Un Nuevo Viaje
by Gohansayajin9
Summary: Esta es la historia de Ash por convertirse en el mejor maestro pokemon del mundo, historia donde nuestro heroe estara acompañado por may su anterior compañera de viaje de ash, serena amiga de la infandia ovidada de ash y por ultimo pero no menos importante la campeona de sinnoh cynthia, las tres acompañaran a nuestro heroe por su travesia en todo kalos.
1. Chapter 1

Repito pokemon no me pertenece el anime pertenece a su respectivo creador sin mas que decir comencemos.

Capitulo1: Prologo.

El increíble mundo pokemon lugar donde habitan criaturas extrañas y fascinantes llenas de secretos y misterios increíbles, incluyendo sus habilidades que pueden sorprenderte en cualquier momento.

Nuestra historia se centra en la vida de un entrenador llamado ash, el cual tiene una meta y un sueño, su meta es la de ser un maestro pokemon y su sueños es ser el mejor maestro pokemon del mundo, claro nos referimos a ash un joven de dieciséis años de edad.

En este momento encontramos a ash caminando por los caminos de su pueblo natal pueblo paleta, pero el entrenador no estaba solo, en su hombro derecho estaba su fiel amigo y compañero pikachu y también traía consigo un huevo pokemon el cual fue entregado al, entrenador por la mismísima profesora junniper, el huevo que cargaba ash era de color negro y con azul, el entrenador trato de hacer que la profesora le dijera que pokemon era, pero la profesora le dijo que era una sorpresa que tendría que esperar a que el huevo eclosionara para averiguarlo, la profesora no le conto que esta a escasas dos semanas de eclosionar por lo cual no tendría que esperar tanto.

También iba a su lado, una reportera pokemon nativa de la regio de kalos, la reportera respondia al nombre de Alexa, la cual era un mujer hermosa, de unos veinte años, un cuerpo hermoso bien formado por todos sus viajes, unos ojos color verde, un cabello de color gris o café palido, pero lo que mas resaltaba el cuerpo de Alexa era su vestimenta, la cual era una camisa mangala larga negra y roja pegada al cuerpo dejando ver unos pechos copa C, un pantalón gris y unos ojos negros.

La reportera siguió caminando sin percatarse de que ash se detuvo para poder sentir el aire fresco de su pueblo en su rostro, aire que lo llenaba de tranquilidad y una motivación enorme, el entrenador también pensaba en su desempeño en su ultima liga, la odiada por todos la liga unova, fue una de las peores ligas en todo el mundo pokemon, ya que ash tuvo un retroceso abismal, ya que quedo en los ocho mejores de la liga, ya que el la liga de sinnoh el entrenador, fue el único en derrotar dos de los pokemon del invicto tobias, ese ash al ash de unova tenían una diferencia cabrona.

El entrenador sabia de ese retroceso que tuvo en la liga ya que el entrenador tenia también la liga unova en la bolsa, pero perdió con un lucario recién evolucionado, pero el chico no se lo tomo mal, no se sintió deprimido ahora el tiene una mentalidad clara volverse mas fuerte el y sus pokemon.

Alexa se detuvo cuando se percato de que entrenador se detuvo y estaba en trance observando el cielo, "Alexa: oye ash vas a venir creí que tenias que estabas emocionado por regresar a tu casa." Exclamo la reportera "ash: a si lo siento me detuve a pensar un poco retomemos el camino Alexa se que pueblo paleta te encantara tu apinas lo mismo no amiguito." Exclamo ash lo ultimo para su pokemon "pika pikachu (por supuesto que si)" exclamo pikachu en su idioma.

Asi los dos retomaron su camino a pueblo paleta, donde ash se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida, pero eso será para la próxima.

Cap2: las sorpresas llegan y llegan.

Bueno se que el prologo estuvo corto y flojo pero, los demás caps no serán asi y si en esta parte les surgen dudas no duden en dejar sus comentarios y yo se los responderé en el siguiente cap, el siguiente será mas largo y entretenido asi que hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Repito pokemon no me pertenece el anime pertenece a su respectivo creador asi que sin mas el cap.

Antes aprovecho para responder dos comentarios.

Alucard77: gracias amigo por tu comentario de apoyo en cuanto, a lo otro no le presto atención las amenazas me la sudan, pero gracias por el consejo de no prestarle atención.

Evans: si el equipo rocket aparecerá en la historia, tendrá la misma cantidad de apariciones que en la serie original, cada tres o cuatro caps o cuando me pegue la gana, que aparezcan xd y tendrán la misma actitud de pokemon x y.

Bueno eso fueron los comentarios disfruten el cap.

Capitulo2: Las Sorpresas Llagan y Llegan.

Nuestros personajes Ash y Alexa estaban a minutos de llegar a la entrada de pueblo paleta, cuando se detuvieron en una colina observando el hermoso y tranquilizador paisaje que muestra la cuna de nuestro protagonista, el chico cerro los ojos un momento para sentir y poder oler ese aire fresco y limpio de su pueblo "ves Alexa este es pueblo paleta el lugar que me vio nacer y donde comenzó mi meta de ser un maestro pokemon." Exclamo Ash usando su brazo para mostrar el paisaje del pueblo "baya con que este es el lugar donde empezó tu aventura Ash, simplemente un pueblo hermoso y tranquilo, pero que es lo que se ve en aquella colina Ash." Decía Alexa señalando donde estaba el laboratorio del profesor Ouk "bueno Alexa ese es el laboratorio del profesor Ouk, porque no te adelantas mientras voy a ver a mi madre, te alcanzo luego." Decia Ash separándose de Alexa.

Los dos tomaron caminos separados, Ash fue a su casa mientras Alexa al laboratorio del profesor, nuestro entrenador llego corriendo a su casa donde pudo ver Mr. Mine regar las plantas "Mr. Mine hola cuanto tiempo." Saludaba Ash al pokemon de su madre que se puso feliz de ver de nuevo a hijo de Delio de nuevo "mine Mr. mine (señora Delia el joven Ash regreso)" llamaba el pokemon a su dueña en su idioma.

Ash entro a su casa mientras fue recibido por ataque mas efectivo en todo el universo el abrazo de mama, ataque super efectivo " hay hijo que gusto verte de vuelta estas mas alto." Decía Delia a su hijo al cual apretujaba con su abrazo "si y…yo t…también t…e e…extrañe madre." Decía Ash con la cara azul por la falta de oxígeno por el super poderoso ataque de abrazo de madre.

Delia se dio cuenta y rápidamente soltó a Ash "hay lo siento hijo no medí mi fuerza y debo adivinar te mueres de hambre o no hombrecito." Decía Delio recibiendo por respuesta un enorme rugido como de un charizard proveniente del estomago de su hijo, esa era lo único que necesitaba escuchar Delia para preparar un banquete para su hijo.

Mientras comían Ash le conto a su madre sus aventuras, por todo unova su travesía por las islas de colora y la separación de Ash con sus amigos provenientes de la mencionada región, entre todo el relato Delia no vio ningún indicio de que se sintiera decaído es mas ella pudo ver la nueva aura que rodeaba al chico, pudo ver que dejo de ser aquel niño berrinchudo que comenzó su aventura por todo kanto, no yo no era ese niño ahora era un adolescente maduro y mas serio " bueno hijo creo que estas entusiasmado por ver a tus pokemon, asi que anda ve a verlos." Decía Delia a su hijo y este se puso en marcha mientras con pikachu en su hombro.

En el laboratorio del profesor estaban todos los amigos de Ash y alguien no tan amigo del entrenador, los presentes eran Misty, Brock, May, Dawn, Traicy y por ultimo el rival que tuvo Ash en la liga sinnoh, luego de unos minutos llego Ash al laboratorio del profesor siendo recibido por sus antiguos compañeros de clase "que bueno verte de nuevo ash" exclamaba misty al entrenador el chico le regreso el saludo como a todos sus amigos hasta que se topo con Paul (baya Paul no esperaba verte aquí, no sabia que éramos amigos, que yo sepa tu y yo nos odiábamos a muerte) exclamo Ash al frio entrenador el cual cruzo miradas con su rival "no lo somos vine por mi revancha no puedo creer que perdi contigo, con alguien que pierde con un novato en la liga me siento estúpido por perder con un perdedor como tu") declaro Paul a Ash el cual no se sintió perturbado por lo que dijo Paul pero no cambio su semblante serio, rápidamente fueron rodeados por todos repitiendo pelea, pelea y haciendo apuestas.

El frio entrenador esperaba una respuesta por su reto "no tengo ningún problema contigo Paul, pero si lo que quieres es una batalla pokemon acepto, espero estes listo, ya que no pienso ser tan descuidado como lo fui en la liga y no hare que mi infernaip pierda tiempo contigo tengo un mejor candidato uno que te pondrá las tablas en la cabeza, salgamos al patio." Exclamo ash con una seriedad nunca antes vista, casi todas sus compañeras se sorprendieron por la seriedad de Ash mientras, May se sonrojo por esa nueva faceta de Ash.

Mientras en el patio del laboratorio del profesor en un extremo estaba Paul con una mirada seria como siempre y al otro extremo esta Ash igualmente con una mirada seria para su oponente y su réferi seria Brock "bien esta será una batalla ambos solo usaran un pokemon, el combate terminara cuando alguno de los pokemon no puedan continuar, comiencen la batalla." Decreto Brock a los entrenadores "alectivair preséntate a la batalla." Decía Paul lanzando su pokebola asiendo aparecer a su pokemon "bien charizard sal ahora" decía Ash mientras lanzaba la pokebola del pokemon asiendo aparecer a charizard el cual solto un rugido estruendoso y poderoso asiendo retroceder al electrivair de Paul, el pokemon mostrado por Ash tomo por sorpresa al entrenador ya que no esperaba que Ash tuviera ese poderoso pokemon.

Paul rápidamente salio de su asombro y recupero su compostura y se preparo para la batalla "usa trueno y con mucha potencia." Ordeno Paul a su pokemon el cual disparo el poderoso rayo, ash no le dijo nada a charizard el cual recibió el ataque directamente creando una explosión considerable.

Con los amigos de Ash, ellos observaron que el apropósito no le dijo a charizard que evadiera el ataque "porque no le dijo que lo esquivara sabe que ese tipo de ataques es muy efectivo con pokemon tipo fuego." Exclamo misty algo sacada de onda por las acciones de Ash "tranquila lo mas probable es que sepa lo fuerte que es su pokemon." Dijo una voz no muy conocida para la mayoría de las chicas pero Dawn si la reconoció "Cynthia pero que hace por aquí." Pregunto a la campeona recién llegada, la cual vestia una camisa azul, con un pantalón negro, tenia una piel clara un cabello rubio largo y hermoso, cabello que cubria uno de sus ojos, el ojo que se veía era de color gris claro, las amigas, profesor y asistente estaban impresionados por la aparición de la campeona.

De regreso en la batalla entre Ash y Paul, este creía que había derrotado fácilmente al pokemon de Ash "que desperdicio de pokemon, un pokemon tan poderoso como ese con un perdedor como tu." Declaro hirientemente Paul a Ash pero este seguía igual de imperturbable "crees que venciste a charizard asi de fácil, estas loco Paul mira donde esta esa cortina de polvo." Exclamo Ash señalando la cortina da polvo, cuando un aleteo disipo dicha nube dejando ver a un charizard sin ningún rasguño "pero como ese pokemon debería caer vencido por un poderoso ataque eléctrico como ese" exclamo Paul viendo incrédulo al pokemon de Ash " ese seria con cualquier otro charizard pero, no con el mio, mi charizard es difícil de tumbar tendras que hacerlo mejor, bueno es mi turno de atacar, charizard demuéstrale tu poder usa lanzallamas." Exclamo ash asiendo que el pokemon rugiera para después disparar un poderoso torrente de fuego "usa protección." Grito Paul a su pokemon el cual hizo aparecer una esfera de color verde rodeando a electrivair "eso servirá de nada paul." Exclamo Ash cuando el ataque de charizard colisiono con la esfera verde esta se rompió fácilmente dándole directamente, al electrivair de Paul el cual salio volando y cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

Paul observo incrédulo de que el perdedor de Ash lo estuviese superando de nuevo "levántate electrivair no seas inuti." Grito paul a su pokemon el cual se levanto pero se resintió por el efecto secundario del ataque de charizard, por el dolor electrivar se apoyó en una rodilla "te equivocas Paul tu pokemon no es el inútil, el inútil eres tu, la forma en la que entrenas a tus pokemon esta equivocada, no comprendo como dejan que ratas como tu entrenen pokemon, ya que tu siempre los destruyes no sabes, que los pokemon al igual que tu sienten dolor, pero no te importa, mira a infernaip, porque crees que contigo nunca pudo usar su habilidad de mar de llamas o mejor dicho porque no tu y yo si pude hacer que infernaip usara esa habilidad, es porque tu método de entrenamiento no es efectivo, tus pokemon te escuchan no por te tienen confianza si no, porque te tienen miedo, ellos merecen un entrenador que se preocupe por ellos, no alguien como tu que los ve como algo desechable, de mi parte la batalla termino ya probé mi punto, comparado contigo vencer al darkrai y latios de Tobias fue mas difícil que inmovilizar a un pokemon tuyo, ahora vete o as lo que quieras no importa." Declaro Ash un enorme verdad.

Mientras con sus amigas, ellas tenían las mandíbulas en el suelo, ya que nunca se esperaron que Ash hablara con esa gran madurez y sabidura, estaban tan impresionados que empezaron a tener un mejor concepto de su amigo, la campeona tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y un rubor en sus mejillas al igual que May la cual tenia una enorme sonrisa y rubor en sus mejillas.

De regreso con Ash y Paul, el entrenador de pueblo paleta regreso a su pokemon a su pokebola, no antes de frotar su cabeza.

Paul estaba furioso ya que perdió de nuevo con Ash y este tuvo el descaro de decirle a el inútil y no pretendía quedarse con ese golpe en su orgullo y pretendía agredir a Ash, los amigos de este quisieron intervenir pero paso algo que nadie espero.

Paul se abalanzo corriendo contra Ash, este se dio cuenta de las negras intensiones de Paul, asi que Ash se volteo rápidamente y catapulto el cuerpo de Paul por los aires, para que este cayera al suelo duramente, Paul pretendía ponerse en pie pero Ash se adelanto y le puso el pie en el pecho a Paul evitando que este se levantara " baya Paul hay algo mas que nos diferencia bastante, yo se aceptar un derrota y tu no que mala reputación le das a tus pokemon, ahora quiero que te largues de aquí." Grito Ash al entrenador que tenia sometido en el suelo, lo que sorprendió a todos fue que los pokemon que Paul salieron de sus pokebolas.

Los amigos de Ash esperaban lo peor pero, a Ash le sorprendió que los pokemon se pusieron de lado del entrenador dando a entender que ya no querían tener nada que ver con Paul "vez es lo que te dije antes, si hubieras tratado a tus pokemon ellos no te hubieran dado la espalda, ellos merecen un entrenador que les de el cuidado y cariño que ellos se merecen, ellos se quedaran aquí en la reserva del profesor Ouk." Le declaro Ash a Paul el cual estaba super humillado asi que se fue sin protestar nada.

Luego de la lección de vida dada por Ash sus amigos y amigas estaban sorprendidas, pero les sorprendió mas ver un destello azul, abalanzarse sobre Ash dándole un efusivo abrazo, tomando por sorpresa al chico el cual se sonrojo por el acto de la campeona de sinnoh "eres increíble has subido a un nivel mas alto como entrenador pokemon, y has alcanzado un gran nivel de madurez que te llevo a ser tan serio." pregunto una curiosa Cynthia a lo cual todos los amigos se acercaron formando un circulo alrededor de Ash.

El chico les conto el porque del cambio del entrenador y todos lo entendieron a la perfección y sabían que el entrenador lograría sus objetivos.

Asi sin mas sus amigos comenzaron a irse, solo quedan Ash, May, Cynthia, Alexa y el profesor Ouk, charlando, y respondiendo una que otra echa por la reportera.

Después de la charla todos salieron de nuevo al patio de la reserva del profesor Ouk, para ver a los nuevos pokemon de Ash, este los saco de la pokebola y apareció un onfesan, livani, crocodail, ashowat, a charizard y también puso a pikachu en el equipo "bueno amigos se que no ganamos la liga unova pero no hay que rendirnos, es mas hay que entrenar y hacernos mas fuertes para nuestras próximas aventuras y combates.

Rápidamente el bolbasaur de Ash llamo a todos los pokemon los cuales saludaron a su entrenador con mucho cariño, sobre todo beilif la cual le tiene un enorme cariño, al entrenador, todos sus pokemon rodearon a ash, el caul tenia el huevo que le dio la profesora junniper.

De un momento a otro el huevo comenzó a brillar hasta tomar la forma de un riolu macho, el cual veía todo con un poco de miedo ash se le acerco al recién nacido riolu "vamos amiguito no tengas miedo acércate no te hare daño" le decía Ash al pequeño riolu el cual se aferro, fuertemente al pecho de Ash y este lo cargo y lo puso en su hombro derecho "no es un amor, ese riolu es la cosa mas hermosa que he visto." Decía May viendo al riolu que se encontraba sentado en el hombro de Ash "yo pienso que el pequeño ve a Ash como su padre." Exclamo Cynthia recibiendo un asentimiento por los demás presentes.

Después de un rato, riolu ya estaba jugando con los pokemon mas pequeños de Ash, lo cual le pareció raro no ver a gible por ningún lado "profesor donde esta gible no lo he visto por ningún lado." Pregunto un preocupado Ash, el profesor iba a contestarle cuando de la tierra salio, un garchomp para aferrarse a la cabeza de Ash, este movio los pies al estilo de los pica piedras tratando de encender el piedra móvil, "pues veras ash, tu gible ahora es el garchomp que ahora te esta mordiendo la cabeza, el a entrenado con tus pokemon mas fuertes, entreno con septail y infernaip, a lo que me refiero es que garchomp se ha vuelto un pokemon realmente fuerte." Explico el profesor al entrenador el cual estaba contento por el avance de su pokemon este se volteo y le tallo la cabeza a su garchomp y este la recibido con mucho agrado "dime amigo te gustaría, venir conmigo en nuestra próxima aventura, lo digo para que ganes mas experiencia en batallas." El chico esperaba la respuesta de su pokemon pero este le volvió a morder la cabeza "hay tomare eso como un si." Decía Ash en el dolor.

Pero no terminaba todo en ese momento, los pokemon que antes pertenecían a Paul se acercaron a Ash, los pokemon que tenia Paul, eran un Aggron, Ninjask, Drapion, Ursaring, Magmortar y electrivair, los cuales se acercaron a Ash de una forma solemne pidiendo que los incluyera en su equipo " Ash creo que los pokemon quieren quedarse contigo." Exclamo el profesor a lo cual acepto sin objeción alguna "bueno creo que se esta haciendo tarde regresare a casa, les gustaría venir, Cynthia, May y Alexa a mi madre les encantaría verlas a todas, les gustaría venir.

Las chicas aceptaron su invitación a ir su casa y emprendieron el camino rumbo a la casa del entrenador donde tuvieron una charla agradable con Delia, a parte de una comida deliciosa.

capitulo3: kalos donde comienzan los sueños.

Bueno amigos espero y este capitulo les guste y quiero que me digan que si esta nueva actictud de Ash les gusta y también quiero que me digan que piensan sobre el rechazo de los pokemon contra Paul

También quiero saber si les gustaría que Ash tuviera pokemon legendarios en su equipo aquí las elecciones.

Darkrai (el de pueblo alamos)

Mewtwo (el de la primera película)

Latias (también de su respectiva película)

O si tienen alguna mención que quieran hacer háganla y yo los complazco bueno hasta la próxima y espero les guste el cap ya que me costo mucho escribirlo y dándome sus pros y contras me ayudaran a mejorar en el futuro ahora si adiós.


	3. Chapter 3

Repito pokemon no me pertenece el anime pertenece a su respectivo creador sin mas el cap.

Aprovecho para responder algunos comentarios.

LethalTiger: si tienes razón me pase con la zukulencia en el fic, gracias por tu comentario.

Sheik Darkneus: tienes razón, creme que esta parte de Ash y Paul la estuve maquinando todo el dia, pero no sabia como escribirla pero lo hice y quedo muy bien, en cuanto a Latias y Mewtwo serán los dos primeros, ya que pienso hacer que Ash tenga estos tipos de pokemon, tipo siniestro o obscuro como es mas conocido, tipo fantasma, tipo psíquico en cuanto al psíquico seria un metagros ese es un pokemon, poderoso de ese equipo ya que es considerado un pokemon titánico o semi legendario, por sus estats base de 600, si no crees investígalo, obviamente le costara mucho a Ash capturar uno pero baldra la pena.

Bueno ya con los comentario contestados ahora si vamos con el cáncer xdd.

Capitulo3: Kalos Donde Los Sueños Comienzan Parte 1.

El sol comenzaba a salir en el bello pueblo paleta, dando la señal a los pokemon voladores que era momento de retomar su ciclo de vida y surcar los cielos del mundo.

En la casa de nuestro entrenador, el se comenzaba a despertar para iniciar un nuevo dia, ya que el dia de ayer tubo sorpresas muy gratas, como la sorpresa que le dio el huevo que le regalo la profesora juniper, el pokemon que surgio de ese huevo era un riolu, que rápidamente se encariño con Ash y también el entrenador del pequeño pokemon, el entrenador sabia que riolu seria muy fuerte cuando evolucionara a lucario, pero no presionara al pokemon a que evolucione, lo hará con calma, además el único que puede decidir en que momento evolucionar es el pokemon nada mas.

El entrenador se bajo de su cama cargando a riolu y pikachu cada pokemon en uno de sus hombros riolu en el izquierdo y pikachu en el derecho y con eso el entrenador bajo a la planta baja y le sorprendió ver todas las luces apagadas ya que su madre, siempre madrugaba o lo despertaba.

Cuando Ash llego a la sala las luces se encendieron sorpresivamente cegando un poco al azabache "feliz cumpleaños." Fue lo que se grito por Delia, May y Cynthia, decir que el chico estaba impresionado era poco, estaba super impresionado "increíble lo recordaron." Exclamo Ash feliz recibiendo un abrazo por las presentes en la casa "como olvidaríamos tu cumpleaños, jamas anda hay que ir al laboratorio del profesor ya haya se celebrara tu cumpleaños numero 17." Decía Delia a su hijo "antes toma este es mi regalo Ash" decía Cynthia dándole a Ash una caja rectangular, el chico no se pudo esperar y como todo chico abrió con cuidado el regalo, ha es mentira hizo pedazos la caja.

El regalo de Cynthia era un holomisor que le serviría de mucho en un futuro muy cercano y seguía el regalo de May "Ash toma se que este regalo te encantara, es de parte mia y del profesor Birtch." Decía May dándole a Ash una caja cuadrada grande, Ash la abrió y adentro había un collar grande con una piedra azul en el centro, y un aro de color negro con una piedra en el centro "pero que es esto May." Pregunto Ash confundido "bueno el profesor me dijo que era una mega piedra para que tu charizard evolucionara en su forma x a mi también me dio una para mi blaiziken, la probaras." Pregunto May pero lo que recibió de respuesta fue una cortina de polvo donde antes estaba Ash.

En los caminos de pueblo paleta se encontraba Ash corriendo lo mas rápido posible para llegar al laboratorio y probar la mega evolución de charizard, el entrenador llego al laboratorio y salto literalmente la cerca y se acerco donde estaba su charizard "hola amigo quieres probar algo que te haga mas fuerte, de lo que ya eres." Le decía Ash a su pokemon el cual solto un lanzallamas afirmando lo dicho por su entrenador.

Luego de que Ash le colocara el collar en el cuello a charizard el se puso en mega aro, en su brazo derecho, el entrenador y el pokemon se sintieron extraños pudieron sentir lo que sentía el otro.

Ash por simple inercia presiono la piedra en su mega aro, asiendo que charizard se cubriera en un destello naranja, la forma de charizard cambio rotundamente, la piel de charizard ya no era naranja era de color negra, la parte del estomago y cuello, era de un azul fuerte, de su osico salía un fuego azul, en sus hombros tenia dos espigas, los ojos de charizard eran de color rojo intenso, "eso es jodidamente increíble charizard te vez increíblemente poderoso." Grito Ash a los cuatro vientos llamando la atención de sus amigos los cuales estaban dentro del laboratorio.

Cuando los amigos de Ash salieron vieron la nueva forma de charizard, sus amigos estaban impresionados mientras el profesor observaba detenidamente la mega forma de charizard, el sabia que la mega evolución existía y era lo que se investigaba de momento y le impresiono que el charizard de Ash mega evolucionara.

Los amigos de Ash se acercaron al entrenador lo saludaron con abrazos y regalos, brock y Cilan, hicieron la comida de la fiesta del entrenador, Misty le regalo una caña de pescar nueva, Dawn le regalo un juego completo de super balls, Gary le regalo piedras evolutivas y asi los regalos siguieron llegan, pero si Ash creía que esos regalos serian los únicos estaba muy equivocado.

En el cielo un portal de todos colores apareció y de allí el dios de los pokemon, el pokemon legendario arceus, el pokemon se poso sobre los entrenadores impresionando a los que no lo conocían, pero a los que si no tanto, como a Ash y Dawn ya que ellos ayudaron a arceus en el pasado.

El azabache estaba muy impresionado de ver a arceus "arceus que te trae por aquí me impresiona tu visita." Decía Ash aun en asombro por ver de nuevo a uno de los pokemon que ayudo en el pasado "simplemente Ash he venido a darte mis regalos, escucha entre todos los legendarios, algunos han querido estar contigo, pero no han tenido el valor de decírtelo ahora, te digo tienes el cariño de los pokemon legendarios y estoy aquí para darte a tres de tu elección, menos yo ya que de mi solo existe uno y es tu servidor en este momento." Decía el dios pokemon.

Ash rápidamente se dio una bofetada para salir de su estupor y elegir a sus nuevos compañeros "bien el primer pokemon seria latias." Pidió Ash al dios pokemon, entonces apareció una pokebola negra que se abrió revelando a la pokemon mencionada por Ash, la pokemon se abalanzo para abrazar al entrenador, pero lo termino aplastando "si también te extrañe latias." Decía Ash debajo de latias, asiendo que la pokemon se bajara de enzima del entrenador poniéndose al lado de este "la latias de altamor fue remplazada con otra ahora cual será tu siguiente legendario." Pregunto el dios pokemon " pues será darkrai." Pidió Ash y nuevamente apareció otra pokebola negra la cual se abrió revelando al pokemon obscuro mas poderoso de todos, el pokemon se sentía desubicado, pero reconoció al entrenador "de ahora en adelante darkrai yo sere tu entrenador no te preocupes arceus pondrá otro darkrai igual de fuerte que tu para cuidar pueblo Alamos." Le dijo el entrenador al pokemon el cual se tranquilizó y al igual que latias se puso al lado de este "el darkrai de pueblo alamos fue reemplazado por otro darkrai, cual sera tu ultimo pokemon Ash." Pregunto de nuevo la deidad pokemon " no se si pedir a ese pokemon ya que solo nos hemos topado dos veces, la primera no fue muy grata pero la segunda fue en condiciones muy diferentes, pero veré que pasa bien el ultimo pokemon quiero que sea mewtwo." Pidió Ash pero lo raro fue que el pokemon no apareció en una pokebola aprecio en un destello blanco frente al entrenador.

El pokemon conocido como mewtwo, no tenia ningún cambio distintivo lo único era el mega collar que tenia en el cuello, además de la capa café que llevaba consigo "que paso donde estoy." Pregunto el pokemon "estas aquí para ser el pokemon de Ash claro es solo si lo aceptas." Decía la deidad pokemon a mewtwo "esta bien sere su pokemon, ya que a el sera el único que considere como mi entrenador, es el único que se ha ganado mi confianza y derecho de llamarlo mi entrenador." Declaro el pokemon "bien aquí mi parte esta hecha yo debo regresar a mi puesto, pero ten seguro que nos veremos pronto Ash y también el mewtwo que estaba en la cueva de ciudad celeste fue reemplazado por otro, asi que no hay de que preocuparse lo único es que ese no es igual de fuerte que el original, por cierto lider de una absurda organización, bueno yo paso a retirarme." Decía la deidad yéndose en otro portal.

Luego de que todos le dieran sus regalos a Ash la fiesta siguió como se planeo hasta que llego la hora en que sus amigos se fueran, Ash regreso con May, Cynthia y Alexa a su hogar, ya que el entrenador ya decidió donde sería su nueva aventura.

En la casa del entrenador se llevaba acabo la cena y fue en donde Ash les dijo a todos donde sera su nueva aventura "bueno ya decidí donde sera mi nuevo viaje." Exclamo el entrenador "donde aras ese nuevo viaje Ash." Pregunto May con curiosidad "pues ese viaje lo are en la región de Kalos, ya que me da curiosidad el tipo de pokemon que hay halla, también quiero participar en la liga de esa región y ganarla." Exclamo Ash "bueno yo sabia que tarde o temprano saldrías de viaje de nuevo, asi que te hice tu nueva ropa, en la mañana te la doy." Decía la madre del entrenador "porque decidiste hacer tu viaje por mi región natal Ash." Pregunto Alexa "debido a que mis viajes estaban por terminar, después de la liga de Kalos, volveré a kanto y aceptare la oferta que me hizo Scot y aceptar el puesto que me dieron como cerebro de la frontera yo le dije eso a Scot hace poco, fue exactamente después de que Sali de la liga unova, le explique mi asunto y el me dio su visto bueno y me dejo hacer este ultimo viaje, para después tomar mi puesto en esa competencia." Respondio Ash a la reportera.

La cual le surgió otra pregunta "pero la batalla de la frontera que es." Pregunto Alexa "pues veras Alexa la batalla de la frontera es uno de los retos mas difícil de cruzar ya que esta compuesta por los seis mejores entrenadores del mundo, yo la gane, coronándome campeón de la batalla de la frontera." Respondio Ash de nuevo "en ese competencia quien fue tu mayor reto." Pregunto Alexa de nuevo "definitivamente fue Brandon vencer a sus tres regis fue algo casi imposible, pero no me rendí y logre vencer la pirámide de batalla, pero ahora no se lo difícil de vencer a Brandon ahora que tine cuatro regis, seria increíble tener una batalla con el cuando termine mi viaje por Kalos." Respondio Ash a la reportera ya que consiguió una entrevista exclusiva con el entrenador y le hablo sobre el reto mas difícil el cual gano.

Después de la cena siguieron charlando amenamente "oye Ash no te molestaría si te acompaño a la región de Kalos, contigo asi como en los viejos tiempo." Pregunto May bastante sonrojada, Ash noto eso y simplemente esbozo una sonrisa "claro que si me encantaría que me acompañaras May." Respondio Ash con su peculiar sonrisa, que tuvo el efecto deseado por Ash hacer sonrojar mas a May "también puedo ir contigo Ash me gustaría poder sentir de nuevo ese sentimiento que sientes cuando atraviesas una región, claro si no te molesta." Pregunto la campeona de sinnoh "claro me encantaría que me acompañaras también Cynthia seria increíble viajar contigo también." Respondio sonriendo Ash asiendo que también la hermosa rubia se sonrojara.

Delia observaba la actitud que tenia Ash con May y Cynthia y ya se imaginaba a sus nietos unos castaños, azabaches y rubios.

Después todos se fueron a dormir par a la mañana siguiente ir al laboratorio del profesor para tomar los pokemon que Ash llevaría en su viaje.

Al dia siguiente Ash llego al laboratorio del profesor y este le regalo diez pokebolas nuevas "estas pokebolas negras profesor." Pregunto Ash al profesor por las nuevas pokebolas "son un nuevo tipo de pokebola estas, te permitirán llevar contigo a mas de seis pokemon pero ojo en los gimnasios solo puedes usar seis pokemon, estas se llaman moreballs." Respondio el profesor.

Con eso Ash escogió a en los pokemon que llevaría, y fueron garchomp, charizard, darkrai, mewtwo, bolbasaur, totodail y latias, fueron los pokemon que Ash metio dentro de las moreballs.

Luego de su elección de pokemon todos partieron al aeropuerto para despedir a Ash y sus acompañantes, luego de las despedidas el avión despego y se perdió en el horizonte.

Que aventuras le deparan a Ash en esa nueva región, averígüenlo en la continuación de este capitulo porque esta historia continuara.

Bueno espero y el capitulo les guste ya que la idea me surgio mientras dormia y si tienen dudas y quejas yo las respondo en el siguiente cap hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

Repito pokemon no me pertenece el anime pertenece a su respectivo creador sin mas el cap.

Antes responderé un comentario que me pareció muy importante.

Sheik Darkneus: amigo se la diferencia entre newtwo y mewtwo, por eso el mewtwo que tiene Ash es el que sala en dos películas en la primera y en la segunda que es el regreso de mewtwo, también este mewtwo es el que esta en una cueva en ciudad celeste, otro punto a favor de este mewtwo es que tiene la mega-evolucion mega-mewtwo x, el cual para mi tiene mucho mejor diseño que el mega-mewtwo y ya que esa evolución me recuerda a la tercera transformación de frízer, pero bueno espero haber aclarado lo de mewtwo y mewtwo sin mas hasta la próxima.

Capitulo4: Kalos Donde Los Sueños Comienzan Parte 2.

En estos momentos encontramos a nuestros protagonistas en el avión que los lleva a kalos, Ash admiraba el paisaje del exterior adornado con todos los pokemon voladores del mundo, mientras May dormia usando el hombro del azabache como almohada, mientras Cynthia leia una revista para pasar el tiempo del vuelo y Alexa habla con su jefe, pasándole la información de todo lo que vivio en las islas de colora y la región de kanto, mas específicamente de pueblo paleta.

Unas horas mas tarde el avión arribo en el aeropuerto de ciudad Luminalia, el piloto dio el aviso y todos los pasajeros bajaron del avión, el anterior Ash hubiera dado un salto y caer por las escaleras, pero este Ash no bajo con mucha paciencia y inhalo el aire de la región de Kalos, aire que le agrado ya era bastante agradable no era contaminado por lo gases expulsados por los vehículos.

Era un aire limpio "bueno Alexa me dijiste que tu hermana menor es la lider de un gimnasio, hay que ir con ella." Cuestiono Ash a la reportera "espera tengo que hablar con ella, para avisarle que iremos, nos veremos adentro." Exclamo la reportera, la cual fue seguida por May y Cynthia, Ash fue el único que se quedo fuera del edificio del aeropuerto, cuando en el techo de este apareció un pokemon misterioso, el cual dio un salto y cayo a unos metros tras de Ash, para cuando el azabache quiso ver que pokemon era, el pokemon con un despliegue de velocidad impresionante desapareció, decir que el entrenador estaba impresionado era poco, estaba muy impresionado

Luego de que el azabache saliera de su asombro procedió a entrar a la recepción del aeropuerto, y encontró a May y Cynthia con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza y una Alexa nerviosa "déjame adivinar tu hermana no esta en el gimnasio por eso no puede atenderme, no te preocupes suponía que pasar algo asi." Declaro Ash tranquilizando a la reportera "gracias a Arceus que entendiste Ash pero ciudad Luminalia también tiene un gimnasio, por que no vas a retar a su lider." Propuso la reportera a lo cual el azabache simplemente asintió con gusto "bien May, Cynthia están listas para empezar este ultimo viaje." Exclamaba Ash con el puño en alto "tu sabes que si Ash" declaro May animada a comenzar su travesía por Kalos "claro, comencemos este viaje, quiero ver que tipos de hermosos pokemon, hay en esta bella región." Exclamo la campeona.

Hay que destacar que Ash tenia la misma vestimenta que el en anime, una camisa azul con blanco, una gorra roja con blanco con una pokebola blanca, May vestia igual como vistió cuando fue a la región Sinnoh, Cynthia tenia una conjunto negro, el que tenia cuando la conocieron dándole un aspecto aun mas hermoso a la joven mujer que gozaba de diecinueve años de edad.

Nuestros héroes se separaron de la reportera y se dirigieron a la torre prisma, lugar donde se ubicaba el gimnasio de dicha ciudad.

Mientras tanto en el tranquilo pueblo boceto, en la casa de nuestra siguiente protagonista, la chica seguía durmiendo.

Mientras en la planta baja la madre de nuestra protagonista esperaba que su hija se despertara "fleching ve a despertar a Serena por favor." Pidió la madre al pequeño pokemon volar "fle fleching( claro ahora voy)." Decia el pokemon en su idioma y subio a la recamara de la ya conocida ahora Serena.

El pequeño pokemon volador entro a la habitación de nuestra nueva protagonista y le picotio la cabeza a la chica asiendo que se despertara d mal humor "ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me despiertes asi." Gritaba Serena al pokemon el cual solo se reia de la chica.

De regreso en ciudad Luminalia nuestros héroes, habían llegado a la entrada de la torre prisma, nuestros héroes entraron, pero no se dieron cuenta de que un par de hermanos rubios los vieron.

Dentro de la torre nuestros héroes se detuvieron frente a una puerta doble, frente a ellos, apareció la cabeza de un robot "bienvenidos a gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia, antes de entrar de preguntar cuantas medallas tienen." Pregunto el robot que colgaba del techo "la verdad acabo de llegar de Kanto y no tengo ninguna medalla por el momento." Exclamo con pena el azabache por no tener medallas ganadas "lo siento joven pero para retar el gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia se necesitan cuatro medallas, le invito a regresar cuando tenga las cuatro medallas." Exclamo el robot mientras desaparecía en el techo, bueno sabiendo que no llegarían a nada nuestros héroes se dispusieron a salir del gimnasio "bueno no hay de otra tendré que ganar cuatro medallas para retar al lider de este gimnasio." Exclamaba Ash mientras se sentaba en una banca fuera de la torre prisma "bueno no es algo que no puedas lograr Ash." Declaro May animando al Azabache "cierto solo hay que tener paciencia." Exclamo la campeona.

Ellos siguieron charlando cuando se les acerco un par de hermanos un poco peculiares "no pude evitar ver que no los dejaron retar al gimnasio cierto." Pregunto el rubio con lentes "claro cuando le dije que no tenia ninguna medalla, no nos dejo retarlo." Respondio Ash "bueno eso fue por que el lider del gimnasio es alguien muy muy fuerte." Declaro la rubia menor con un poco de susto "pero donde están nuestros modales, mi nombre es Clemont y ella es mi hermana menor Bonnie." Decía presentándose el rubio mayor a el y su hermana "sip es un placer conocerlos y de donde vienen." Pregunto la rubia menor "pues yo soy de la región de kanto, por cierto soy Ash, ellos son ms compañeros, pikachu y riolu." Decía Ash presentándose el y sus pokemon "yo vengo de la región Hoen." Decía la chica castaña "yo vengo de la regio Sinnoh." Decía la hermosa rubia, "tu eres perfecta, por favor cuida de mi hermano." Decía la rubia menor arrodillándose frente a Cynthia "cuantas veces te he dicho que no me avergüences asi, brazo de aipon." Decía Clemont nervioso "disculpa porque preguntaste eso." Pregunto May a Bonnie "pues es que tengo que conseguirle una buena esposa a mi hermano té." Respondio inocentemente Bonnie.

Luego de avergonzar un poco a Clemont las cosas se pusieron un poco mas serias "bueno ya que no pudo retar al gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia, quisiera que mi primer combate aquí sea contigo Clemont aceptas." Reto Ash al rubio mayor el cual a empujones de su hermana menor acepto el reto.

Después de un rato llegaron a un campo de batalla, Clemont estaba a un extremo y Ash en el otro y la referi seria Cynthia "bien este será un combate uno a uno, el combate terminara cuando el pokemon de algún entrenador no pueda continuar, que comience la batalla." Decia Cynthia.

En el campo de batalla Clemont preparo su pokebola "usare a este pokemon que acabo de atrapar bonnelvi sal ahora." Decía Clemont mientras lanzaba la pokebola del pokemon, el cual se materializo en un conejo gris y café, "bien en ese caso yo usare a pikachu." Exclamo Ash asiendo que el pokemon eléctrico se puso en posición de batalla.

En una banca bajo la sombra estaban May, la cual tenia a rioulo sentado en su regazo "oye riolu pon mucha atención en esta batalla, para que empieces a aprender." Le dijo May al pokemon el cual asintió y se centro en el combate "por que le dijiste que se concentrara en el combate." Pregunto curiosa la pequeña rubia "es porque riolu acaba de nacer de su huevo y no tiene experiencia en batalla y ver una lo prepararía para lo que le viene en el futuro." Respondio la castaña.

De regreso en el campo de batalla, el combate había comenzado ase rato pero ninguno se movia "bien pikachu usa impactrueno." Ordeno Ash a su pokemon el cual disparo una descarga eléctrica a bonnelvi "bonnelvi usa tus orejas para protegerte." Grito Clemont asiendo que bonnelvi plantara sus orejas en el suelo levantando una gran masa de tierra, donde el ataque de pikachu choco, "bonnelvi es un pokemon tipo normal y un ataque como ese, le hubiera hecho mucho daño, por eso hice que usara sus orejas para defenderse, bien bonnelvi tacleada ahora." Ordeno Clemont a bonnelvi el cual corrió rápidamente y le dio una gran tacleada a pikachu, asiendo que el raton amarillo, se arrastrara en el suelo "bien pikachu usa ataque rápido." Ordeno Ash y pikachu se cubrió en una estela blanca y a corrió a una velocidad superior, para darle un enorme cabezazo a bonnelvi, "ahora usa cola de hierro, pikachu." Ordeno Ash, impresionando a los dos rubios "bonnelvi usa tus orejas de nuevo para bloquear el ataque." Ordeno Clemont asiendo que bonnelvi atrapara a pikachu "ahora pikachu no puede moverse porque bonnelvi lo tiene atrapado." Decía Clemont de forma retadora "si que bueno que lo atrapaste, pikachu impactrueno." Ordeno Ash a pikachu el cual solto una gran descarga eléctrica en bonnelvi, asiendo que este se arrastra con dolor por el ataque recibido.

La batalla continuaba de una manera bastante reñida "bien pikachu ataque rápido." Ordeno Ash y pikachu se cubrió de una estela blanca y corrió contra bonnelvi, pero repentinamente fue lanzada una red, que intento capturar a pikachu pero este pudo detenerse y evitar ser atrapado.

Todos los presentes vieron donde estaba en equipo rockquet "es encerio no tienen algo mejor que hacer que estarme siguiendo a donde baya si que son masoquistas." Declaro Ash de forma aburrida "cierto ya se ha vuelto repetitivo no tienen un poco de orgullo cierto." Exclamo May aburrida del mismo trio problemático "quienes son ellos." Pregunto Clemont "son el equipo roquet unos tipos que se roban los pokemon de los demás." Respondio Ash suspirando de aburrimiento "Clemont: bien no me quedare sentado viendo como se roban los pokemon de los demás." Declaro Clemont poniéndose serio de nuevo "pikachu hagamos esto rápido usa impactrueno." Ordeno Ash a pikachu disparando una descarga contra el trio "Jessy: wabafet, es tu turno." Llamo la mujer a su pokemon, el cual uso escudo espejo regresando con mayor fuerza el impactrueno a pikachu, el pokemon estaba por caer, pero Ash salto y lo atrapo antes de caer "James: ríndanse perdedores hoy nos llevaremos a pikachu." Proclamaba el peli morada "cuando lo hagamos el jefazo nos recompensara enormemente." Gritaba eufórico el gato parlante.

Con nuestros héroes "usa bomba de lodo bonnelvi." Ordeno Clemont a su pokemon pero tuvo el mismo resultado, "hay que retirarnos no les ganaremos asi." Declaro preocupado el rubio mayor "siempre hemos vencido mientras pikachu no se rinda, mientras pikachu pueda pelear no nos rendiremos verdad." Declaro Ash "claro que si sal blaiziken." Decia May lanzando la pokebola de su pokemon el cual apareció frente a ella "claro no nos rendimos tan fácil sal ahora garchomp." Decía Cynthia lanzando la pokebola de su pokemon.

Los tres chiflados vieron eso y se preocuparon "bien pikachu electro bola." Ordeno Ash a pikachu, lanzando este el ataque pero wabafet se lo regreso y sorpresivamente de un árbol un frokie apareció y salvo a pikachu recibiendo el ataque que lastimaría a pikachu, con eso el pokemon de agua disparo sus frubujas dejando inmóvil a wabafet "vieron frokie uso frubujas." Exclamo Bonnie "bien es hora pikachu, usa impactrueno." Ordeno Ash "usa lanzallamas blaiziken." Ordeno May a su pokemon "usa híper rayo garchomp." Ordeno Cynthia a su pokemon "usa bomba de lodo bonnelvi." Ordeno Clemont a su pokemon y frokie uso pulso de agua.

Los tres chiflados vieron su derrota inminente y se abrazaron los tres los ataques dieron con ellos, creando una explosión que los mando a volar por los aires "el equipo roquet a sido vencido otra vez." Decía el trio despareciendo en un destello en el cielo.

Después del altercado con los tres chiflados, frokie sintió el daño grave que recivio "tenemos que llevarlo a un centro pokemon rápido." Declaro Ash preocupado por el pokemon "pero por aquí no hay un centro pokemon cerca." Respondio resignado Clemont "ya se llevémoslo al laboratorio del profesor syckamor." Declaro Bonnie, todos asintieron y fueron corriendo rumbo al laboratorio del profesor.

Pero eso es para la próxima bueno espero les guste esta parte ya que quise hacerla lo mas pegada al anime posible, si tienen dudas déjenlas en los comentarios hasta la próxima chauuu.


	5. Chapter 5

Repito pokemon no me pertenece el anime pertenece a su respectivo creador sin mas comencemos.

Los comentarios los responderé al final de capitulo.

Capitulo5: Incidente en La Torre Prisma.

Luego del altercado con el equipo rocket, nuestros héroes corrian para llegar al laboratorio del profesor Sycamor, para poder auxiliar a frokie ya que el pokemon hizo de escudo, para proteger a pikachu del ataque que iba a impactarle.

Luego de correr unos minutos llegaron al laboratorio del profesor Sycamor, cuando entraron al laboratorio el profesor estaba bajando las escaleras y fue cuando vio a sus visitantes "profesor frokie necesita ayuda resulto herido al tratar de ayudarnos." Exhalo el azabache el profesor "no frokie, rápido Shofie trae una camilla rápido." Exclamo preocupado el profesor, la asistente del profesor llego con la camilla y se llevo al pokemon.

Luego de meter a frokie a un cuarto de reavilitacion, nuestros héroes estaban observando por la ventana la recuperación del pokemon "profesor frokie estará bien." Pregunto preocupado Ash "no te preocupes aquí en el laboratorio tenemos el equipo necesario para ayudarlo, pero no nos hemos presentado, soy el profesor Sycamor es un placer." Exclamo el profesor presentándose "cierto soy Ash vengo de la región de Kanto, vine a competir en la liga y tratar de ganarla ellos son mis compañeros, pikachu y riolu." Decía presentándose el azabache el profesor se llevo una sorpresa de ver a riolu ya que el profesor sabia que en el futuro el pokemon seria capas de mega-evalucionar "bien yo soy May de la región de Hoen y acompaño Ash en su viaje por Kalos." Se presento la castaña "soy Cynthia soy de la región Sinnoh y también acompaño a Ash en su viaje por Kalos." Se presento la campeona sorprendiendo al profesor.

El profesor estaba impresionado de ver a la campeona de Sinnoh en su laboratorio "no lo puedo creer, la campeona de Sinnoh este aquí en mi laboratorio es un gran honor conocerla, campeona." Exclamo el profesor haciendo una reverencia "vamos no hay que ser tan formal, me pareció buena idea, viajar de nuevo para volver a tener esas experiencias, llenas de adrenalina." Decía la campeona cosa que era una total menteira ya que la chica, quería estar cerca del azabache que loquilla nos salio Cynthia.

Mientras en pueblo boceto nuestra próxima integrante al harem de Ash estaba practicando las carreras da raijorn, el pokemon saltaba por todos lados mientras asi que Serena se sujetara como pudiera, "tranquilo no te sacudas tanto." Gritaba Serena mientras se sujetaba para no salir volando "vamos hija se fuerte como raijorn y domalo." Gritaba la madre de Serena con mucha emoción pero ocurrio lo que tenia que ocurrir, el pokemon mando a volar a Serena y la chica cayo de cara en el suelo y se levanto enojada "hay odio estooooooo." Grito Serena a los cuatro vientos.

De regreso en el laboratorio del profesor, nuestros héroes seguían velando por la recuperación de frokie, cuando los pokemon de la reserva del profesor se acercaron al cuarto, el pokemon mas preocupado por frokie era el garchomp del profesor "baya te preocupas mucho por frokie verdad garchomp." Exclamo el profesor el pokemon el cual asintió, "nunca vi a un garchomp con esa actitud." Exclamo la campeona "es porque garchomp me ayuda a cuidar a los pokemon pequeños del laboratorio, garchomp es un pokemon bastante noble." Respondio el profesor "puedo acariciarlo, puedo si si." Pidió la pequeña rubia "claro a garchomp le encantaría eso." Respondio el profesor cargando a Bonnie y ella le tallo la cabeza al pokemon el cual le agrado la caricia de la niña.

Después de un rato frokie estaba completamente curado, mientras tanto nuestros protagonistas se encontraban merendando afuera en la reserva del profesor Sycamor, "oigan porque no sacan a sus pokemon para que se estiren un poco." Aconsejo el profesor, Ash saco las pokebolas negras que el profesor Sycamor reconocio y las lanzo, de las pokebolas, salio charizard con su mega piedra en su cuello, bolbasur, totodail, un garchomp, luego los tres pokemon que dejaron que la boca abierta al profesor y a los hermanos, apareció un latias, un darkrai y mewtwo con su mega piedra.

El profesor salio de su asombro y hablo con Ash "baya tienes tres pokemon legendarios y dos pokemon capaces de mega-evolucionar, se de las moreballs asi que no es ilegal, que tengas mas de seis pokemon, pero igual en las batallas solo puedes usar seis pokemon." Declaro el profesor "si lose el profesor Ouk me lo dijo antes de salir de kanto, también me hablo de usted profesor, el dijo que usted se encargaba de estudiar la mega evolución, cierto." Declaro el azabache "claro que si Ash como veras, no todos los pokemon son capaces de mega evolucionar ya que para esa evolución el pokemon tendría que estar en su ultima etapa evolutiva, también puedo distinguir que pokemon puedan mega evolucionar y cuales, no por ejemplo tu charizard puede mega evolucionar, el es un de los pocos que tienen dos megas, que serian mega charizard x y mega charizard y, por el color de la mega piedra, es la mega forma x, también puede mega evolucionar tu garchomp, podrían tu bolbasaur también, pero como te lo dijo debe estar en su ultima etapa, también puede mega evolucionar tu latias y también veo que tu mewtwo si estoy en lo correcto puede mega- evolucionar a su forma x además de ser el segundo y ultimo en tener también la mega forma y." explico el profesor al entrenador el cual entendio todo lo que le dijo.

Los dos rubios se acercaron al azabache para preguntarle sobre sus pokemon legendarios "oye Ash como los capturaste." Pregunto un intrigado Clemont el cual seguía muy impresionado "primero yo no los capture ellos decidieron venir conmigo por su propia voluntad, a mewtwo lo conocí en mi primer viaje y no fue en buenas condiciones, pero la segunda fue cuando lo ayude a quitarse de enzima al lider del equipo rocket, a latias la conoci en altamore, la ayude a ella y a su hermano latios a librarse del equipo rocket pero no puede evitar que latios muriera, eso es algo que me atormentara por siempre, por eso tengo un odio ciego contra en equipo rocket, por ultimo esta darkrai a el lo conoci el pueblo alamos en Sinnoh, lo ayude a denter una pele entre el, dialga y palkia, después de todos esos sucesos no creí volverlos a ver." Respondio Ash "cuantos viajes planeas hacer Ash," pregunto Bonnie "pues este es el ultimo ya estoy apunto de ser adulto y tengo que centrar en algo mas que en las ligas pokemon, asi que gane o pierda esta, no viajare mas." Respondio Ash mientras le tallaba la cabeza a latias, la platica se volvió mas amena relatándole Ash toda sus aventuras, por Kanto, Hoen, Sinnoh y Teselia.

Mientras en la entrada del laboratorio del profesor, estaba el equipo rocket con el disfraz mas estúpido en el mundo, los tres disfrazados de profesores, entraron al laboratorio para intentar robar los pokemon en la reserva del profesor Sycamor, pero no se esperaron ver al frokie que frustro sus planes anteriormente, pero no apareció solo si no también garchomp, Jessy le lanzo un cubo a frokie, pero garchomp se puso frente, mientras el cubo se convirtió en un collar que se ajusto, al cuello de asiendo que los ojos del pokemon se pusieran rojos y perdiera el control.

El rugido de garchomp llamo la atención de todos afuera en la reserva del profesor.

Adentro garchomp disparo un híper rayo de color morado, dándole a la pared derecha y frontal, creando multiples explosiones, el dolor fue tanto que lo hizo disparar otro el cual dio con el equipo rocket, mandándolos a volar.

Después de eso, garchomp salio corriendo del labortario estrellándose con un auto, asiendo que el pokemon dispare otro hiper rayo dándole a varios edificios, creando nuevamente explosiones multiples.

Nuestros héroes llegaron a la recepción del laboratorio y vieron todo el desastre provocado "que sucedió aquí." Pregunto alarmado el profesor por el desastre que había "unos sujetos vinieron y trataron de llevarse a los pokemon, frokie intento, detenerlos pero fue atacado, pero de un momento a otro garchomp se interpuso en el ataque y después de eso, garchomp se salio de control y paso esto." Le conto la asistente al profesor "fue el equipo rocket, estoy seguro, no se preocupe profesor, yo traeré de vuelta a garchomp." Declaro Ash, se preparaba para salir pero frokie se le puso enfrente y entendió todo y salieron los dos en busca de garchomp.

Mientras tanto en pueblo boceto, se encontraban una Serena con la cara llena de banditas y muy enojada "oye Serena ven a ver esto, esta pasando algo interesante." Exclamo la madre se Serena "por si no lo sabes, algo también le paso a mi cara." Exclamo Serena mientras cerraba el refrigerador y se sento en el sillón.

De regreso con Ash el azabache estaba siguiendo a garchomp para ayudarlo, no fue difícil encontrarlo ya que solo siguieron el rastro de destrucción dejado por el pokemon.

Garchomp se detuvo casi en la cima de la torre primas, pero el problema era como subiría halla arriba, busco por toda la torre cuando encontró una puerta pero necesitaba un acceso especial, en ese momento llegaron Clemont y Bonnie "oigan ustedes saben como abrir esta puerta tengo que llegar haya arriba." Pregunto Ash "si déjamelo a mi, yo ayude a con el diseño de la torre y se como entrar brazo aipon activado." Exclamo Clemont activando el brazo y se empezó a darle vuelta al acceso hasta que abrió la puerta, pero en ese momento, garchomp que estaba en la mitad de la torre, disparo un híper rayo dándole a una parte de la cornisa, haciendo que grandes escombros cayeran.

Los escombros caían, lo único que pudieron hacer fue hacerse a un lado, para evitar quedar debajo de los escombros Ash tubo suerte ya que quedo adentro de la torre "oigan se encuentran bien haya afuera." Pregunto Ash al otro lado de los escombros "si estamos bien sigue sin nosotros." Respondio Clemont del otro lado de los escombros.

Con lo dicho por Clemont Ash se fue a buscar una ruta para poder subir y ayudar a garchomp y vieron una escalera corrediza, pero logro divisar una corrediza "muy bien pikachu sostente." Le dijo el azabache al pikachu el cual se aferro al hombro del chico, Ash vio la distancia de la escalera y no llegaría en un salto, sin impulso, asi que corrió a la pared derecha y se impulso para llegar y tomar la escalera y subirla.

Ash subio por las escaleras y llego a la cornisa he intento acercarse a garchomp "vamos garchomp solo quiero ayudarte." Exclamaba Ash al pokemon, el cual intento contenerse pero el collar le volvió a hacer daño y salio volando y se poso en la punta de la torre, prisma "no me voy a ir de aquí sin garchomp." Declaro Ash subiendo por otras escaleras.

Abajo las compañeras y Ash y los hermanos observaron lo decidido que estaba el azabache en rescatar a garchomp "oigan el siempre es asi siempre." Pregunto Bonnie "si el siempre sobre pone su vida al de los pokemon por eso, todos los pokemon en el mundo le tienen cariño, el ejemplo claro es los tres pokemon legendarios que tiene Ash." Respondio May a Bonnie "si el tiene mucho potencial para ser alguien grande en el futuro, cosas grandes le esperan." Exclamo la campeona.

Mientras en pueblo boceto, Serena y su madre miraban por la tv, lo que hacia el azabache, en una parte se pudo ver el perfil del chico a lo que la castañi rubia reacciono "no puede ser ese chico." Exclamo Serena.

Mientras de regreso en la torre prisma Ash había llegado, y se paro firme para ayudar a garchomp, "vamos garchomp solo quédate quieto, para poder quitarte esa cosa." Proclamo Ash intentando acercarse al pokemon, pero el disparo un híper rayo, Ash se hizo a un lado, evitando el ataque, pikachu iba a lanzar un ataque eléctrico "no pikachu no lo ataques, ya se frokie usa tus frubujas para que garchomp no se mueva." Declaro Ash y la rana lanzo sus frubujas, pegándole los pies a la cornisa, Ash se lanzo a garchomp y lo sujeto lo mas fuerte que pudo "pikachu ahora usa cola de hierro para destruir el collar." Ordeno Ash y pikachu uso cola de hierro para partir en dos el cubo, con lo cual garchomp iba a desplomarse pero Ash lo sujeto "con cuidado garchomp, todavía sigues aturdido por el collar." Decía Ash mas calmado, pero la calma le duro poco ya que escucho como el suelo se desquebraja bajo pikachu y esa parte de la cornisa se desplomo y Ash no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo para atrapar a pikachu, lo que hizo Ash los dejo a todos perplejos, ya creyeron que el azabache no saldría de esa.

Pero en ese preciso momento un destello, amarillo atrapo a Ash poniéndolo con cuidado en el suelo, el azabache reconocio la figura del pokemon y le agradeció "muchas gracias blaiziken." Agradeció Ash al pokemon y el pokemon de un salto se fue.

Las amigas de Ash lo abrazaron con preocupación "no vuelvas hacer algo tan imprudente como eso." Le gritaba May entre llanto y abrazos al azabache "nos preocupaste no hagas algo tan insensato como eso de nuevo." Le regañaba Cynthia con el mismo estado de May, el profesor se llego donde estaban Ash y sus amigas "que sucedió todos están bien." Preguntaba el profesor "si no se preocupe logre quitarle esa cosa a garchomp ya regreso a tener esa actitud amable, que lo caracteriza." Respondio Ash este se tambaleo un poco y antes de caerse, procedió a sentarse "sucede algo Ash te sientes bien." Pregunto May preocupada "si estoy bien es solo que fue demasiada acción por hoy necesito, algo de comer." Respondio Ash asiendo que todos los presentes tenga esa caída estilo anime que caracteriza a la serie "bien en ese caso vengan al laboratorio, los invitare a cenar para, agradecerles el ayudar a garchomp." Invito el profesor en lo que nuestros héroes aceptaron con mucho gusto.

Bueno asi el incidente con garchomp, fue resuelto y ahora nuestros héroes se preparan para seguir con su viaje porque esta historia continura….

Ahora responderé un comentario.

Sheik Darkneus: si tienes razón aquí el asunto se invierte y siempre que Clemont es avergonzado por Bonnie me mata de risa, bueno gracias por comentar hasta la otra chauuu.

Capitulo6: un escurridizo dedenei y fleching.


	6. Chapter 6

Repito pokemon no me pertenece el anime pertenece a su respectivo creador asi que comencemos.

Antes responderé unos comentarios.

Evans: si lo de los capítulos anteriores te tomo por sorpresa, no tienes idea de lo que tengo preparado en el futuro este, ultimo viaje de Ash será épico lleno de muchas sorpresas.

Sheik Darkneus: primero gracias por los consejos, que me diste me servirán mucho, y con respecto a los celos de Serena, creo que la peli miel será la nueva yuno gasai, versión pokemon, pero sabes lo que pasa en los harems terminan compartiendo al afortunado /desafortunado.

Ahora si comencemos con el capitulo de hoy.

Capitulo6: Un escurridizo Fleching y Dedenei.

Luego del incidente con garchomp la noche pasada, nuestros héroes estaban listos para partir ya que tenían que llegar a la siguiente ciudad, el siguiente dia, pero por el momento se encontraban frente al laboratorio del profesor Sycamor listos para partir "bueno profesor muchas gracias por su hospitalidad se lo agradecemos mucho." Agradeció el azabache por todos sus acompañantes, "no Ash soy yo quien tiene que darte las gracias, por ayudar a garchomp son pocos, los que darían su vida por un pokemon." Agradecia el profesor "no se preocupe si se diera la ocasión lo aria de nuevo sin dudar amo a los pokemon por eso, ayudare a cualquier pokemon que necesite ayuda." Exclamo, Ash "bueno Ash pero debemos irnos la siguiente ciudad no esta nada cerca." Reclamo May "cierto tenemos que empezar a movernos, para llegar antes del atardecer." Agrego la campeona "oigan podemos acompañarlos." Pregunto el mayor de los rubios "claro entre mas amigos, haya el viaje será mas entretenido." Respondio Ash con eso estaban listos para partir.

Todos se preparaban para irse pero, el frokie que ayudo a Ash ayer estaba frente al azabache "oye Ash yo creo que frokie quiere irse contigo." Declaro May al azabache "es eso cierto frokie." Pregunto el azabache, cuando el pokemon le lanzo la pokebola, Ash la atrapo y el pokemon oprimió el botón y entro a la pokebola "bueno tomare eso como un si." Exclamaba Ash por la acción del pokemon "bien en este caso, tomen esto." Agrego el profesor dándole a los tres un pokedex a Ash, May y Cynthia, al azabache le entrego demás las otras cinco pokebolas "muchas gracias profesor." Agradecía el azabache "espera Ash tengo algo mas que darte." Decía el profesor dándole una caja cuadrada al azabache "profesor que es lo que hay dentro de la caja." Pregunto el azabache "es una mega piedra, es para tu riolu, cuando el evolucione a lucario, podrá mega evolucionar y con la piedra llave que tienes puedes hacer que mega-evolucione pero, úsala con sabiduría Ash nunca uses las mega evoluciones para tener ventaja en los combates." Declaraba el profesor "descuide profesor solo la usare en case de emergencias, ahora si es hora de partir lo visitaremos de nuevo profesor cuídese." Decía el azabache despidiéndose "gracias por toda su hospitalidad, profesor." Exclamaba la castaña "fue una buena experiencia saber sobre las mega evoluciones." Decia la campeona "pues yo regresare para jugar con todos los pokemon." Exclamaba de forma hiperactiva la menor de los rubios "fue interesante para mi también saber sobre las mega evoluciones." Decía el mayor de los rubios mientras se despedían.

Después de despedirse del profesor Sycamor, a nuestros héroes les tomo unas horas salir de ciudad Luminalia y ya se encontraban en la entrada del bosque a las afueras de la ciudad.

Mientras en pueblo boceto, nuestra peli miel favorita se preparaba para ir al laboratorio del profesor Sycamor por su primer pokemon, en eso la puerta de su recamara se abrió y entro la madre de Serena "oye hija ya estas lista." Pregunto la madre de Serena "sip solo es que no puedo decir cual sobrero usar, el rojo o el rosa, cual te gusta mas." Pregunto Serena "el rojo diría yo." Respondio la madre "bien el rosa será." Decidio Serena "si ibas a escoger el otro porque me preguntaste." Exclamaba la madre de Serena algo irritada "es lógica siempre va a hacer mejor el que no escojas, madre bueno me voy." Decía Serena "ya sabes que pokemon escogerás." Pregunto su madre "si hace tiempo tome una decisión, bien ahora me voy." Declaro Serena saliendo de su casa, para tallar la cabeza de raijorn y irse al laboratorio del profesor Sycamor.

Luego de unas horas, la peli miel llego a al laboratorio del profesor Sycamor y como en la primera ocasión se encontraba bajando las escaleras "parece que bienes por tu primer pokemon no es asi." Declaro el profesor "asi es profesor, soy Serena y vengo por mi primer pokemon." Respondio Serena "bien puedes escoger entre estos tres, frokie, shespin y fennekin." Declaro el profesor, mientras Serena se agacho para estar, a la altura de los pokemon que tenia frente suyo y se detuvo frente a fennekin "ya esta escojo a fennekin profesor." Exclamo la peli miel y la pequeña fennekin se lanzo y Serena la cargo "buena elección ahora te hare entrega de tu pokedex y tus cinco pokebolas mas." Respondio el profesor "oiga profesor una pregunta, el chico que apareció en las noticias con el incidente de garchomp sigue aquí." Pregunto la peli miel "debes referirte a Ash pues, se fue hace rato, si estoy en lo correcto se dirigían en dirección a ciudad Santalun." Repondio el profesor "si lo sabia era, el bien entonces me retiro profesor muchas gracias profesor." Se despidió la peli miel del profesor mientras salía corriendo dejando una estala de polvo por donde iba "hay el amor joven." Exclamo el profesor.

De regreso en el bosque cerca de la ruta cuatro y cinco se encontraban nuestros héroes caminando, por dicho bosque cuando a la menor de los rubios se empezó a aburrir "hay cuando van a aparecer los pokemon, quiero verlos." Decía la rubia haciendo un berrinche pero como si sus berrinches fueran escuchados los arbusto comenzaron a crujir "esperen oigan eso." Exclamo el azabache asiendo que todos guardaran silencio y los arbustos volvieron a crujir "escucharon algo se esta acercando." Decía la castaña "bien hay que estar atentos a lo que sea." Exclamo la campeona todos estaban preparados cuando de los arbustos salio un pokemon roedor, para ser mas específicos era un dedenei "miren es un dedenei." Decía Clemont señalando al pequeño pokemon "hay por favor hermano, captúralo para mi porfa si." Pedia el la pequeña "bien bien, lo hare." Respondio el rubio mayor pero cuando iba a lanzar a pokebola el pequeño roedor salio corriendo escondiéndose en los arbustos y perderse de vista.

Luego de que dedenei se escapara, lo estuvieron buscando por todos lados sin tener éxito "bueno ahora si es un hecho se nos escapo." Declaro Ash "hay que seguir un poco mas." Pedia la menor de los rubios y no podían decirle que no cuando ponía los ojos de cachorro triste.

Luego de dos largas horas de buscar a dedenei se detuvieron "si ahora si es un hecho se nos escapo." Declaro de nuevo Ash "ahora si concuerdo con, Ash pero quizás lo encontremos de vuelta en el camino." Exclamo May "cierto hay que continuar nuestro camino." Agrego la campeona "bien vámonos pero primero una botanita." Decía la rubia mientras sacaba una cereza de su bolso pero cuando iba a comérselo un destello naranja, se lo arrebato y a unos metros de nuestros héroes estaba dedenei listo para comerse la cereza, Bonnie estaba contenta ya que lo podían intentar atrapar de nuevo "mira hermano allí esta captúralo." Pedia a empujones la rubia menor "bien bien lo hare." Respondio Clemont, pero cuando dedenei iba a comerse la cereza, un fleching se la arrebato asiendo llorar al pequeño roedor que saliera corriendo, Bonnie iba a llorar pero sin aviso frokie salio de su pokebola.

Sin duda esa acción tomo por sorpresa al azabache y al resto del grupo, ya que ningún otro pokemon de Ash a llegado a hacer eso, pero les dio una sorpresa mas grande que frokie empezara a atacar a fleching "no frokie detente estas en desventaja contra el para." Grito Ash pero frokie no lo escucho, ya que ataco al pokemon volar, con pulso de agua pero fleching los esquivaba sin mucha dificultad, incluso frokie atacaba con corte pero sucedió lo mismo fleching evadía sus ataques "ya frokie detente no quiero que te hagas mas daño." Grito el azabache pero frokie no lo escucho "oigan eso es raro, que los pokemon de Ash lo desobedezcan." Decía May "cierto pero debe ser por una razón." Respondia Cynthia.

Frokie seguía intentando un ataque a fleching pero no lo lograban, hasta que fleching ataco, con viento cortante dándole a frokie el cual iba a chocar en un árbol, pero Ash se lanzo y lo atrapo y fue el azabache quien choco en el árbol, pero el pokemon volvió a gritarle enojado a fleching, hasta que el azabache cayo en la respuesta "ya veo estas haciendo esto, porque fleching hizo que Bonnie se pusiera triste, bien te ayudare frokie, tienes que aprender a confiar en mi de ahora en adelante." Decía Ash al pokemon el cual asintió, ante la lógica del entrenador " bien ahora frokie quiero, que vuelvas allí y uses pulso de agua." Ordeno Ash al pokemon el cual dio un salto y lanzo el ataque y fleching lanzo un viento cortante, que colisiono con el ataque de frokie creando una explosión considerable.

La explosión hizo que todos salieran a un área rocosa, y sobre esta sobrevolaba fleching "bien el campo es perfecto, bien frokie quiero que uses la rocas para saltar y cuando estes cerca de fleching uses pulso de agua." Ordeno Ash al pokemon el cual comenzó a saltar en todas las formaciones rocosas, cuando estuvo cerca disparo el pulso de agua pero fleching disparo un viento cortante, pero el pulso de agua gano terreno y dio directo con fleching creando una explosión de vapor en el pokemon volar "bien frokie ahora usa corte." Ordeno Ash y el pokemon salio con una cuchilla de luz blanca contra fleching dándole otro fuerte golpe debilitándolo un poco "bien ahora pokebola ve." Exclamo Ash lanzando la pokebola, la pokebola parpadeo dos veces, cuando el pokemon volador salio de la pokebola dispuesto a seguir peleando.

El entrenador se sorprendió del espíritu de combate del pokemon "increíble sin duda lo atrapare, tiene mucho espíritu." Exclamo el azabache sacándole una sonrisa a sus acompañantes "bueno ese es Ash." Exclamo May llamando la atención de todos "cierto pero si no fuera asi no seria el Ash que nosotras conocemos." Exclamo Cynthia "oigan Ash siempre es asi." Pregunto el mayor de los hermanos rubios "si a Ash le atraen mucho los pokemon, que tienen un gran espíritu de combate, un ejemplo seria su charizard, ese es una de sus pokemon mas difíciles de tumbar aunque este en desventaja de tipo." Respondio May "baya Ash enserio es genial." Agrego la menor de los hermanos rubios.

El azabache se preparo para instruir a frokie, pero fleching fue mas rápido y con un ala de acero ataco a frokie, el cual no tubo tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo y evadir el ataque, fleching dio un ataque directo y creo una leve explosión "frokie usa las formaciones rocosas para, sorprender a fleching." Ordeno Ash y frokie comenzó a saltar por todas las formaciones rocosas, mientras fleching lanzaba repetidamente viento cortante los cuales ninguno daba con frokie.

Unos minutos pasaron y fleching logro divisar a frokie detrás de una formación de roca y ataco con ala de acero, pero cuando aserto el ataque era un señuelo hecho con las frubujas de frokie, fleching quedo pegado e inmovilizado "bien frokie ahora usa pulso de agua." Ordeno Ash y el pokemon lanzo su ataque dándole directamente a fleching creando una explosión de vapor, lanzando a fleching para comenzar a caer debilitado "bien ahora pokebola ve." Grito Ash lazando la pokebola dándole a fleching, la pokebola parpadeo tres veces y se apagó, dando a entender que el pokemon volador había sido capturado.

Luego de que Ash capturara a fleching este lo saco "bien fleching ahora quiero te disculpes con Bonnie por hacerla sentir mal, de acuerdo." Regaño el azabache al pokemon el cual arrepentido se disculpó con Bonnie "no hay problema pero para la próxima que tengas hambre dímelo de acuerdo." Exclamo la menor de los rubios "bien Ash ya capturaste a tu primer pokemon de kalos, que aras ahora." Pregunto la castaña, a Ash "pues por lo pronto ir al gimnasio de ciudad Santalun, pero primero tomemos un descanso para almorzar les parece chicos." Exclamo Ash a lo que la castaña contesto afirmativamente "por mi esta bien descansemos." Exclamo la campeona "bien entonces yo hare el almuerzo." Declaro Clemont poniendo alegres a todos.

Con el descanso que tienen nuestros héroes sacaron a sus pokemon para que se estiraran un poco, "bien rioulo hoy empezara tu entrenamiento para hacerte mas fuerte." Le decía el azabache al pokemon el cual se paro decidido a entrenar "oye May podrías ayudarme a entrenar a riolu, puedes usar a pikachu para que sea un entrenamiento, mas entretenido." Pidió el azabache a la castaña "claro te ayudare." Respondio la castaña.

Luego del almuerzo nuestros héroes estaban en un gran claro del bosque preparados para comenzar el entrenamiento "bien será una pelea de practica la pelea terminara cuando yo lo decida, comiencen la batalla." Declaro Cynthia a los dos entrenadores.

Ash estaba a un extremo con riolu frente suyo, mientras May al otro extremo con pikachu frente suyo "bien pikachu, ataque rápido." Ordeno May y pikachu se cubrió en una estela blanca y se abalanzo contra riolu a una gran velocidad, riolu se asusto un poco "no te asustes riolu confía, en mi ahora espera a que pikachu se acerque para que lo ataques con fuerza de palma." Exclamo Ash y riolu se calmo y puso una mirada seria a pikachu y cuando pikachu estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, riolu ataco con fuerza de palma frenando el ataque de pikachu y enviándolo a volar y hacer que pikachu, caiga en cuatro patas arrastrándose en el suelo, "pikachu impactrueno rápido." Ordeno May y pikachu disparo una gran descarga eléctrica a riolu "aura esfera rápido." Grito Ash y riolu disparo su ataque chocando con el de pikachu, causando una explosión "ahora riolu aprovecha y usa aura esfera de nuevo." Ordeno Ash y riolu disparo el ataque que pikachu, ni May vieron por la cortina de humo y cuando se percataron del ataque era tarde y la aura esfera dio directamente a pikachu creando otra explocion pero de color blanco, pikachu salio del humo arrastrándose con sus cuatro patas en el suelo "es suficiente la pelea termino, ya pudieron ver la fuerza actual de tus pokemon, Ash aunque riolu acabara de nacer, pudo igualar a pikachu el cual tiene mas experiencia en batalla, el pequeño será un fuerte lucario cuando evolucione." Exclamo Cynthia a los dos entrenadores.

Luego del entrenamiento nuestros héroes comenzaron a empacar sus pertenencias para retomar su camino, cuando en ese momento dedenei apareció frente a ellos, y al parecer tenia hambre " parece que tienes hambre verdad pequeñín ven entonces." Decía Bonnie mientras le daba una baya al pequeño roedor y este comenzaba a comer la fruta, luego de terminarse la baya el pequeño roedor se lanzo al bolso de Bonnie "baya Bonnie al parecer dedenei quiere irse contigo." Le decía Clemont a su hermana menor "es enserio eso dedenei." Pregunto Bonnie al pokemon el pokemon asintió alegre mientras se quedaba dormido.

Después de que dedenei se uniera con ellos la tarde llego rápidamente por lo cual nuestros héroes tuvieron que preparar un campamento para retomar el camino en la mañana.

Mientras a las afueras de ciudad Luminalia se encontraba una asustadiza Serena ya que era segunda vez que estaba sola en un bosque y para empeorarse la situación de un árbol apareció un areados salvaje "nooooo un areados." Grito asustada Serena pero fennekin se bajo de los brazos de Serena y se puso frente a ella a para defenderla y rápidamente ataco al areados con brazas asiendo huir después al pokemon.

Luego de ese altercado peligroso una enfermera Joy escucho el grito de Serena y la encontró y la llevo al centro pokemon.

Bueno amigos aquí el capitulo 6 de esta historia, espero y les parezca entretenido y también aprovecho por agradecer que estén al tanto comentando mi historia ya que supero mis expectativas, ya que en unos tres o cuatro días que la lance lleva catorce seguidores y a ellos se los agradezco mucho a todos y les prometo muchas sorpresas en esta historia y la batalla de gimnasio que les tengo preparada será increíble, se los aseguro.

Capitulo7: Batalla de mega-evolucion.


	7. Chapter 7

Repito pokemon no me pertenece el anime pertenece a su respectivo creador sin mas el capitulo.

Los comentarios los responderé al final del capitulo.

Capitulo7: Batalla de Mega – Evolución

Amanecía en la hermosa región de Kalos, los pokemon voladores iniciaban su ciclo de nuevo, volar por todo el mundo.

Pero centrémonos mejor con nuestra peli miel favorita, que en estos momentos se encontraba en el centro pokemon desayunando con su nueva fennekin a su lado "aaaah se siente bien no ser levantada por fleching." Exclamaba relaja de la peli miel mientras se ponía de pie y regresaba a su fennekin a su respectiva pokebola "muchas gracias por todo." Exclamo Serena para partir rumbo a ciudad Santalun.

Mientras en dicha ciudad nuestros héroes ya se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad, sentados en la fuente cuando fueron sorprendidos por el flash de una cámara nuestros héroes voltearon y vieron a una chica rubia, de ojos verdes cuerpo esbelto, traía una camisa sin mangas, un pantalón verde y tenis de color negro.

Nuestros héroes salieron de su leve sorpresa "oiga señorita puede decirnos donde queda el gimnasio." Pregunto el azabache sonrojando un poco a la fotógrafa "si se encuentra por esa dirección." Señalo con la mano la forografa y nuestros héroes se dispusieron a irse "muchas gracias." Agradeció el azabache "en serio no hubiéramos dado si no nos ayuda." Agradeció también la castaña "si muchas gracias." Agradeció también la campeona, mientras los hermanos rubios solo hicieron una reverencia.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron al gimnasio de ciudad Santalun y el azabache se preparaba para entrar, cuando las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron y un pokemon le saltara enzima "hilioptail." Exclamo sorprendido el azabache viendo al pokemon amarillo, sobre el "veo que llegaron Ash." Saludo la reportera "Alexa que bueno verte." Decía Ash saludan a su amiga "baya Ash parece que ya conoces a la líder del gimnasio." Decía el rubio mayor al azabache "no ella no es la lider, del gimnasio ella es una reportera pokemon." Respondio el azabache "cierto la lider del gimnasio es mi hermana menor Viola." Decía la reportera "asi es yo soy la lider del gimnasio." Exclamo una voz conocida para todos "ella fue la que nos tomo la foto, hace un momento." Exclamo el azabache "cierto y no supimos que ella era la lider." Exclamaba también sorprendida la castaña "pues la verdad yo ya me hacia una idea, ya que ella no se inmuto mucho cuando preguntamos por el gimnasio." Decía la campeona con una dedo en el mentón "bueno entonces tengamos esa batalla ahora, para empezar yo me especializo en los pokemon tipo insecto." Agrego Viola.

Dentro del gimnasio todos admiraban el trabajo de Viola, como fotógrafa era muy bueno ya que cada foto tenia una calidad impecable, no habían borrones, no habían partes borrosas, eran fotografías profesionalmente tomadas.

Luego de admirar el trabajo Viola llegaron al gimnasio de la fotografa y se prepararon para ver la primera batalla de Ash en Kalos "baya hace mucho no veía una batalla de Ash, tengo la certeza de que esta batalla será muy intensa." Declaro May captando la atención de los hermanos rubios "porque lo dices asi." Pregunto Bonnie "sencillo es porque todas las peleas de Ash son fabulosas porque están llenas de tensión, y aparte de mucha pero mucha acción." Respondio May "cierto yo vi cuando el peleo, contra Paul y Tobias en la liga Sinnoh, fueron unas batallas dignas de recordarse." Agrego la campeona, "entonces a Ash le encantan las batallas." Exclamo el rubio mayor asiendo que las dos chicas presentes asintieran.

Mientras en el centro de la ciudad estaba llegando Serena bajando por unas escaleras, la vestimentas de la peli miel, consistía en una camiseta sin mangas negra y una falda roja, tenia unas medias negras hasta los muslos, unos tenis negros con líneas rosas y un sombrero rosa, "ya no puedo esperar a ver la reacción de su rostro cuando lo vea jeje." Se decía a si misma la peli miel.

De regreso en el gimnasio el réferi estaba listo para dar la señal del inicio de la batalla "bien la batalla por la medalla del gimnasio, esta por empezar, presentando primero a la lider del gimnasio Viola y su retador Ash, la batalla será de tres contra tres, además solo al retador se le permite cambiar de pokemon, la batalla terminara cuando los tres pokemon de cada lado no puedan continuar, ahora que la batalla de inicio." Decreto el referi.

En el campo de batalla todo estaba listo "bien cuento contigo sal ahora surskit." Grito Viola haciendo aparecer en el campo de batalla a un pokemon azul con cuatro patas, con forma de araña "bien pikachu vas primero." Declaro Ash enviando a pikachu a la batalla.

Ya con los dos primeros pokemon en el campo la batalla dio inicio "bien pikachu usa ataque rápido." Ordeno Ash y pikachu se cubrió de una estela blanca y corrió a una gran velocidad contra el surskit de Viola "proteccio ahora surskit." Ordeno Viola y frente a surskit apareció una barrera de color verde con la cual pikachu choco y salio catapultado en el aire, "surskit doble rayo ahora." Ordeno Viola y surskit disparo un rayo de color morado y rosado "pikachu impactrueno." Ordeno Ash haciendo que pikachu disparara una gran descarga eléctrica chocando contra el ataque de surskit, el ataque de pikachu gano terreno "surskit esquívalo rápido." Ordeno Viola y el pokemon dio un salto esquivando el ataque de pikachu, el ataque de pikachu dio en el suelo causando una explosión "ahora pikachu usa cola de hierro." Ordeno Ash a pikachu el cual corrió y dio un salto para asestarle directamente el ataque en surskit, haciendo que surskit chocara duramente en el suelo, para después arrastrarse un poco.

Mientras con las chicas y los hermanos "increíble Ash es asombroso." Exclamo asombrado el rubio mayor "bueno el es Ash siempre sus batalla son muy emocionantes." Declaro la campeona.

De regreso en el campo de batalla "surskit rayo de hilo." Ordeno Viola y surskit disparo el rayo de hielo, pero no directo a pikachu si no que lo disparo a lo alto, para después caer en todos lados de forma aleatoria "vamos pikachu esquívalos." Exclamaba Ash preocupado pikachu corria por todos lados evitando los rayos de hielo, pero el plan de Viola se cumplio el campo estaba congelado "perfecto es un hermoso campo de hielo para una fotografía." Exclamaba Viola, mientras pikachu intentaba mantenerse en pie cosa que era sumamente difícil "bien surskit doble rayo ahora." Ordeno Viola y disparo el ataque a pikachu "pikachu rapido impactrueno." Ordeno Ash y pikachu disparo el ataque chocando contra el de surskit, pero ahora el ataque de surskit gano ventaja, dándole al suelo, asiendo que pikachu cayera pesadamente al suelo "ahora doble rayo nuevamente." Ordeno Viola y surskit ataco de nuevo dando directamente en pikachu, dejándolo fuera de combate "pikachu no puede continuar la ganadora de esta batalla es la lider del gimnasio Viola." Grito el réferi.

Mientras las puertas del área de batalla se abrieron, mostrando en la escena por primera vez a Serena, la peli miel pretendía acercarse al azabache pero fue sorprendida por Alexa "necesitas algo." Pregunto la reportera "si solo estoy buscando a alguien." Respondio Serena "bueno entonces ven aquí, nuestro amigo esta en una batalla increíble." Exclamo emocionada la rubia menor "si muchas gracias." Decía Serena yéndose con las amigas del azabache.

De regreso en el campo de batalla "bien vamos sal ahora fleching." Ordeno Ash asiendo aparecer al pokemon volador, dejando inútil el campo de hielo de surskit "surskit disparo de seda." Ordeno Viola y surskit disparo muchas bolas de seda contra fleching "usa doble equipo fleching." Ordeno Ash y en un momento aparecieron muchas copias de fleching, los ataques de surskit dieron en todas las copias pero el real no era ninguna "ahora usa viento cortante." Ordeno Ash a todo pulmón, haciendo que fleching dispara su ataque dando directamente en surskit dejándolo debilitado, Viola regreso a su pokemon a la pokebola "lo hiciste bien surskit tomate un descanso, bien sal ahora vivillon." Grito viola enviando a su segundo pokemon, el cual resulto ser una mariposa con las alas rosas con detalles morados.

Con el segundo pokemon de Viola en el campo la batalla se reanudo nuevamente "fleching usa viento cortante." Ordeno Ash asiendo que fleching dispara su ataque "vivillon esquivalo." Ordeno Viola haciendo que vivillon esquivara el ataque con una enorme gracia y elegancia, "ahora usa fuerza psíquica para sacudirlo y luego azótalo en el suelo." Ordeno Viola haciendo que los en los ojos de vivillon, apareciera un brillo azul, atrapando a fleching y comenzaba a sacudirlo por todos lados, para después azotarlo contra el suelo duramente "fleching puedes continuar." Pregunto preocupado Ash por el pokemon, mientras este salía rápidamente volando de nuevo "bien eso quería ver amigo, ahora viento cortante." Ordeno Ash a fleching "rapido vivillon somnífero." Ordeno Viola y vivillon hizo aparecer un humo verde que rodeo a fleching durmiéndolo "bien termínalo con rayo solar." Ordeno Viola a vivillon haciendo que vivillon cargara su ataque, el cual disparo y dio directamente en fleching debilitándolo por completo, Ash regreso a su pokemon a su pokebola "bien hecho fleching te mereces un buen descanso." Le decía Ash a su pokemon "bien Ash vas a seguir o piensas retirarte, lo entenderé." Exclamo Viola confiada.

Ash puso una mirada baja y después saco una pokebola diferente y se preparo para la ultima batalla "no planeo rendirme toda mi vida, la he vivido bajo un solo pensamiento, nunca rendirme aunque las cosas se pongan difíciles o imposibles, yo nunca me rindo hasta el final, espero estes lista porque la verdadera batalla esta apunto de comenzar, sal ahora charizard." Grito Ash lanzando la pokebola mostrando a charizard en el campo de batalla, soltando un enorme rugido que agrieto todo el campo de batalla "increíble es fuerte, esta batalla se puso emocionante." Declaro emocionada Viola.

Ahora Ash con un pokemon y Viola con dos la batalla, parecía estar de un lado pero será cierto "vivillon, rayo solar." Ordeno Viola a vivillon cargando su ataque para después dispararlo, "charizard lanzallamas a toda velocidad." Ordeno Ash haciendo que charizard disparar su ataque primero dándole un golpe crítico a vivillon derrotándolo, "bien vivillon, regresa ahora pinsir sal ahora." Grito Viola lanzando a su último pokemon.

Ahora la batalla estaba con un solo pokemon de cada lado, "bien pinsir tijera x." Ordeno Viola a pinsir el cual salio disparado formando una x con sus brazos "charizard garra de acero." Ordeno Ash a charizard haciendo que sus garras crecieran y se lanzara contra pinsir, ambos ataques colisionar creando una explosión considerable, empujando a los dos pokemon dejando un enorme agujero en el suelo "triturar pinsir." Ordeno Viola a pinsir el cual se lanzo contra charizard "ala de acero charizard." Ordeno Ash a charizard, haciendo que un ala de charizard brillara en color blanco, se lanzara contra pinsir, charizard evadio el ataque de pinsir y charizard asesto su ataque de ala de acero, incrustando a pinsir en el suelo "bien pinsir, es hora mega – evoluciona." Ordeno Viola, tocando su piedra llave haciendo que pinsir pasara a su forma mega "ahora tijera x." ordeno Viola y pinsir se lanzo con el doble de velocidad a charizard "alas de acero para protegerte charizard." Ordeno Ash a charizard volviendo a usar alas de acero pero ahora para protegerse, el ataque choco con las alas de charizard, creando otra explosión considerable, pero ahora fue empujado charizard, dejando mas destrozado el campo de batalla.

Con las espectadoras todas tenían las quijadas en el suelo, ya que estaban viendo la batalla mas intensa que hayan visto jamas, "esto es increíble, el charizard de Ash le esta haciendo frente, incluso sin estar en su mega – evolución." Declaro asombrado Clemont "te lo dije ese es Ash, pero esto apenas comienza ahora se pondrá serio de verdad." Exclamo May viendo la batalla "cierto pongan atención, puede que no se repita una batalla como esta." Agrego la campeona a los hermano rubios "es increíble, el es increíble." Declaro emocionada también Serena.

Regresando a la batalla Ash tenia la sonrisa mas reluciente en su rostro sin hablar de charizard, el cual estaba feliz de pelear con un pokemon bastante fuerte "bien amigo es hora de ganar esta batalla, bien charizard mega – evoluciona." Ordeno Ash mientras tocaba la piedra llave de su mano haciendo que charizard mega – evolucionara en su mega forma x "bien comencemos la verdadera batalla." Declaro Ash con una enorme sonrisa "por mi esta bien, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que, me divertia tanto en una batalla, pinsir tijera x." ordeno al final Viola "charizard golpe de fuego." Ordeno Ash a charizard encendiendo su puño en fuego y lo lanzo, chocando con la tijera x de pinsir causando una explosión de fuego, pinsir salio bastante herido del choque de ataques, cuando pinsir pudo detenerse el pokemon se resintió del efecto secundario, el cual era quemadura el cual debilitaba a pinsir a cada momento.

La batalla entre mega – pinsir y mega – charizard x continuaba de una manera impresionante "pinsir, híper rayo." Ordeno Viola a mega pinsir disparando su ataque contra charizard "lanzallamas charizard." Ordeno Ash a charizard el cual solto un gran torrente de fuego color azul, que colisiono con el híper rayo de mega pinsir causando una explosión considerable afectando mas el campo de batalla "charizard garra de dragon." Ordeno Ash a charizard, haciendo que las garras se alargaran en una energía verde y se abalanzo contra mega pinsir el cual esperaba ordenes "tijera x rapido." Ordeno Viola y mega pinsir salio con su ataque contra mega charizard, colisionando sus ataques, pero esta vez el ataque de mega charizard gano, y dio directo con mega pinsir, haciendo que el pokemon se arrastrara en el suelo y se levantara con mucha dificultad, "bien es todo o nada con este ataque híper rayo con todo lo que tengas pinsir." Ordeno Viola y pinsir disparo el híper rayo mas fuerte "super calor charizard." Ordeno Ash haciendo que charizard disparara el ataque el cual colisiono con el ataque de mega pinsir y asi siguieron un rato, hasta que pinsir se canso "ahora charizard, pon toda tu fuerza." Grito Ash a todo pulmón haciendo que el ataque de charizard ganara terrero, dándole a pinsir causando una explosion en forma de cúpula que tapo a los dos pokemon.

Luego de que la explosión se detuvo, se veía a los dos pokemon aun en sus mega formas, parecía que charizard seria el que perdería pero junto toda la fuerza que le quedaba para mantenerse en pie, ambos pokemon se miraban desafiantemente al otro hasta que mega pinsir perdió su mega forma, cayendo al suelo con sus ojos en espiral dando como ganador a charizard.

El réferi que seguía hipnotizado por tal deleite de combate, salio de su asombro y dio su veredicto final "pinsir ya no puede continuar, el ganador es charizard, por lo tanto el ganador de la batalla es el retador Ash." Declaro el referi a los cuatro vientos.

El azabache se acerco feliz a charizard para felicitarlo "estuviste increíble charizard te has vuelto increíblemente fuerte." Decía Ash felicitando a su pokemon el cual le lanzo un lanzallamas en la cara al azabache.

Luego de la batalla nuestros protagonistas se encontraban fuera del gimnasio de Viola "debo admitir que fue la batalla mas intensa que he tenido en mi vida, por fin volvi a sentir la adrenalina correr por todo mi cuerpo, pero hoy ganaste tu con todos los honores y como prueba de tu victoria contra mi, te hago entrega de la medalla insecto." Declaro Viola dándole la medalla al azabache la cual guardo en su estuche "bien va una y faltan siete." Exclamo Ash feliz y asi se fueron todos al centro pokemon de ciudad Santalun.

Bueno espero que esta batalla de gimnasio este a la altura de sus gustos, si les gusto déjenmelo saber para hacer asi todas las demás batallas.

Capitulo8: Recuerdos de la Infancia.

Ahora responderé un comentario ya que no podre responderlos todos a también ya no estare subiendo capítulos tan seguido ya que estoy por volver a la universidad asi que actualizare tal vez tres veces por semana.

Sheik Drakneus: creme esos ojos los pondrá muy seguido en esta historia, la pillina conseguirá todo lo que quiere, si eso quise dejarlo tal y como ocurrió en el anime, pero lo que no este en el anime tendra mi sello, ya que se hacer peleas o en este caso batallas epicas con mucha facilidad, bueno hasta la otra.


	8. Chapter 8

Repito pokemon no me pertenece el anime pertenece a su respectivo creador asi que sin mas el capitulo.

Al final del capitulo responderé los comentarios.

Capitulo8: Recuerdos de la Infancia.

Nos encontramos en el centro pokemon de ciudad Santalun donde nuestros héroes les están dando un tratamiento y chequeo a sus pokemon.

Nuestros héroes se encontraban fuera del centro pokemon disfrutando de un buen almuerzo, mientras hablaban sobre la batalla de gimnasio del azabache ya que fue sin duda de un alto nivel "esa fue la batalla, mas increíble que he visto en mi corta vida." Decía Bonnie a todos "vamos no es para tanto." Exclamaba el azabache un poco avergonzado "si Ash fue una batalla fenomenal, enserio viajar con ustedes será muy divertido." Declaro Clemont al azabache "sip viajen con nosotros y les aseguro que vivirán un centenar de aventuras." Declaraba el azabache a sus nuevos amigos.

Mientras entrando al centro pokemon se encontraba nuestra peli miel favorita, con la mochila del azabache ya que al joven despistado, después de la intensa batalla que tuvo, dejo su mochila y la joven no podía estar mas nerviosa, uno porque, volvería ver a su amigo de la infancia y dos porque la chica estaba completamente enamorada del azabache.

La peli miel llego donde estaban nuestros protagonistas donde fue recibida sorpresivamente por las amigas del azabache "tu eres la chica que estuvo en la batalla de gimnasio de Ash". Declaro Bonnie señalando a Serena "es eso cierto." Exclamo Ash viendo a la peli miel, lo cual lo dejo un poco en trance ya que el rostro de la chica se le asi familiar "oye disculpe no te he visto en algún lado, te me haces familiar." Pregunto el azabache a la peli miel poniéndola mas nerviosa de lo que estaba, "e…este." Decía Serena con la cara hecha un tomate por lo roja que estaba.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por May "pero porque no te sientas con nosotros y hablamos para, conocernos." Decía la castaña para hacer que todos cambiaran de tema "si claro con gusto." Respondio la peli miel sentándose con ellos, mientras el azabache no le quitaba la vista de enzima es como si para el azabache el rostro de la chica se le hiciera bastante familiar pero de donde le era familiar la chica esa era la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza del azabache.

Pero el timbre del centro pokemon salvo a la chica de que el azabache dejara de mirarla tanto, como si fuera alguien raro o algo por el estilo.

Dentro del centro pokemon al azabache le hicieron entrega de sus pokemon y se dirigió al campo de batalla, en la parte trasera del centro pokemon para hablar con sus pokemon, el azabache saco a fleching y charizard de sus pokebolas y pikachu se puso junto a ellos, mientras el azabache estaba frente a ellos "bien amigos los saque para agradecerles el haberse esforzado en la batalla de gimnasio, espero que sigamos con ese espíritu de batalla en el futuro, porque nuestro objetivo es disfrutar de este ultimo viaje porque después nos espera un reto, mas grande y ese reto es el resto de nuestras vidas no hay que rendirnos hasta el final." Decía el azabache a sus pokemon quienes respondieron a su manera.

El azabache en su discurso no se percato, de que esta siendo observado por la peli miel, la cual buscaba una forma de acercarse al azabache y poder hablar con el "vamos Serena este es el momento que estuviste esperando toda tu vida." Se decía asi misma la peli miel hasta que se armo de valor y se acerco al chico.

El azabache ahora se encontraba viendo a sus pokemon, los cuales tenían un pequeño entrenamiento con un nuevo integrante a sus entrenamientos el pequeño riolu se integro al entrenamiento.

El azabache estaba viendo entrenar a sus pokemon, cuando sintió que le tocaban la espalda "este disculpa puedo hablar contigo." Le pregunto la peli miel al azabache "claro porque no." Respondio el azabache " tu te acuerdas de mi." Le pregunto la peli miel al chico el cual la veía de un forma analítica ya que si la chica se le hacia familiar "no lo creo, pero hace mucho conocí a una niña con tus mismas facciones." Respondio el azabache "a esa niña la conociste en un campamento cierto." Pregunto la peli miel ocultando tu nerviosismo "no se, no lo recuerdo muy bien." Respondio de nuevo el azabache "bueno a esa niña la conociste en el campamento que hizo el profesor Ouk hace mucho cierto." Pregunto la peli miel de nuevo.

Sin duda lo ultimo puso a pensar al azabache "si la conocí en el campamento del profesor, nos hicimos amigos pero después se fue y no supe nada de ella." Respondio el azabache con la mirada gacha un poco "entonces si te acuerdas de mi Ash." Pregunto la peli miel de nuevo "no lo se, te me haces familiar pero no recuerdo mucho de ese campamento." Respondio el azabache mientras se ponía a pensar un sobre el tema "bueno como sea, ten quería devolverte esto." Decía Serena entregándole el pañuelo que Ash uso para curar la herida de ella.

El azabache vio el pañuelo un poco extrañado ya que no recordaba ese pañuelo pero en ese momento tubo un gran laguna mental, ya que se quedo ido un rato.

 _Flash Back._

En un bosque en la región de kanto se podía ver caminar de una forma temerosa un pequeña Serena "oigan donde están, me escuchan hay alguien por allí." Preguntaba una temerosa Serena cuando escucho el crujir de un arbusto, Serena pensaba correr pero tropezó y cayó al suelo lastimándose la rodilla.

Los arbusto sonaron nuevamente asustando mas a la peli miel, pero de los arbustos solamente salio un pequeño poliwat, pero eso no fue suficiente para calmar a la pequeña ya que los arbusto volvieron a crujir nuevamente asustando mas a Serena "yo no quería venir a este campamento quiero a mama." Grito Serena pero los arbustos sonaron nuevamente Serena con el miedo comenzó a llorar por el miedo pero de los arbustos salio el azabache de pequeño "hey poliwat donde te fuiste." Llamaba el pequeño azabache al pokemon de agua "oye que sucede te perdiste." Pregunto el pequeño azabache a Serena "si no encuentro a nadie y tengo mucho miedo." Decía le peli miel aun llorando "bien vamos hay que salir de aquí." Le decía el azabache a Serena ella intento levantarse pero no podía por el golpe en su rodilla.

El azabache saco un pañuelo de su bolsa y lo anudo en la rodilla de Serena azabache la pequeña peli miel intento levantarse pero no pudo "no puedo levantarme." Decía adolorida aun Serena "oye nunca te rindas hasta el final." Exclamo el azabache dándole la mano a Serena ella la tomo y Ash tiro con cuidado y pudo poner de pie a Serena la cual se apoyó en pecho del azabache pero se separo rápido "ves te dije que podias." Exclamo el azabache llevándose a Serena de vuelta al campamento.

 _Fin Flash Back._

El azabache seguía en trance viendo el pañuelo que le entrego Serena, la ausencia del chico empezaba a preocupar a Serena pero paso algo que solo pasaba en sus mejores sueños, el azabache literalmente la abrazo "ahora te recuerdo Serena, tu eras aquella niña con sombrero de paja, que conocí de niño, crei que no volvería a verte de nuevo." Exclamo el azabache aun estrujando a Serena la cual seguía en las nubes pero bajo ya que tenia que decir algo "si esa niña era yo, crei que me habías olvidado." Exclamaba Serena "yo jamás te olvide, Serena puedo olvidar a quien sea, pero yo no puedo olvidar a mi mejor amiga, eres muy importante para mi." Respondia el azabache sorprendiendo a la peli miel "yo tampoco te olvide Ash, siempre espere el dia que volviera a verte, también eres importante para mi y verte de nuevo me ha hecho muy feliz." Exclamo sonrojada Serena, aun abrazando al azabache.

Luego de unos minutos mas los dos hablaron sobre lo que hicieron de sus vidas, el azabache le conto de sus viajes por las regiones kanto, johto, hoen, sinnoh y tesselia, le conto sobre su puesto como cerebro de la frontera haya en kanto y también le conto que este viaje que estaba haciendo por Kalos seria el ultimo, ambos tenían un charla tranquila sin tener ninguna interrupción, pero como lo bueno tiene que terminar, termino ya que apareció en la escena alguien que Ash no creía ver de nuevo, o por lo menos no tan pronto.

El chico que apareció frente al azabache y peli miel, era nadie mas que trip el rival de Ash mientras este viaje por teselia, "pero vean no mas a quien me encontré por aquí, que haces aquí en Kalos, perdedor." Declaro el rubio al azabache haciendo que el semblante feliz que tenia, cambiara rápidamente a un semblante muy enojado "lo que yo hago, aquí no es de tu incumbencia Trip." Declaro Ash al rubio el cual no tomo nada bien lo dicho por el azabache ya que pretendía seguirlo atacando "déjame adivinar viniste aquí para competir en la liga verdad, piensas perder otra vez, como en la liga pasada cierto." Declaro Trip con orgullo "hablas de la liga en la que te elimine en la primera ronda." Respondio Ash bastante serio "hablando de eso quiero mi revancha aquí y ahora." Declaro Trip "sabes con mucho gusto me gustaría tener una batalla contigo, pero estoy muy ocupado en este momento." Respondio Ash "me importa poco lo que estes haciendo, quiero mi revancha o me llevare a la chica que esta contigo, ya que es demasiado para alguien como tu perdedor." Declaro trip fríamente para ver, que el azabache se acercaba a el para según el aceptar su reto.

Cuando estuvo a centímetros del rubio, el azabache le dio un tremendo derechazo en el rostro a trip tumbándolo en el suelo "déjame decirte una cosa y métetela bien en ese diminuto cerebro tuyo, nunca en tu vida te metas con mis amigas, porque vas a salir mal librado y acepto tu reto, y esta vez no voy a tener ningún remordimiento en desmoronar ese orgullo que tienes." Declaro el azabache con una mirada sin brillo alguno.

El rubio que seguía tirado en el suelo, estaba un poco asustado ya que pensó que debió pensar un poco mas las cosas ya que no sabia lo que el azabache podía hacer en el estado que se encontraba.

Los dos entrenadores se colocaron a cada extremo del campo de batalla para iniciar "bien será uno contra uno, sal ahora serpirior." Exclamo Trip liberando a su pokemon "como tu quieras sal ahora darkrai." Exclamo Ash liberando al pokemon legendario "pe..pero que como un perdedor como tu pudo capturar un pokemon legendario." Grito un asustado Trip "tengo mis métodos, métodos que no te importan, adelante te cedo el primer movimiento." Declaro el azabache "aliento de dragon serpirior." Ordeno trip a su pokemon el cual disparo un fuego morado que tomo la forma de un dragon "esquibalo y luego pulso obscuro." Ordeno Ash a darkrai, el pokemon espero el momento adecuado, el ataque se acercaba mas y mas y cuando el ataque iba a impactar a darkrai, simplemente se hizo a un lado, para seguidamente disparar su ataque el cual consistía en unos anillos de color negro con un pequeño brillo purpura, dándole directamente al serpirior de Trip causándole mucho daño, "vamos arriba serpior." Ordenaba Trip al pokemon "no dejes que se levante brecha negra." Ordeno Ash y darkrai hizo aparecer una esfera negra, que le lanzo a serpirior, cuando hizo contacto la esfera se expandio durmiendo a serpior dejándolo completamente indefenso "no vamos no dejes que te humille asi serpirior el no es nada." Gritaba Trip "mal sueño darkrai." Ordeno Ash a darkrai haciendo que una sombra, se introdujera dentro de serpirior para causarle un tremendo dolor "terminemos esto con pulso obscuro." Ordeno Ash a darkrai disparando su ataque a un indefenso serpirior dándole directamente, creando una explosión, que mando a serpirior a estrellarse y estamparse en el muro del campo de batalla.

Dentro del centro pokemon estaban las demás acompañantes del azabache asi como los hermanos rubios, esperando a que regresaran Ash y Serena pero les sorprendio escuchar el ruido de una explosión y salieron donde estaban Ash, Serena y un muy furioso Trip.

De regreso en el campo de batalla, estaban Ash, Serena y un muy furioso Trip ya que fue derrotado por Ash de nuevo "solo me derrotaste porque usaste un pokemon legendario." Declaro Trip "entonces tengamos otra batalla ahora, y te mostrare que no necesito de un pokemon legendario para aplastarte Trip, lo hiciste increíble darkrai ahora descansa." Exclamo Ash regresando a darkrai a su pokebola "bien sal ahora conqueldor." Grito Trip enviando a su segundo pokemon "riolu ven aquí un momento." Llamaba Ash a riolu el cual llego corriendo donde Ash preguntándose para que lo llamaba "bien amigo esta será tu primera batalla oficial." Le decía el azabache a riolu el cual se puso en guardia dentro del campo de batalla "con eso planeas vencer a conqueldor." Decía Trip riéndose de Ash "si sigue burlándote y veras que todo lo que dices y haces se te regresa." Declaro Ash "vamos Ash demuéstrale a ese, ingreido que puedes vencerlo." Grito Serena a los cuatro vientos.

Los demás amigos del azabache llegaron al campo de batalla y vieron a Serena viendo la batalla del azabache contra un chico rubio "Ash esta teniendo una batalla pokemon." Declaro May haciendo "cierto pero el otro chico lo he visto antes, parece ser que es Trip uno de los rivales de Ash." Exclamo Cynthia a los demás "entonces hay que ver la pelea." Declaro una emocionada Bonnie "si también tengo curiosidad de ver ese combate." Exclamo el rubio mayor.

De regreso en el campo de batalla estaba reiniciando el enfrentamiento entre Trip y Ash "bien conqueldor usa aplastamiento." Ordeno Trip "riolu intercéptalo con aura esfera." Ordeno Ash, haciendo que riolu dispara el ataque contra el enorme pokemon, debido a que era muy grande su velocidad era nula y sus ataques eran cercanos, le fue imposible evadir el ataque de riolu la aura esfera le dio a conqueldor estallando para hacerlo retroceder "ahora acércate y usa fuerza de palma conmbinala con una aura esfera." Ordeno Ash a riolu el cual corrió y cuando estaba a punto de hacer contacto apareció la aura esfera, y esta aura esfera llevaba un potencia enorme, ya que cuando hizo contacto con conqueldor, este salio despedido al muro también dejándolo fuera de combate y eso dejo totalmente traumado al Trip "lo ves te lo dije, puedo vencerte con cualquier pokemon, ya que no soy el mismo de antes, ya que antes de venir a Kalos entrene mucho a mis pokemon y ellos se hicieron mas fuertes que nunca." Declaro Ash al rubio el regreso a sus pokemon a sus respectivas pokebolas y se fue del lugar sin decir nada.

Luego de que la batalla terminara, el chico se dirigio de nuevo donde estaba Serena, y le sorprendio el sorpresivo abrazo que la peli miel le dio "gracias por defenderme de el." Decía la peli miel al azabache "no hay porque si, volviera a pasar lo haría de nuevo." Exclamo el azabache, asiendo que el abrazo de la peli miel, se hiciera un poco mas fuerte pero en ese momento llegaron las de mas amigas, del azabache quitándole de enzima a la peli piel la cual, se aferraba con las uñas al chico "oye suéltalo Ash es mio." Grito May en voz alta sacando de onda al azabache "no el sera mio." Grito una eufórica Cynthia "ni loca, lagartonas el será mio, ya que tengo el derecho de antigüedad." Declaro Serena, las chicas se gritaban la una a la otra, mientras de quien sabe donde sono una campana de boxoe y las tres chicas se lanzaron contra la otra, formando una pequeña bola de polvo rodeando a las féminas.

El azabache miraba esa escena con una sonrisa nerviosa "creo que este viaje será muy entretenido." Se decía asi mismo el azabache de manera nerviosa.

Bueno aquí queda esta parte de los recuerdos de Ash y Serena y les aseguro que habrá mas, y en cada capitulo las peleas entre las pretendientes del azabache se pondrán mas intensas.

Ahora si responderé los comentarios.

Sheik darkneus: sip apareció Serena y las peleas por el Azabache comenzaran asi que has tus apuestas quien, tendrá la primera vez de Ash o al final terminara en algo monumental, para el azabache, eso queda para mas adelante jejejeje.


	9. Chapter 9

Repito pokemon no me pertenece el anime pertenece a su respectivo creador a si que sin mas comencemos.

Ahora contestare algunos comentarios.

CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te halla gustado la historia, eso me ayuda para seguir actualizándola y en respecto a lo que sucederá en Kalos pues tendrás que leer la historia para averiguarlo.

Evans: claro que habrá escenas rikolinas y llenas de zhukulencia, Ash no la tiene nada fácil, en cuanto a Clemont me lo pensare conforme avance la historia por lo pronto are que Bonnie lo avergüence, algunas veces mas y cuantas serian pues serian mas de 9000 veces xddd.

Sheik Darkneus: si apareció Trip y fue vencido aplastantemente, van dos rivales de Ash y faltan tres mas que son Alla y su mega charizard Y y Chota con su mega septail y por ultimo Tobias y sus legendarios y esos tres no saben la caja de pandora, que se abrirá pronto y as de saber que caja de pandora hablo, hablo de una que ni el mas retrasado mental abriría pero como esto es pokemon y las advertencias valen madre, será una masacre pokemolistica lo que sucederá muajajajajajaja.

Bueno esos fueron los comentario, antes de seguir con la droga del cap, solo les digo que la historia sigue creciendo, debido a que lleva 18 seguidores y 15 favoritos, a los que siguen esta historia se los agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leerla ya que si, hay mejores que esta historia pero hago lo que puedo para que quede viendo y sea de buen gusto para ustedes, ahora si el cap.

Atención gente se aproxima una batalla titánica Serena vs Miette será la segunda disputa de muchas y para darle sabor al caldo será otra integrante al grupo del afortunado/desafortunado.

Capitulo9: La competencia de Poquelitos.

Luego de la batalla de Ash y Trip la situación regreso a su animo normal ahora nuestros héroes, tenían una platica tranquila luego también de la disputa de las féminas en el grupo del entrenador "bien es hora de partir al siguente gimnasio, cual es el siguiente de aquí." Pregunto Ash haciendo que Serena sacara su pokegear de su bolso "veamos el mas cercano esta en ciudad relieve, para llegar tenemos que pasar primero por, ciudad Luminalia y de allí salir a la carretera principal que nos llevara a ciudad relieve." Respondia Serena viendo su pokegear "bien esta decidido iremos a ciudad relieve." Declaro Ash con el puño en alto "si aprovechando que pasamos por ciudad Luminalia, quiero probar sus pasteles ya que dicen que son deliciosos." Declaro Serena "pasteles, alguien dijo pastel, pasteeeeeeeel." Grito May corriendo por el lado equivocado "May es por el otro lado." Grito Cynthia "por eso decía es por el otro lado pasteeeeel." Grito de nuevo la castaña corriendo llevándose a todos de arrastra.

Luego de unas horas de larga caminata llegaron al parque central de ciudad Luminalia, nuestros protagonistas se encontraban centados en unas bancas en dicho parque, mientras a la peli miel le cayera la idea de darle a los pokemon de los pokelitos que ella, acostumbra hacer.

La oji azul les repartio pokelitos a los pokemon, estos probaron dichos postres y se sintieron en las nubes, pero de repente Ash decide probar uno y se quedo con la mirada ensombrecida por un momento, la peli miel observo como la cara del azabache seguía cubierta por su gorra "esto esto, esto esta delicioso." Declaro Ash quitándole el miedo que tenia Serena "hay no me asustes asi." Critico Serena al entrenador.

Los entrenadores seguían disfrutando de su rato en el parque cuando de repente una estela azul cubrió la pequeña sesta de los pokelitos de Serena, los entrenadores se levantaron sola para ver a un slurpuff comerce los pokelitos de Serena, el pokemon luego de comerse los pokelitos hizo un gesto diciendo que estaban regulares "mi slufpuff dice que tus pokelitos son regulares." Declaro una voz desconocida para todos, la chica que apareció frente a ellos, era de cabello azul casi hasta los hombros, piel clara, ojos rojos, bestia una camisa manga larga verde claro, un chaleco azul y una corbata naranja.

Nuestros entradores se giraron y vieron a la chica peli azul pararse junto a slurpuff que se comio los pokelitos de Serena "porque dices que son regulares." Critico una Serena bastante molesta "es porque mi slurpuff sabe cuales son lo pokelitos de mejor calidad y esos son los mios ya veras." Exclamo la oji roja dándole a los pokemon un pokelito y se los comieron haciendo un gesto de que estaba delicioso, pero también el azabache tomo una, el pokelito que agarro tenia una ramita enzima y después de haberse comido el pokelito, Ash parecía un charizard lanzado un lanzallamas por todos lados ya que el pokelito picaba un monton "ese pokelito estaba demasiado picante." Exclamo Ash aun asiendo lanza llamas "es por eso que los pokelitos son solo para pokemon, el que tomaste fue hecho para un feneking, ese pokelito llevaba una baya tomato dentro." Exclamo la oji roja "si me di cuenta, tarde pero me di cuenta." Exclamo Ash echando humo de la boca "vez eso te paso por ser un tragon Ash." Regaño May al entrenador "mira quien habla si en la mañana te comiste una porción de comida, para adultos y cabe resaltar que pediste el mismo plato tres veces mas." Critico una relaja Cynthia sonrojando a la castaña "turn down for what." Exclamo el azabache dando a entender que trolearon a May.

Todos siguieron charlando hasta que recordaron un punto muy pero muy importante en la ecuación "a todo caso, quien eres." Pregunto Ash a la peli azul "pues mi nombre es Miette y ustedes." Respondio y pregunto la ya presentada Miette "pues yo soy Ash." Respondio el azabache "yo soy May." Respondio la castaña "yo soy Cynthia." Respondio la rubia mayor "Serena." Respondio corto y tajante la peli miel, dándole a la peli azul una fiera mirada "ya se porque estas asi, es porque mis pokelitos son mas sabrosos que los tuyos cierto." Declaro Miette haciendo enojar mas a Serena "no lo son y te lo puedo demostrar." Declaro Serena "pues están de suerte chicas ya que hoy hay una competencia de hacer pokelitos porque no se inscriben, y la que gane esa competencia será la mejor asiendo los pokelitos." Declaro Clemont señalando un volante.

Las dos chicas corrieron a inscribirse, mientras el resto del grupo los seguía a un paso calmado "hay tanta discusión por unos pokelitos." Exclamo el azabache por el berrinche de la peli miel y peli azul "cierto pero será divertido como termina el asunto." Exclamo la castaña "si puede ser divertido verlas competir." Declaro la rubia mayor "bueno mientras sea divertido yo voy estar apoyando a Serena." Exclamo la rubia menor "bueno esperemos que esto no termine en un incendio, o en una bomba nuclear." Exclamo Clemont.

El grupo llego al lugar del concurso, para ver que Serena y Miette ya se habían inscrito y solo tocaba ver el concurso, que estaba a minutos de comenzar.

Nuestros protagonistas esperaban que comenzara la batalla de pokelitos, digo la competencia de pokelitos, la cual empezó diez minutos mas tarde, dentro del concurso se veía a todos los participantes, darle el cien por cien en el concurso hasta que llego el momento de decidir quienes pasarían a la siguiente ronda.

Luego de que los jueces tomaran su decisión sobre los que pasaban a la siguiente ronda, decidieron darles un tiempo a los competidores para buscar bayas frescas para sus pokelitos.

Los jueces dieron dos horas para que los participantes buscaran las bayas, pero para nuestro protagonista eso seria todo un reto, el chico estaba sentado de lo mas tranquilio, cuando las dos chicas se sentaron a un lado de el, Serena al derecho y Miette al izquierdo, la oji roja decidio hacer su jugada para irritar a la peli miel "oye Ash y tu tienes novia." Esa pregunta hizo que el azabache sudara frio, "es…este no no tengo." Respondio Ash a Miette, la cual quedo observando a Serena y ella simplemente la ignoro.

Luego de ese momento incomodo, Miette, Serena y Ash fueron a buscar las bayas mientras el resto del grupo fue a buscar donde almorzar.

En el bosque donde se tendría que suponer que había una cantidad abundante de bayas, estaba vacio no tenia ni una sola baya o arboles de bayas, las chicas no prestaron a los arboles cortados a la mitad pero Ash si "creo que alguien esta saboteando el concurso tu que crees pikachu." Decía el Azabache al raton amarillo "pika, pi (tienes razón.). Respondio el raton amarillo en su idioma.

El caso del sabotaje era cierto, ya que la mayoría de los arboles fueron cortados a la mitad como si alguien no quisiera que nadie ganara el concurso de pokelitos, Ash pretendía investigar un poco mas pero, lo desconcertó un grito.

El azabache escucho el grito y corrió en dirección a este, cuando llego al lugar pudo ver una gran maquina con una enorme tijeras, y arrinconadas a un árbol estaban Miette y Serena, ya que la maquina era manejada por el equipo rocket y estos amenazaban con hacerles daño si no les daban a los pokemon, pero le sorprendio ver a Jessie mas enojada de lo normal y lo entendio todo, una de las competidoras era Jessie y como perdió, decidio sabotear el concurso de pokelitos, la mujer estaba enojada y podía hacer cualquier cosa, incluso herir a una persona y lo estaba haciendo prácticamente pesaba en hacerles algo grave a las chicas si no les daba a sus pokemon.

El equipo rocket preparaba el golpe para Serena y Miette pero una aura esfera dio en el robot sacándolo de balance, debido al golpe de aura esfera la maquina retrocedió y le dio tiempo al azabache de poner frente a las dos chicas "James: rayos ya apareció el bobo." Grito enoja el peli morado "a quien le importa hay que tomar a sus pokemon, con esa carnada cayo en nuestra trampa." Grito la peli roja "si hay desquitarnos." Grito efusivamente el gato parlante "chicas se encuentran bien." Pregunto el azabache volteando a ver a las chicas ellas simplemente asintieron, para luego voltear a ver al equipo rocket con una mirada llena de odio, dicha mirada no tenia brillo alguno, lo único que quería hacer, es darles una lección monumental al trio de chiflados "ahora si se pasaron, desgraciados." Exclamaba enojado el azabache "y que, que harás, llorar." Grito una eufórica Jessie, mientras hacia que la maquina soltara un golpe "riolu aura esfera." Ordeno Ash pero el pokemon se quedo petrificado viendo aquel objeto de metal que se le acercaba.

El pokemon no se movia, y eso le dio mala espina al azabache asi que se puso frente al pokemon, llevándose el aquel fuerte golpe, el golpe fue literalmente bastante fuerte, ya que hizo que Ash cayera bastante lastimado al suelo.

El acto echo por el equipo rocket dejo petrificadas a las dos chicas que vieron de principio a fin aquel golpe, que le dieron al entrenador viendo que el equipo rocket tenia una enorme sonrisa por el acto que hicieron.

Riolu y pikachu se acercaron a su entrenador preocupados, ya que le estaba costando ponerse en pie, lo único que pudo hacer es poner de rodillas para darle al equipo rocket una mirada fría que los empezó a asustar, el pokemon aura que vio todo, eso se reprendia a el mismo, por haberse asustado en aquel momento, riolu apretó sus puños, mientras comenzó a brillar, riolu con su enojo evoluciono a lucario, quitándole ese miedo que tenia al ser un riolu, el entrenador vio eso y simplemente sonrio.

La evolución del pokemon, asusto mucho al equipo rocket, lo cuales no salían del susto, lucario se preparo para atacar y salio corriendo a una velocidad superior a la de pikachu, con su ataque rápido, y en menos de un segundo dio una fuerte tacleada al robot del equipo rocket, haciendo que el robot retrocediese, Ash saco su pokedex y vio los ataques nuevos que tenia lucario y eran buenos los ataques nuevos eran, puño incremento, velocidad extrema, sonido metálico y pulso dragon.

El azabache se pudo poner de pie nuevamente y ponerse al lado de lucario, poniéndole una mano en su hombro, "bien lucario ponte eso." Decía el azabache dándole la mega piedra la cual era como un brazalete de color rojo con la mega piedra incrustada, el pokemon la tomo y se la coloco y pudo sentir todo lo que sentía su entrenador "bien es hora de enseñarles a esos idiotas a no meterse con nosotros, lucario mega evoluciona." Ordeno Ash presionando la piedra llave que tenia, haciendo que lucario se cubriese en un brillo naranja comenzando a mega evolucionar, el pokemon luego solto un fuerte rugido, destrozando un poco el suelo por el poderoso nivel de aura que expulsaba.

Si el equipo rocket antes estaba asustado, ahora estaban petrificados en terror total "puño incremento." Ordeno Ash a mega lucario, asiendo que el pokemon se moviera a tal velocidad, que desquebrajo el suelo debajo suyo.

En un segundo lucario solto el golpe al robot haciéndolo retroceder bastante, el quipo rocket bajo del robot mareados, "sal ahora inkai." Grito el peli morado mandando a su nuevo pokemon "aura esfera y no te detengas en disparar solo hasta que yo diga lo contrio." Ordeno Ash a lucario cual disparo tres auras esfera, dándole a inkai derrotándolo fácilmente pero no se detuvo y disparo tres veces mas, hasta que Ash detuvo los ataques "esos ataques fueron por intentar lastimar a unas chicas indefensas y el ultimo será por haber hecho daño a mi, lucario aura esfera." Ordeno Ash a lucario el cual disparo el ataque al trio de chiflados mandándoles a volar nuevamente.

Luego lucario desvaneció la mega evolución y se acerco a su entrenador el cual estaba apoyado en un rodilla en el suelo, el pokemon seguía enojado consigo mismo por haberse asustado "vamos no te regañas a ti mismo lucario es normal tener miedo a todos nos pasa ahora hay que ir con Serena y Miette." Exclamo el azabache poniéndose de pie nuevamente y caminar donde estaban las dos chicas, Serena se levanto rápido y abrazo a Ash por precupacion, ya le asusto bastante el golpe que le dieron, luego de calmar la situación, las dos chicas le dieron a Ash los primeros auxilios, curando las pocas heridas que tenia.

Luego de revisar a Ash y no encontrar nada grave se fueron de regreso al concurso, pero en el camino la peli azul no dejaba de ver a Ash con un sonrojo notable en la chica, la peli miel vio eso y como si fuera un robot escaneo a Miette "alerta potencial amenaza se recomienda aniquilación." Decía a si misma Serena como si fuera un robot.

Todos regresaron al concurso solo para que los ganadores fueran los hermanos pokelitos, asi con ese resultado nadie supo quien era la mejor haciendo pokelitos pero hubo otro problema.

Ahora ya nuevamente en el centro de ciudad Luminalia estaban nuestros protagonistas viendo a Miette, con cuchillos, espadas, poke pistolas y lanzas a Miette ya que le pregunto al azabache si los podía acompañar y como el azabache nunca le dice que no a nadie y se maldice por eso, le dijo a Miette que si los podía acompañar en su viaje.

Bueno aquí esta el cap espero les guste ya que tuve que ver el capitulo para hacer este, espero y este de su agrado, asi que hasta la próxima.

La próxima historia que actualizare según su votación será entre estas.

Dragon ball dxd.

Jóvenes guerreros

Un angel y Un sayajin.

Voten por cual y yo los complazco adiós.


	10. Chapter 10

Repito pokemon no me pertenece el anime pertenece a su respectivo creador.

Antes que nada agradezco que comenten esta historia ya que es mi segunda historia de pokemon que hago, y la primera fue un fracaso total, sere muy sincero tenia mucho miedo de publicar esta historia y que no gustara, pero enorme es y será mi sorpresa ya que cada vez que reviso la cantidad de vistos y visitantes de cada capitulo, me llega de alegría ya que son entre 150 a 200 visitas a la historia y esta historia va por los cielos ya que llega 4500 visitas, solo les digo muchas gracias y hare un pequeño especial, en esta historia lo que será un preguntas y respuestas dentro de esta historia, ya que seria el especial por superar los veinte comentarios, sin mas dejen sus frikis preguntas ya que no hay limite en el numero de preguntas, suelten sus preguntas pueden ser cualquier cosa.

Ahora responderé los comentarios.

TaichiKudo534: no te preocupes colega planeo hacer esa parte pero mas adelante, asi que la parte de la carrera de ryhorn queda en pie.

Sheik Darkneus: planeaba hacerlo asi pero mejor decidi por otro momento, y ese momento fue cuando el pokemon se vio muy vulnerable y quería conseguir ese factor de miedo y terror, en el pokemon al ver herido a su enterrador, y la parte de la evolución de riolu a lucario me quedo bien, y en cuanto a Serena creme que te dire que imaginara mil y un formas de como deshacerse de sus rivales de amor.

aten92: ya pronto mi amigo, ya que esa historia me cuesta mucho hacerla y he estado escribiendo y borrando capitulo que hago ya que no me ha gustado como me salen, pero estoy cerca de terminar el capitulo que te digo será jodidamente épico.

CCSakuraforeve: mi amiga si el capitulo anterior te gusto, espera a que veas este ya que te gustara muchísimo, o al menos eso espero.

Evans: jejeje si no me canso de sorprender, y si te checas mis demás historias te recomiendo dragon ball dxd, jóvenes guerreros y un angel y un sayajin, te prometo que te sacaran mas de alguna sonrisa o carcajada, en cuanto a darle novia a Clemont creme que lo tengo en mente, esos cambios de brillo en los ojos del azabache, se verán muchas veces y perdona el super spoiler, por que el mas notable será cuando Ash se entere de que Allan esta unido a una organización llamada equipo flair, cuando se entere de eso, el azabache será todo un badass hecho y derecho.

Bien ya con los comentarios respondidos comenzare con el capitulo asi que espero y lo disfruten.

Capitulo10: Un Metagros con Mucho Poder.

Encontramos a nuestro grupo de protagonistas dirigirse rumbo a ciudad Relieve para la segunda batalla de gimnasio de Ash.

En estos momentos nuestros héroes estaban de paso en un centro pokemon, de una ciudad pequeña pero llena de movimiento ya que afuera del centro, estaban algunos entrenadores teniendo batallas pokemon, para pasar un rato agradable.

Nuestros protagonistas tomaron esa oportunidad para darles un chekeo a sus pokemon, solo por si las dudas y mientras esperan el grupo estaba sentado, en una de las mesas del centro pokemon, teniendo una platica bastante entretenida, el azabache contaba sus vivencias en sus viajes, a los pokemon que ayudo, en dichos viajes, pokemon como lugia, zapdos, articuno, moltres, a groudon, kyogre, deoxys, mewtwo, darkrai, dialga, palkia, arceus, giratina, cheimin y entre otros pokemon que están eternamente agradecidos con el entrenador.

La nueva integrante del grupo Miette estaba bastante impresionada por las aventuras del chico "en alguna de esas aventuras pusiste tu vida en riesgo." Pregunto la peli azul "pues desde que empecé mi viaje, la primera vez fue cuando use mi cuerpo para proteger a pikachu de una parvada de esperrou, que intentaron lastimarlos, la cosa es que si tengo que dar mi vida para salvar a cualquier pokemon pues que asi sea." Respondio Ash " pero no te pones a pensar que en algún momento terminaras muriendo." Decía entre regaño y preocupación la campeona "pues de morir lo dudo bastante ya que soy alguien difícil, de sacar del camino, pero si me preocupa, pero me preocupan mas mis pokemon y personas que me rodean que yo mismo." Exclamo el azabache viendo al techo del centro pokemon "esperaba que respondieras algo asi Ash, pero si fuera asi, no serias el Ash que conocí cuando comencé mi viaje." Exclamo la castaña, "pero igualmente ten mucho cuidado Ash." Decía con bastante preocupación la peli miel.

Mientras en los altavoces del centro pokemon dieron el aviso que los pokemon estaban en optimas condiciones y que podían ir por ellos, cuando quisieran.

Nuestros protagonistas estaban recogiendo a sus pokemon, cuando dos entrenadores entraron con sus pokemon, en sus brazos los pokemon estaban en un estado deplorable "que les paso a sus pokemon." Pregunto una shokeada enfermera "estábamos en el bosque entrenando cuando, apareció un Metagros de un color diferente a lo normal y no solo su color era diferente si no que tenia mas poder que un Metagros común, intentamos tranquilizarnos en una batalla, pero Metagros fue implacable, nos vencio sin ningún problema ni siquiera pudimos cansarlo." Respondio uno de los entrenadores "dicen que ese metagros, es fuerte donde puede encontrarlo." Pregunto el azabache "piensas ir por ese metagros Ash." Pregunto una preocupada Serena "si, voy por ese metagros ya que si lo atrapo, dejara de causar problemas." Respondio serio el azabache "bien no podremos hacer que cambie de parecer hay que irnos." Exclamo la campeona "no me malentiendan, pero prefiero ir yo solo, si es asi de peligroso, como dicen no quiero que salgan lastimados." Declaro el azabache.

Sus amigas y amigo entendieron su razonamiento y lo dejaron ir solo por ese metagros, ya que le dijeron exactamente donde vieron a ese metagros, problemático y Ash se dirigió rumbo a dicho lugar.

Cuando el azabache entro en el bosque se fue a lo seguro y saco a sus dos pokemon mas fuertes, saca a lucario y mewtwo ya que si era cierto de lo fuerte que era necesitaría toda la ayuda posible "para que me llamaste Ash." Pregunto serio mewtwo "la verdad quiero que me ayudes a capturar a un metagros, que esta causando problemas." Respondio el azabache "no le veo el problema de acuerdo te ayudare." Respondio el pokemon.

El entrenador y los dos pokemon llegaron al centro del bosque donde encontraron una montaña, Ash, lucario y mewtwo decidieron detenerse y observar el lugar en busca del metagros.

Los tres estaban vigilando por todos lados cuando se percataron de que algo se acercaba a gran velocidad, y antes de que lo que sea se acercase mas a ellos se hicieron a un lado y a una velocidad enorme un metagros de color negro, paso cerca de ellos con una psico carga, estrellándose en la montaña "con que tu eres el metagros que esta causando problemas, a los entrenadores." Grito Ash al pokemon el cual solto un enorme rugido desatando su poder psíquico y desquebrajando el suelo, "lucario aura esfera y tu mewtwo bola sombra." Ordeno Ash a los pokemon los cuales dispararon sus ataques, los cuales dieron en el pokemon creando una explosión bastante fuerte, tumbando muchos arboles a la redonda.

El polvo se disipo dejando ver a Ash y sus pokemon a un metagros estático, pero rápidamente se cubrió de una luz y se abalanzo contra los pokemon de Ash, el metagros ataco con otra psico carga "mewtwo escudo psíquico en ti y lucario." Grito Ash a mewtwo el cual hizo aparecer un campo de energía en el y lucario, metagros se acercaba mas y aumento la velocidad de su ataque y rompió la defensa de mewtwo y lucario como si fuera de papel, enviando a volar a los dos pokemon.

Los pokemon se pusieron de pie rápidamente para ponerse de pie "lucario velocidad extrema y mewtwo apóyalo con una bola sombra." Ordeno Ash y lucario a una velocidad vertiginosa se abalanzo contra metagros y mewtwo disparo la bola sombra, el ataque de mewtwo dio directamente contra metagros creando una explosión tenue disminuyendo su velocidad "bien lucario ahora no te detengas con velocidad extrema, pero agrégale también fuerza de palma." Ordeno Ash a lucario y aun con velocidad extrema se fue contra metagros y cuando se le acerco uso fuerza de palma, los dos ataques colisionaron contra metagros, haciendo que se estrellase contra el suelo.

El polvo se disipo después del ataque de lucario y mewtwo y Ash se preparo para lo que fuera y no vio movimiento en metagros asi que le lanzo una pokebola, la pokebola lanzada por Ash parpadeo dos veces, pero metagros salio de la pokebola dispuesto a seguir luchando, metagros solto un rugido enorme cubriéndolo de una luz azul, cuando la luz se detuvo la apariencia de metagros cambio, si lo que Ash vei frente suyo era un metagros mega evolucionar sin una mega piedra.

Ash seguía en shock, después de ver que metagros evoluciono sin una mega piedra, el pokemon tomo la oportunidad para atacar con un poderoso híper rayo "lucario aura esfera y mewtwo bola sombra." Ordeno Ash a los dos pokemon los cuales lanzaron sus ataques, pero estos se vieron opacados por el ataque de metagros, ya que les gano en poder, dándoles de lleno a lucario y mewtwo dejándolos agotados "tiene una fuerza enorme, que sugieres Ash." Exclamaba serio mewtwo "solo se me ocurre una cosa que hacer, mega evolucionen." Ordeno Ash tocando su piedra llave asiendo mega evolucionar a lucario y mewtwo.

Ahora la batalla entre lucario y mewtwo contra metagros paso a ser una batalla entre mega lucario y mega mewtwo x contra mega metagros, los tres pokemon se miraban seria mente "aura esfera los dos." Ordeno Ash y los pokemon dispararon sus ataques mientras metagros disparo otro hiper rayo, el cual aun los superaba por un poco, el choque de los dos ataques ocasiono una explosión enorme, afectando mas el bosque, "rayos ese metagros se puso bastante rudo, bien no me gusta la desventaja numérica pero no tengo mas opción, si la batalla se prolonga mas, el bosque se vera mas afectado y los pokemon que viven aquí, se quedaran sin un lugar para vivir, bien no hay de otro charizard sal ahora." Grito Ash haciendo aparecer a charizard "mega evoluciona charizard." Ordeno Ash a charizard el cual se cubrió en un brillo naranja y mega evoluciono a su mega forma x.

Ahora las desventaja para mega metagros era evidente, pero no lo expresaba ya que veía a los tres pokemon en su estado mega, pero el mega metagros no se dejaría capturar por cualquier entrenador, si lo capturan ese entrenador tiene para poder obedecerlo.

El azabache veía como el mega metagros no se intimidaba por la desventaja numérica "lanzallamas y aura esfera." Ordeno Ash a sus pokemon charizard disparo su ataque, el cual mega metagros evadió rápidamente, pero no le dio tiempo de evadir las dos aura esfera que impactaron en el con una gran fuerza, fuerza que lo hizo empezar a caer al suelo "charizard recíbelo con una garra dragon." Ordeno Ash a charizard el cual rugio y hizo que las garras de uno de sus brazos se cubriera de una luz verde, para abalanzarse contra mega metagros, charizard llego con mega metagros rápidamente soltando el golpe con sus garras dragon, dándole de lleno a mega metagros para estrellarlo en el suelo, pero le duro muy poco la estrategia a Ash ya que mega metagros atrapo a charizard con su poder pisquico y lo estrello en el suelo, para después atacarlo con una psico carga, "velocidad extrema y golpe incremento lucario y mewtwo tu apóyalo con una aura esfera." Ordeno Ash a sus otros dos pokemon.

Lucario se movio a una velocidad cegadora, mientras uno de sus puños se cubria en una energía naranja, lucario llego rápidamente con mega metagros y se puso bajo de el, dándole el golpe incremento suspendiéndolo en el aire, para recibir de lleno la aura esfera de mewtwo, el cual estaba bastante agotado por la batalla, el aura esfera de mega mewtwo dio contra mega metagros, explotando y estrellándolo en el suelo, haciendo que el pokemon pierda su mega evolución, al igual que los pokemon de Ash.

El entrenador regreso a charizard y mewtwo a sus pokebolas a descansar y dejo fuera a lucario el cual era el menos cansado, el cual perdió también su mega forma, Ash le lanzo otra pokebola a metagros, la pokebola parpadeo tres veces y parecía que se quedaría dentro, pero metagros se volvió a salir, pero ya no tenia la energía de antes estaba cansando pero igualmente el pokemon no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente "baya metagros si tiene un gran espíritu de batalla, lucario prepárate este ataque lo decidirá todo, usa pulso dragon." Ordeno Ash a lucario el cual preparo su ataque mientras metagros preparaba un híper rayo con toda la energía que le quedaba.

En ese punto de la batalla, podía sentir la tensión, era una tensión tan densa que se podría cortar con un cuchillo, ya que este ataque decidiría todo, atrapar a metagros para que deje de causar problemas o perder y regresar con la cabeza baja, por fracasar al intentar capturarlo " ahora lucario dispara el pulso dragon." Grito Ash a todo pulmón haciendo que lucario lanzara la bola de energía verde contra metagros y metagros disparo su híper rayo.

Los ataques de ambos pokemon colisionaron, generando una gran presión de aire al colisionar, ambos ataques se quedaron fijos en un punto, no retrocedía lucario como no retrocedía metagros, ambos pokemon ponía toda la fuerza que les quedaba en el aire.

Pero lo que paso, nadie se lo hubiera imaginado los dos ataques explotaron, creando una explosión que cubrió a los dos pokemon, luego de que la explosión se detuviera se podía ver de pie a lucario y a un metagros flotar con mucha dificultad, lucario flaqueo un poco pero puso toda su determinación y permaneció en pie, pero metagros ya no podía dar para mas y cayo al suelo con los ojos en espiral "bien es mi oportunidad, pokebola ve." Grito Ash a todo pulmón lanzando la pokebola a metagros.

La pokebola cuando cayo al suelo, se movio y parpadeo tres veces hasta que la luz de la pokebola se apago dando a entender que metagros fue capturado con éxito.

Luego de capturar al metagros mas badass de todos, el azabache regreso a lucario a su pokebola y regreso al centro pokemon.

El azabache llego al centro pokemon y le dio cuatro pokebolas a la enfermera, le entrego las pokebolas de mewtwo, charizard, lucario y si la pokebola de metagros.

Luego de dejar a sus pokemon con la enfermera se fue con sus amigos a contarles de la enérgica batalla que tubo con metagros "dinos Ash dinos que tan difícil fue, que tan fuerte era." Preguntaba una emocionada Bonnie al saber todo "pues no les voy a mentir, fue jodidamente difícil, tuve que usar tres pokemon, mega evolucionados para atraparlo." Respondio un agitado Ash por todo lo que paso "entonces no exageraron con lo que dijeron los entrenadores sobre el metagros." Exclamaba la castaña "no todo fue cierto." Respondio cansado el azabache "nos mostraras al metagros cuando sane." Pregunto una incrédula Miette "pero claro tengo que presentarle a sus nuevos compañeros de entrenamiento." Respondio Ash "baya cada dia me sorprendes mas, Ash hay que tener una batalla pronto." Exclamo una sonriente Cynthia " claro para mi seria un honor tener una batalla, contigo Cynthia." Respondio Ash "pero eso si, si yo gano aras lo que yo quiera un dia entero, y cuando digo cualquier cosa es cualquier cosa." Exclamo una super roja Cynthia "alerta alerta, amenaza detectada, destruir, destruir, debo destruir." Decía la peli miel al estilo de terminaitor.

El azabache estaba super nervioso, ya que Cynthia lo reto a una batalla en un tono provocador, cumpliendo con su objetivo hacer que el entrenador tuviera serios problemas haya abajo.

Luego del enorme momento incomodo, la enfermera llamo a Ash para que fuera por sus pokemon, el entrenador fue rápidamente por sus pokemon para después dirigirse al campo del centro pokemon.

Ya en el campo del centro pokemon, nuestros protagonistas estaban listos para ver a los pokemon del entrenador, pero la mas entusiasmada era Miette ya que ella solo ha visto a lucario y pikachu, "bien salgan todos quiero que conozcan a un nuevo amigo." Exclamo Ash lanzando todas sus pokebolas, haciendo aparecer a charizard con su mega piedra, ah mewtwo con su mega piedra, a lucario con su mega piedra, ha darkrai, ha latias, bolbasaur, totodail y por ultimo a garchomp el cual se prenso en la cabeza de Ash con una mordida de "cariño" "bien sal ahora blaiziken." Exclamo may sacando a blaiziken "tu también sal ahora garchomp." Exclamo Cynthia sacando a su garchomp hembra, cuando la garchomp hembra apareció, vio fijamente al garchomp de Ash muy detenidamente "parece que fue amor a primera vista." Exclamo Ash sorprendido por eso "si tienes razón, bueno no le veo el problema que sean pareja y tengan huevos." Decía una feliz Cynthia ya que su compañera encontró su media naranja.

Clemont saco a su bonnelvi y Miette a su respectivo pokemon (el cual no recuerdo xddd).

El entrenador se puso en el centro del campo del centro pokemon con la pokebola de metagros y respiro hondo "bien espero que esto no termine mal." Exclamo Ash tomando otra bocanada de aire "bien metagros sal ahora." Exclamo Ash lanzando la pokebola para liberar a metagros el cual vio para todos lados desorientado ya que no sabia donde se encontraba "bien metagros primero que nada, dire que no te voy a obligar a que te quedes conmigo, puedes irte si asi lo deseas, pero si te quedas te prometo que viviras batallas increíbles, pero es decisión tuya." Declaro Ash a metagros.

Las chicas y Clemont no alcanzaban a decir absolutamente nada ya que nunca había visto un metagros de ese color, pero les asombro mas el como hablo Ash con el pokemon dando a entender de que el respetara lo que decidiera.

El entrenador esperaba que metagros decidiera algo, pero se sorprendio mas cuando el pokemon hizo una reverencia frente al azabache sacándolo de onda, fue hay donde mewtwo tomo las cartas en el asunto " Ash metagros dice que se quedara contigo y se convertirá en tu pokemon ya que tu demostraste que eres digno de ser su entrenador, el atacaba a los demás entrenadores para encontrar a su entrenador correcto y como esos entrenadores nunca podían, hacerle mucho, los dejaba ir, pero cuando apareciste tu y lo enfrentaste y capturaste, metagros vio que tu eras el indicado para ser su entrenador." Decía mewtwo relatando todo lo que estaba en los pensamientos de metagros.

El azabache estaba impresionado y mucho ya que tenia a un pokemon fuerte, en su equipo.

Pero Ash ignoro un hecho importante, ya que en los cielos, un pokemon con forma de serpiente observo la batalla, dicho pokemon, era de color negro, tenia unos brazos pequeños y era bastante largo, el pokemon que observo toda la batalla, era un pokemon que difícilmente se logra ver y mucho menos llamar su atención, ese pokemon era nada mas que el protector de la atmosfera, el pokemon que se encarga de mantener a raya las peleas de groudon y kyogre, era nada mas y nada menos que rayquaza uno de los pokemon, mas fuertes en todo el mundo pokemon, el pokemon vio la batalla de Ash con el metagros negro y el pokemon legendario sabia que encontró al entrenador indicado que se ara llamar su entrenador

Pero el encuentro entre Ash y rayquaza tendrá que esperar ya que esta historia continura…..

Bueno amigos espero les guste y quiero que me digan que les parecio mi idea de hacer a un metagros capas de mega evolucionar a voluntad.

Lo de las preguntas empiezan hoy pueden dejar el numero de preguntas que quieran y yo las responderé con mucho gusto, ahora si hasta la próxima mis pokefanaticos.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola criaturitas fanáticas y fanáticos de los pokemon y del amourshipping preguntas, antes de empezar quiero recomendarles que le echen un ojo a las historias de un amigo llamado Alucard77 ya que tienen buenas historias y demás pedirles que le echen a un ojo a mi nueva historia titulada el fina de la humanidad, ahora empecemos con las preguntas.

Capitulo11: sección de preguntas 1/?

Bueno las primeras preguntas son del usuario TaichiKudo534 que me pregunta lo siguiente:

¿De verdad haras a serena yandere?

Pues veras mi querido saltamontes Serena no es yandere es una kudere, ella tiene mucho amor por el azabache, simplemente si el se fija en otra chica, Serena usaría hasta sus uñas para dejar en claro quien es la que manda.

¿Habra algo entre fennekin y pikachu?

Mi querido amigo claro que habrá acercamientos con fennehin y pikachu, si hice uno con el garchomp de Ash, con la garchomp de Cynthia porque no hacer uno entre la ratita amarilla y fannekin.

¿Dejaras que serena atrape su pacham y sylveon o los cambiaras?  
en caso de que si atrape a los ya mencionados ¿le daras algun otro pokemon a serena aparte de pancham y sylveon?

Pues claro que si porque quiero que lo canon baja en mi historia y Serena tendrá un pokemon que me sugirió un seguidor pero mas adelante ya que es una sorpresa y yo no doy spoilers asi que tendrá que esperar muahahahahaha.

¿Serena si participara en los perfomance pokemon?

Claro que si ya que lo canon va ir dentro de la historia, para darle un seguimiento mas correcto en mi historia.

¿may se metera a los perfomance pokemon?

Bien mi querido amigo no lo había pensado pero, ya que me diste la idea porque no intentarlo, espero que mis respuestas te hayan gustado y si tienes mas preguntas, déjalas en los comentarios.

Las siguientes preguntas son del usuario Evans:

¿Has planeado que pokemons atraparan May, Cynthia, etc? ¿se puede hacer sugerencias?

Claro que si pero no se cuales si tienes alguno en mente, déjamelo saber ya que acepto ideas ya que esta historia no es solo mia, si no de todos ustedes ya que ustedes me ayudaron a que si disparara rápidamente.

¿Has planeado que pokemons atraparan May, Cynthia, etc? ¿se puede hacer sugerencias?

No ya que planeo también meter en el harem a korrina y a sauna, pero si tienes mas sugerencias puedes darme a las candidatas para el harem del condimento.

¿Por qué los inventos de Clemont terminan explotando?

Eso mi amigo se debe a que el gran y alabado arceus asi lo quiere xd o simplemente, explotan porque los creadores quieren que nos riamos con sus grandes inventos y sus mas grandes fails, espero y mis respuestas te gusten amigo y si tienes mas preguntas déjalas en los comentarios que con gusto las responderé, hasta pronto.

Bueno esas fueron las preguntas que recibí hasta la próxima mis amigos y recordatorio, chequéense las historias de mi amigo Alucard77 y pasarse con mi nueva historia El Fin de la Humanidad, hasta la próxima.


	12. Chapter 12

Repito pokemon no me pertenece el anime pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

Siento tardarme tanto con el cap pero entiéndanme estoy en la universidad y escribo con el tiempo que llegue a disponer, espero sepan entenderme amigos.

A continuación algo que se me ha estado olvidando y es la descripción física de las chicas en mi historia y créame no hay planas bueno tal vez chauna pero las dems no son planas.

May: 17 años por lo cual tiene unos pechos copa C.

Cynthia: 19 años (atención aquí la edad de Cynthia varia ya que no se sabe con exactitud que edad tiene solo que es la campeona de Sinnoh mas joven que a tenido la región) por lo cual tiene unos pecho copa D.

Serena: 17 años por lo cual tiene unos pechos copa C.

Miette: 17 años por lo tanto tiene unos pechos copa C.

Ahora en todas las historias de pokemon a ash no le cambian ni un poco su complexión física y ya me estoy hartando un poco de ver al mismo enclenque de siempre.

Ash: 17 años tiene una complexión muscular mas notoria, no es un físico culturista eso no viene al caso, esta igual de definido que un luchador de artes marciales mixtas, osea tiene musculos pero no es la gran cosa.

Ahora si espero y sepan respetar porque lo hago asi y es por una razón y esa razón es por sus amigas/novias/esposas.

Bien ahora el patrocinio le recomiendo las historias de mi amigo escritor alucard77 ya que dichas historias son increíblemente divertidas ahora si el capitulo.

Capitulo12: Escalando por la victoria.

Nuestros protagonistas había llegado a ciudad relieve para la segunda batalla de gimnasio de Ash, el chico había planeado su estrategia tras ver al lider del gimnasio en el bastion batalla, y desde ese momento pensó su estrategia y pokemon que utilizaría contra el lider de gimnasio Grant.

"N/A: el especial del bastion batalla vendrá en el siguiente capitulo, después el especial de la carrera de ryhorn y la batalla entre garchomps osea, ash vs Cynthia y en dicho especial habrá lemon.

La ciudad relieve era hermosa, ya que estaba construida alrededor de una montaña dándole ese aspecto de grandeza y majestuosidad además que se podía ver el océano ya que tenían planeado ir después de la batalla de gimnasio de Ash.

Nuestros héroes llegaron a las puertas del gimnasio de ciudad relieve y cuando entraron vieron dos caminos uno era usar el ascensor y el otro era subir por la pared de rapel.

Grant estaba en la cima esperando a Ash "oye Ash aquí arriba sube por donde quieras para retarme." Exclamo Grant a Ash "bien subiré escalando la pared de rapel." Respondio Ash subiendo la pared con una fluidez increíble "amigos ustedes pueden usar el ascensor, para ir al podio y ver la batalla." Exclamo Ash mientras seguía escalando la montaña.

Las chicas y Clemont usaron el ascensor y llegaron al podio para poder ver la batalla "esta será la segunda batalla de gimnasio de Ash, estoy impaciente por verla, la primera me sorprendió espero que esta sea igual de emocionante que la anterior." Exclamo el rubio de lentes su hermana asintió muy emocionada por ver la batalla "descuiden las batallas de Ash siempre son emocionantes." Exclamo la castaña viendo con sumo interés el campo de batalla "sip ya no puedo esperar para tener esas batalla con el." Exclamo emocionada y muy sonrojada campeona "ya me impaciente que comience la batalla la espera se hace eterna." Decía casi gritando la Miette algo desesperada por ver la pelea de su nuevo amor.

De regreso en el campo de batalla ya se encontraban Grant y Ash en sus respectivos lugares para la emocionante batalla, "la batalla por la medalla del gimnasio esta por comenzar, presentando al lider del gimnasio de ciudad relieve Grant y su retador de pueblo paleta Ash Ketchum, la batalla será de la siguiente manera el lider de gimnasio utilizara tres pokemon y el retador usara todos los pokemon que lleve consigo." Exclamo el referi sacando de onda a entrenador "porque te pondrías en desventaja en una batalla, si solo utilizaras tres pokemon yo utilizare tres pokemon quiero una batalla justa, no quiero ganar por tener ventaja de pokemon." Exclamo Ash asiendo sonreir al Grant por lo dicho por Ash "bien eso habla mucho de ti como entrenador entonces referi que comience la batalla, "que la batalla de inicio." Grito el referi dando el inicio a la batalla de gimnasio.

La batalla dio inicio pero ningún lanzaba a su primer pokemon hasta que Grant tomo la iniciativa "bien graveler sal ahora." Grito Grant lanzando la pokebola del pokemon materializándolo en el campo de batalla, "bien froukie sal ahora." Grito Ash lanzando la pokebola del pokemon para luego materializarlo en el campo, "graveler usa rodada." Ordeno Grant a su pokemon el cual comenzó a girar a una gran velocidad contra frokie "esquivalo y luego pulso de agua." Ordeno Ash a frokie el cual espero el momento y salio del trayecto de graveler, para luego disparar el pulso de agua contra frokie "continua con rodada para esquivarlo y luego arremete contra frokie." Ordeno Grant a su pokemon el cual obedeció, graveler a un con rodada esquivo el pulso de agua de frokie y arremetió con mucha fuerza contra frokie dándole directamente, para impactar a frokie en una de las rocas del campo de batalla "frokie utiliza la distracción del polvo y usa pulso de agua." Ordeno Ash a su pokemon el cual disparo el ataque aun con la enorme cortina de polvo, dándole de lleno a graveler causándole un daño critico venciéndolo "graveler no puede continuar la primera batalla es para el retador." Sentencio el referi "bien sal ahora ónix." Grito Grant lanzando la pokebola del pokemon materializándolo en el campo.

Ónix hizo su aparición en el campo de batalla soltando un gran rugido que retumbo en todo el lugar "bien seguire con frokie." Exclamo Ash dejando a su pokemon en el campo "bien ónix tumba roca." Ordeno Grant a la serpiente de roca asiendo que dicho pokemon rugiera con fuerza asiendo que calleran rocas enormes "frokie utiliza las rocas para impulsarte y luego pulso de agua." Ordeno Ash a frokie el pokemon obedeció y comenzó a saltar en las rocas que caian cuando estuvo a una altura que superaba a la de ónix disparo el pulso de agua "cola de hierro ónix." Ordeno Grant a su pokemon asiento que ónix volviera a rugir para que parte de su cola brillara intensamente en blanco para luego soltar un enorme golpe que destrozo el pulso de agua dándole un enorme golpe a frokie para estamparlo duramente en el suelo, frokie tenia los ojos en espiral dando a entender que fue derrotado.

En el podio con los amigos de Ash "baya ambos van empatados." Exclamaba una emocionada peli azul "no has visto nada esto solo es la punta del aicber mi peli azul amiga." Respondio también emocionada la castaña "Ash sin duda es increíble." Exclamo Serena super concentrada en la batalla "si y apenas comienza a ponerse serio." Exclamo la campeona sorprendiendo a los hermanos rubios ya que cada comentario les daba una mejor perspectiva del azabache.

De regreso en el campo de batalla el combate se reinicio "bien pikachu es tu turno." Le decía Ash a su pikachu el cual entro al campo de batalla, poniéndose en cuatro patas expulsando electricidad de sus mejillas "demuéstrales tu velocidad usa ataque rápido." Ordeno Ash a pikachu el cual se cubrió en una estela blanca y salio disparado contra ónix a una velocidad impresionante "cola de hierro ónix." Ordeno Grant a ónix el cual rugio para aser brillar en blanco su cola "pikachu cola de hierro tu también." Ordeno Ash a pikachu el cual aun seguía con el ataque rápido hizo brillar su cola en blanco y salto ambos lanzaron el golpe con sus colas, chocando en el proceso creando una enorme explosión, que empujo a los dos pokemon "ónix chirrido." Ordeno Grant asiendo que ónix diera un rugido fuera de lo normal, el ataque de chirrido dio en pikachu y lo impacto contra otra de las rocas del campo de batalla "rápido pikachu ataque rápido y combínalo con cola de hierro." Ordeno Ash y pikachu salio a una gran velocidad a atacar a ónix, la rata amarilla también preparo la cola de hierro "tumba roca ónix." Ordeno Grant asiendo que ónix rugiera nuevamente asiendo caer muchas rocas "cancela el ataque rápido y usa cola de hierro para usar las rocas como impulso para atacar." Ordeno Ash a pikachu y la rata amarilla obedeció y comenzó a usar las rocas para impulsarse e igualmente como ataco anteriormente a graveler, sucedió lo mismo pikachu ataco con toda su fuerza a ónix, dándole con la cola de hierro en la cabeza, creando una explosión que dejo noqueado a ónix dando a un muy exhausto pikachu como ganador de la batalla.

El combate se estaba reiniciando de nuevo "bien llego el momento de ponernos serios sal ahora tirant." Grito Grant lanzando la pokebola del pokemon materializándolo en el campo de batalla "bien pikachu regresa debes descansar." Exclamo Ash a la rata amarilla, pikachu salio del campo de batalla y Ash tomo una pokebola diferente "bien es hora sal ahora garchomp." Grito Ash lanzando la pokebola y materializando al pokemon en el campo de batalla, soltando un enorme rugido que estremeció todo el lugar.

La batalla se reanudo ahora era tirant vs garchomp un pokemon contra dos, Grant solo había vencido a frokie, mientras Ash había derrotado a su graveler y a su ónix, tenia que dar todo en esta lucha definitiva no para ganar si no para dar a respetar su gimnasio y el mismo como lider.

El tiempo que tardaban en moverse, parecían siglos, los segundos se hacían minutos, los minutos horas.

Finalmente Grant decidió dar el primer movimiento "tacleada tirant." Ordeno Grant a su pokemon el cual por su peso se movio relativamente rápido "usa ala de acero para defenderte y luego ataca." Ordeno Ash sumamente atento a la batalla que tenia frente suyo el ataque de tirant no se hizo esperar y colisiono con las alas de acero de garchomp y este uso la fuerza infligida para un ataque mas contundente y asi fue, el contra golpe fue contundente, el ataque de alas de acero de garchomp, fue tan fuerte que estampo varios metros en el suelo a tirant, pero el pokemon dinosaurio se levanto casi sin ningún daño grabe el pokemon estaba de pie con una mirada fiera aunque no se notara mucho "usa meteoro dragon tirant." Ordeno Grant a su pokemon el cual disparo su ataque "garchomp tu también meteoro dragon." Ordeno Ash también a su pokemon, el cual disparo su ataque contra el de tirant creando una leve onda de choque seguido de una tremenda explosión, que disperso por todos lados pequeñas bolas de energía que estallaban por todo el campo de batalla, dándole ese toque a un batalla intensa y muy emocionante.

Luego de que las bolas de energía se estrellaron donde pudieron, dejaron el lugar lleno de agujero "terminemos esto lanzallamas tirant." Ordeno Grant a su pokemon el cual disparo la gran llamarada de fuego "usa ala de acero para partir ese lanzallamas y luego termínalo con un híper rayo ." ordeno Ash a su pokemon el cual obedeció y con las alas de acero, garchomp partia ese lanzallamas como si no fuere nada y cuando estuvo cerca de tirant disparo el híper rayo dándole un ataque directo y critico a tirant creando después una gran explosión que estremeciendo y agrietando todo el campo de batalla.

Pasados unos minutos el tirant estaba tirado en el suelo con los ojos en espiral y un garchomp completamente erguido saboreando una enorme victoria, el referi salio de su asombro y dio su veredicto "tirant ya no puede continuar el ganador es garchomp, por lo tanto el ganador de la batalla es Ash ketchum de pueblo paleta." Grito a los cuatro vientos el referi.

Después de la batalla fuera del gimnasio se encontraba Ash y sus acompañantes y frente suyo estaba Grant el lider de gimnasio dándole la medalla a Ash "bien esa fue una batalla espectacular y como prueba de victoria en el gimnasio te hago entrega de la medalla lodo." Exclamaba Grant dándole a Ash la medalla el la tomo y la coloco en su estuche "bien van dos me falta seis." Exclamo Ash feliz "a que gimnasio iras ahora Ash." Pregunto Grant al azabache "pues la verdad no lo se." Respondio sinceramente Ash a Grant "porque no retas el gimnasio de ciudad Shalur en ese gimnasio tendrás una experiencia de batalla, impresionante." Recomendó el lider de gimnasio dándole a Ash su siguente reto "bien entonces será el gimnasio de ciudad Shalur, por ahora chicos hay que ir a descansar." Exclamo Ash a sus amigos recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de sus amigos.

Bueno mis pokefanaticos espero y les guste el capitulo ya que me costo acordarme que pokemon uso Grant en su batalla con Ash pero creo que me quedo muy bien.

Ahora les doy a elegir que especial quieren el que tenga mas botos será el especial que are

El especial entre Cynthia y Ash final lemon por supuesto.

El especial del bastion batalla.

El especial de la carrera de ryhorn.

Bueno con eso me despido no sin antes recordarles que le echen un ojo a las historias de mi amigo escritor alucard77 ya que son buenísimas y a mi nueva historia El fin de la humanidad, ahora si me despido y recuerden el harem es bueno esta medicamente comprobado.


	13. Chapter 13

Repito pokemon no me pertenece tanto las batallas y personajes son propiedad de sus creadores.

Primero que nada el especial ganador fue el de Ash y Cynthia desde aquí se los aviso de ante mano, será mi primera vez haciendo lemon asi que si hay más de un error no me matéis.

Ahora los comentarios, los comentarios los responderé al final del capítulo para alargar un poco más el capítulo.

Capitulo13: Batalla Dragonica Ash vs Cynthia.

Amanecia en la hermosa ciudad relieve donde nuestros héroes se preparaban para partir a la siguente ciudad por la tercera batalla de gimnasio de Ash, pero todos obtaron por cambiar un poco los planes ya que hace no mucho tiempo se ha estado gestando la batalla entre Ash y Cynthia batalla que sus amigos estaban impacientes por ver ya, que tenían ganas de ver el verdadero nivel de Ash como entrenador "oigan yo ya quiero ver la batalla entre Ash y Cynthia ya hace rato que se propusieron batallar y no han hecho nada." Exclamaba una impaciente Bonnie "es cierto ya hace como dos semanas se propusieron batallar y no ha pasado nada." Exclamo Clemont el rubio de lentes "les dire porque es amigos, no es lo mismo pelear con un lider de gimnasio y pelear con un campeón de liga, la dificultad es mayor, y dado a que Cynthia a estado en mis dos batallas anteriores, sabe perfectamente como es mi estilo de batalla, mientras yo no he podido ver un batalla en la que Cynthia se haya visto forzada a pelear en serio, pero también quiero tener esa batalla con ella." Respondio de manera seria el azabache "baya se nota que sabes lo que haces Ash." Decía una impresionada oji roja "pues la verdad es simple lógica." Respondio Ash "pero la enfrentaras cierto." Pregunto algo nerviosa May "tengo que hacerlo, yo nunca me retracto." Exclamo Ash "bien porque quiero esa batalla hoy Ash." Sentencio seria Cynthia y eso hizo que Ash tragara grueso ya que la mirada de Cynthia era seria y un poco intimidante.

El azabache salio de su asombro "de acuerdo Cynthia, pero con la condición de que vallas con todo desde el principio, quiero una batalla con la misma Cynthia que barrio el suelo con Puol, a lo que me refiero es que quiero una pelea como si fuera la final de una liga." Exclamo serio Ash sorprendiendo a Cynthia la cual dibujo una sonrisa de suficiencia "es lo que quieres, es lo que tendrás, pero recuerda que si yo gano aras lo que yo quiera un dia entero y y cuando digo todo es todo." Declaro muy seria la campeona asiendo asentir a Ash.

Entre los dos se sentía una presión increíble, era un presión tan grande que hizo sentir fatigados a los presentes, ya que en breve se enfrentaría dos entrenadores de gran nivel, ellos tendrán una batalla que hará temblar todo kalos.

Todos se encontraban fuera del centro pokemon, Ash y Cynthia se ubicaban en cada extremo del campo de batalla y Clemont era el referi designado el cual estaba a punto de ver el verdadero nivel de Ash como entrenador pokemon.

Clemont observo a los dos y prosigio a dar las normas para la batalla que estaba por comenzar "bien esta batalla sera uno contra uno, la batalla terminara cuando el pokemon de algún lado, no pueda continuar ahora que de inicio la batalla." Declaro Clemont.

El campo de batalla se llenaba de tensión dicha tensión ponía nerviosos a todos los cuales estaban desesperados por ver la batalla pokemon.

Aun en el campo de batalla ninguno de los combatientes se movia hasta que Cynthia sonrio "bien es la hora sal garchomp." Grito Cynthia lanzando la pokebola de su pokemon, el cual se materializo en el campo de batalla, dando una mirada fiera al azabache el cual simplemente sonrio "bien sal tu también garchomp." Grito Ash lanzando la pokebola de su pokemon el cual también se materializo en el campo de batalla, el pokemon le lanzo su mirada fiera a la garchomp de Cynthia la tensión aumento de una gran manera, se podía sentir un aire caliente proveniente del campo de batalla, y los responsable de dicho aire eran los dos garchomps que estaban en el campo de batalla, los cuales no quitaban esa fiera mirada del otro "bien garchomp comencemos con cabeza hierro." Ordeno Cynthia a su garchomp el cual se cubrió en un aura blanca y se abalanzo contra el garchomp de Ash "probemos fuerzas tu también garchomp cabeza hierro." Ordeno Ash a su garchomp el cual también se cubrió en un aura blanca y se abalanzo contra el garchomp de Cynthia, ambos garchomps colisionaron en el centro del campo de batalla, creando una onda de choque para luego desatar una gran explosión, que retumbo por todos lados.

Luego de la explosión de la cortina de humo salieron los dos garchomps sin rasguño alguno, "bien querdia muestrales tu fuerzay velocidad con velocidad extrema." Ordeno Cynthia a su garchomp que en un parpadeo apareció frente al garchomp de Ash "rápido usa tus alas para defenderte." Ordeno Ash y antes de que el garchomp de Cynthia conectara el ataque el garchomp de Ash se cubrió, recibiendo el ataque de Cynthia, el garchomp de Ash se mantenía inamovible para la garchomp de Cynthia pero algo que nadie se daba cuenta, es que el garchomp de Ash fue empujado un poco, "muérdela y meteoro dragon garchomp." Ordeno Ash y garchomp mordido una de las alas de la garchomp de Cynthia, pero no termino allí garchomp cargo su ataque y cuando lo solto, la garchomp de Cynthia fue despedida por los aires para luego estallar, haciendo que los meteoros golpearan el campo de batalla, llenándolo de agujeros.

En los aires solo había una cortina de polvo, que rapiamente se disipo y se mostro a la garchomp de Cynthia casi intacta, digo casi ya que tenia algunos rasguños "me impresionas Ash, sin duda te as vuelto muy fuerte y podría decir que barrerías el estadio con los pokemon de tobias si pelearas contra el." Felicito Cynthia al azabache "puede que tengas razón ya que, en mis batallas uso mis experiencias aprendidas, en todos mis viajes por eso nadie debe subestimarme." Declaro Ash dándole a Cynthia una sonrisa.

Con los amigos de Ash ellos tenían, las quijadas en el suelo y sus ojos salidos de sus cuencas ya que lo que estaban viendo era una batalla digno de una liga pokemon o mas aun, estaban viendo una pelea digna de una liga de campeones.

Regresando en la batalla, se podía ver a la garchomp de Cynthia en el aire con una mirada fiera al garchomp de Ash que tenia esa misma mirada fiera asia la garchomp de Cynthia "bien carga dragon." Ordeno Cynthia a su garchomp el cual rugio y hizo aparecer una estela azul, que tomo forma de un dragon para luego lanzarse contra el garchomp de Ash "muéstrales tu carga dragon garchomp." Ordeno Ash a su garchomp el cual rugio asiendo que lo rodeara una estela de color rojo, para luego tomar la forma de una dragon para luego abalanzarse contra la garchomp de Cynthia, ambos colisionaron a mitad de vuelo creando otra enorme explosión, solo que esta vez ambos garchomps colisionaron duramente en el suelo.

Ambos garchomps se levantaron con heridas, ya que el ataque los afecto a ambos "velocidad extrema." Ordeno Cynthia "tu también garchomp velocidad extrema." Ordeno Ash a su garchomp.

Ambos garchomps en un despliegue de velocidad enorme desaparecieron, de la vista de sus entrenadores y espectadores, para intercambiar zarpazos en el aire y tierra, ocasionando grandes estruendos en el lugar, Ash y Cynthia ignoraban dichos estruendos para mantener su total concentración en la batalla que tenían ambos garchomps, los cuales reaparecían y desaparecian.

"N/A: esto que hago no es ningún error, ni que me volví loco, si ustedes saben garchomp era conocido de dos formas, la primera como el tiburón del desierto ya que es el habitad natural de su preevolucion y ahora se le conoce como el tiburón celestial, ya que garchomp es capas de volar a la velocidad de mach 1, y si no me creen se los dejo de tarea que lo averigüen ahora si regresemos con la epica batalla, para que sientan dicha intensidad les recomiendo poner el soundtrack de batalla de pokemon, para que sientan el nivel de épico que tiene esta batalla.

Luego de unos minutos eternos ambos garchomps aparecieron en el campo de batallas algo cansados y heridos ya que algunos zarpazos conectaron en el otro aunque ambos garchomps estuvieran heridos mantenían esa fiera mirada en el otro "llego la hora de poner el punto final de la batalla, ataca con cabeza hierro." Ordeno Cynthia a su garchomp el cual se cubrió de un aura blanca y se abalanzo contra el garchomp de Ash "carga dragon con todo lo que tengas garchomp." Ordeno Ash a su garchomp el cual dio un enorme rugido que estremeció todo el lugar, asiendo que a garchomp lo rodeara un aura roja, que tomo la forma de un dragon con mayor tamaño, que el anterior y se abalanzo contra la garchomp de Cynthia, ambos garchomps colisionaron en la mitad del campo de batalla, generando una enorme explosión que cegó momentáneamente a todos.

Luego de unos minutos el humo se disipo revelando a ambos garchomps tendidos en el suelo con sus ojos en espiral dando a entender que fue un rotundo empate "increíble as mejorado mas de lo que crei, fue una batalla espectacular, aunque no haya ganador fue una batalla impresionante." Declaro Cynthia "este técnicamente si fue empate ambos perdimos asi que, lo de hacer lo que tu quieras, por un dia entero." Exclamo el azabache haciendo que la campeona se ruborizara bastante "pero primero dejemos a nuestros garchomps con la enfermera joy, para que se recuperen." Exclamo el azabache "bien y lo que quiero es una cita contigo Ash." Declaro la campeona asiendo que todas las chicas se pusieran en alerta roja ya que la rubia mayor les llevara gran ventaja.

Luego de dejar a sus pokemon con la enfermera joy Ash y Cynthia salieron los dos juntos, era medio dia por lo cual tenían toda la tarde para hacer lo que quisieran.

La primera parada fue la playa de ciudad relieve, donde Ash y Cynthia tenían un rato agradable, hasta que la campeona decidio hacerle una jugarreta al azabache "oye Ash me pondrías bloqueador." Pregunto coquetonamente Cynthia al azabache al cuel se le erizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo "haber Ash puede que esto no se repita, hazlo y tal vez puedas tocar sus pechos, "no no yo no soy asi, soy un chico bueno si un chico bueno, aunque ponerle bloqueador no me matara." Se debatió en sus adentros Ash hasta que al final termino poniéndole el bloqueador a la campeona y "accidentalmente" tocarle de vez en cuando lo pechos, Cynthia simplemente sonrio ya que eso era lo que quería que Ash hiciera, el rato siguió sin ningún problema.

Hasta que apareció un hombre de unos 22 o 24 años, tratando de coquetear con Cynthia "oye hermosa, porque estas con este mocoso ven conmigo y la pasaras muy bien." Exclamo lesivamente el hombre "lo siento no me interesa, ya estoy con alguien." Respondio Cynthia sin ningún tipo de consentimiento, el hombre se cabreo "escucha nadie me dice que no, si no vienes conmigo por las buenas lo harás por las malas." Grito el hombre, que pretendía tomar a Cynthia por la fuerza pero Ash le tomo el brazo con fuerza y el hombre gimio un poco de dolor ya que el chico aplico parte de su fuerza "ya la escuchaste, no le interesa ir contigo ahora lárgate antes de que esto se ponga violento." Exclamo Ash con una mirada seria y sin brillo el hombre "no molestes mocoso." Grito enojado el hombre.

El hombre pretendía golpear a Ash en el rostro pero, Ash atrapo el golpe como si nada "bueno te lo advertí y no me importa quien seas, si te metes con mis amigos eres mi enemigo." Declaro Ash aun calmado pero serio dándole un duro golpe, en la nariz rompiéndosela en el proceso, Ash no se detuvo porque seguidamente le dio una patada en las costillas fracturándole algunas y terminando con el usual golpe en el ojo para dejárselo negro al hombre el cual salio corriendo del lugar, con su hombría y orgullo por los suelos.

Ash volteo a ver a Cynthia, el azabache no dijo nada ya que la campeona lo abrazo con fuerza, asiendo que el azabache quedara entre los prominentes pechos de la campeona "lo juro valio la pena." Se dijo a si mismo Ash "gracias Ash por eso te voy a dar un regalo muy especial, cierra los ojos si." Pidió Cynthia con una sonrisa, Ash le hizo caso de un momento a otro, el chico sintió algo húmedo en sus labios, Ash abrió los ojos y le sorprendió ver que Cynthia lo estaba besando, simplemente el chico por inercia puso sus manos en la esbelta cintura de la campeona la cual profundizo el beso, pero por la falta de aire ambos se separaron "tranquilo campeón, creo que los demás podrán esperar un dia mas, vamos hay que rentar un cuarto de hotel." Exclamo Cynthia a lo que azabache simplemente asintió.

Ya en la habitación del hotel estaban Cynthia y Ash y entre ambos se produjo un silencio incómodo "Cynthia porque me besaste, no es que me moleste solo quiero saber." Pregunto el azabache, Cynthia se torno tan roja cual tomate y de un momento a otro le empezó a salir un especie de vapor de sus oídos, la chica se armo de valor "te dire la verdad Ash tienes derecho a saber, todo y la verdad es que estoy completamente enamorada de ti." Respondio Cynthia poniéndose aun mas roja si mas roja de lo que ya estaba "la verdad no se que decir, Cynthia solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, ya que nunca pensé que un chico como yo, pudiera llamarte la atención." Respondio sonrojado el azabache "sabes debes tener mas confianza en ti mismo, ya que no solo yo estoy enamorada de ti, si no que las demás chicas también están perdidamente enamoradas de ti, pero esta noche eres mio y hay una mejor forma de demostrar lo que siento por ti." Exclamo la campeona viendo al azabache "como seria es…." El azabache no termino de responder ya que Cynthia se le abalanzo, tumbando al entrenador en la cama.

Cynthia se sentó a horcajadas en Ash viéndolo de forma sensual "prepárate porque esta campeona va a domar a este raro pokemon." Declaro la campeona coquetamente al azabache el cual simplemente no supo que decir pero en su subconsciente había una guerra.

Subconsciente de Ash.

Podemos ver Ash frente a otros dos Ash uno tenia un traje de angel con una oréala en la cabeza, dando a entender que era la parte racional del chico, y el otro Ash tenia un traje de charizard dando a entender que era la parte irracional "no Ash debes ser fuerte como hombre que eres debes ser fiel a una sola chica." Decía la parte buena del azabache pero, hubo una pequeña explosión y se miraba al Ash disfrazado de charizard con una basuca "haste hombre tienes una mujer sobre ti, quieres ser virgen hasta la muerte, no verdad entonces, déjate llevar por esa diosa rubia que tienes sobre ti." Exclamo el Ash de disfraz de charizard.

Fuera del subconsciente de Ash.

Cynthia seguía dándole besos a Ash "al giratina todo." Exclamo Ash tomando el la iniciativa, dándole vuelta al asunto ahora el estando sobre Cynthia, y la campeona estaba mas que impresionada "este pokemon no sera, fácil de domar." Exclamo Ash besando sorpresivamente a Cynthia la chica en ese momento se sintió en los cielos, pero sabia que la noche solo estaba empezando.

Inicio del Lemon.

Ash seguía besando a Cynthia mientras ella, suprimia sus gemidos con los besos del azabache, en un acto de desesperación la campeona le quito la camisa al azabache y Cynthia quedo impresionada por el nuevo físico del chico, ya que los viajes que ha tenido el chico a aumentado se complexión muscular, Cynthia tubo la paciencia de tocar cada, parte del torso del chico y se sorprendio al no ver puntos blandos en el azabache.

El azabache también en un arranque de desesperación, quito el chaleco negro de Cynthia, en el momento que Ash le quito dicha pendra, el chico vio lo mas hermoso en el mundo, el chico vio aquella montañas que Cynthia tenia por pechos, los cuales eran cubiertos, por un sostén negro, "siempre me pareciste una chica hermosa y ahora que te veo mas detalladamente, eres mas hermosa de lo que me imaginaba." Exclamo Ash a la campeona "ya campeón deja de hablar." Exclamo Cynthia callando a Ash con un efusivo beso, y Cynthia en ese beso quito el pantalón, del chico dejándolo en bóxer, viendo el bulto dentro del bóxer "alguien quiere salir a jugar, pero paciencia campeón." Exclamaba la campeona, pero Ash también la beso con efusividad y también quito las prendas inferiores de Cynthia, dándole a Ash una enorme vista de la zona intima de Cynthia, el chico por inercia comenzó a degustar esa parte de la campeona, mientras Cynthia trataba de contener los gemidos del enorme placer que el azabache, le daba, el chico no se detenía y con su mano derecha tomo una de los pechos de Cynthia, haciendo que la rubia soltara un gemido que no pudo contener.

Luego de unos minutos, Cynthia estaba en otro mundo ya que el azabache aun con su inexperiencia, le estaba haciendo sentir un placer enorme, el chico seguía degustando la intimidad de la campeona cuando ella, hizo presión con sus manos "jhmm…no…pares…me…vengo." Decía entren gemidos y pausas Cynthia y ocurrio Cynthia tubo el primer orgasmo de la noche y Ash aun degustaba los jugos de la campeona "definitivamente eres deliciosa." Exclamo Ash aun saboreando los restos de los jugos de Cynthia "pero no es justo que solo yo goce es tu turno." Exclamo Cynthia tumbando a Ash de nuevo en la cama, la chica palpo la virilidad de Ash "parece que alguien esta listo para acción." "exclamo juguetonamente Cynthia quitándole el bóxer al chico y se llevo una muy grata sorpresa, el chico era bien dotado de esa parte "baya eres todo un hombre aquí abajo." Exclamo Cynthia mientras masajeaba con cuidado la virilidad del Azache, el cual pretendía responderle pero no pudo ya que la campeona comenzó a engullir, la virilidad del chico, el cual asia un esfuerzo sobre humano, suprimiendo el éxtasis que le estaba causando Cynthia, el chico se encontraba en el cielo.

Ash o esta en los cielos o era un sueño "si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar jamas." Se decía a si mismo mientras sentía que estaba a punto de acabar "Cynthia….no pue…no puedo…mas." Exclamo a duras penas el azabache a Cynthia la cual aumento la velocidad, asiendo que Ash soltara su primera descarga en boca de la campeona, "jhmm gracias por la comida." Exclamo Cynthia limpiando los restos de la descarga del azabache "pero no hemos terminado." Exclamo Cynthia.

Cynthia rápidamente se sento a horcajadas sobre la virilidad del azabache "prepárate porque estoy apunto de domar a este pokemon." Declaro sensualmente Cynthia introduciendo despacio el virilidad del chico, en su intimidad "kyaaa." Grito un poco Cynthia "que sucede estas bien." Pregunto preocupado Ash "si descuida, solo espera un segundo a que me acostumbre al tamaño." Decía Cynthia mientras comenzaba a moverse despacio de arriba a abajo, luego de unos minutos Cynthia aumento las estocadas en la virilidad del chico, Ash estaba hipnotizado viendo esos hermoso y enormes pechos de Cynthia rebotar al compas de las estocadas de la campeona, simplemente no resistió mas y comenzó a degustar uno de los pechos de Cynthia, mientras masajeaba el otro, llenando mas de placer a la campeona.

Luego de unos largos veinte minutos, los papeles cambiaron, ahora Ash envestía la intimidad de Cynthia, mientras aun degustaba los duros pezones de Cynthia "jhmm…no…jhmm…puedo…jhmm…me..me vengo." Exclamo a duras penas Cynthia ya que el placer que sentía en el momento era indescriptible "yo tampoco, puedo mas." Exclamo Ash mientras aumentaba las envestidas contra Cynthia hasta que los dos se vinieron juntos.

Fin del lemon.

Ambos estaban tumbados en la cama exhaustos, Cynthia usaba el pecho del azabache como almohada, mientras Ash abrazaba a Cynthia por la cintura pegándola mas a el "te amo, mi campeón." Declaro una feliz Cynthia el azabache sonrio "yo igual mi campeóna, ahora hay que descansar y puede que mañana tengamos mucho que explicar." Exclamo Ash mientras tomaba las sabanas para cubrirse con la misma y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Bien amigos hasta aquí el capitulo, es mi primera vez haciendo un lemon asi que espero su veredicto y mas adelante hare el especial de las carreras de ryhorn, hice este porque fue el que gano.

La siguiente historias que tendrá especial lemon sera Jovenes Guerreros porque sencillo, superamos los cien comentarios asi que esa historia tendrá especial lemon.

Ahora si los comentarios.

lupeher141099: gracias por escoger el especial y si lo leíste antes de leer la respuesta de tu comentario espero tu veredicto es mi primer lemon asi que no me matéis si.

TaichiKudo534: ese especial es el siguiente y me alegro de que te gustara la batalla, y espera a ver la joya que les tengo preparada para la batalla entre Ash vs Korrina. (espoiler) Korrina estará en el harem de Ash muahahahaha.

KRT215: hahaha mi amigo te encanta la zukelencia, espero y te haya gustado el lemon, ya que fue el primero pero mejorare con el tiempo.

Sheik Darkneus: me alegra que te haya gustado la batalla amigo, me la rife haciendo y estas en lo correcto, en el siguiente gimnasio que es el de ciudad shalur habrá un pokemon con una mega evolución, (espoiler) Korrina estará en el harem de Ash.

alucard77: si amigo me imagine que te iba a elegir ese especial y ahora viene el espoiler Korrina va a estar en el harem de Ash muahahahahaha.

Ahora si me despido no sin antes recomendarles las historias de mi friki amigo escritor alucard77 ya que son muy buenas y zukulentas, ahora si hasta la próxima y recuerden capturen 150 pokemon, liberen la mitad y pierdan una liga, nahhhhhhh es broma el harem es bueno esta medicamente comprobado.


	14. Chapter 14

Repito pokemon no me pertenece el anime pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

Bueno antes que nada tengo que darles un sincero GRACIAS! Porque sencillo esta historia supero mis expectativas, esta historia ya tiene 29 favoritos y 31 seguidores y eso me llena de felicidad y me dan mas ganas de actualizar.

Segundo tengo que pedir una disculpa ya que me he tardado mucho en actualizar y es debido a que estoy enfermo, aparte tengo una jodida lesión en el brazo, ahora que me siento un poco mejor, escribo este capitulo para darles algo conque entretenerse.

Tercero seguro se preguntaran algunos cual es la persona real que esta detrás del autor gokusayayin9, pues hemos conseguido batir record y ahora les revelare dos datos personales.

Nombre: Ulises Vasquez.

Edad: 20 años.

Ese es mi verdadero nombre, para los que quieran saber mas de mi tengo algo que proponerles lo siguiente que haga otra sección de preguntas o les digas 100 cosas sobre mi, eso lo hago mas que todo para poderme llevar mejor con todos ustedes pero es decisión suya ahora si comencemos con el capitulo.

Capitulo14: Aparece la Campeona Diantha.

Amanecía en el hotel donde nuestro héroe se estaba despertando de su pesado sueño, el joven abrió los ojos con un poco de pesadez, intento levantarse pero algo o mas bien alguien se lo impedía, el azabache quito la sabana sobre el y vio lo mas hermoso de su vida, en su pecho se encontraba dormida Cynthia la cual se encontraba como vino al mundo "desnuda", al Ash le cayo el veinte lo que hicieron la noche anterior no fue un sueño, si tuvo su primera vez y fue con Cynthia, la que seria potencialmente la chica mas hermosa en el mundo pokemon, Ash con cuidado sacudió a la hermosa rubia que descansaba sobre su pecho, la chica eso un mojin y se despertó, lo primero que hizo fue darle un beso en los labios a Ash, dejándolo en shock por unos segundos, para después corresponderle como se debe "buenos días, mi amor." Saludo una ruborizada y feliz Cynthia "buenos días bella durmiente, pero me llamaste mi amor." Pregunto Ash "sencillo después de lo que hicimos ayer soy oficialmente tu primer novia, de tantas que tendrás en el futuro." Respondio Cynthia "como primaria de tantas." Pregunto desencajado el azabache "sencillo todas las chicas que viajan con nosotros, están enamoradas de ti, y no me molesta compartirte con ellas, ya que tuve la mejor noche de mi vida." Exclamo la campeona.

Luego de esa conversación, se bañaron y se dispusieron a irse del hotel para regresar al centro pokemon.

Ash y Cynthia estaban entrando al hotel cuando fueron rodeados por sus compañeras de viaje "donde estuvieron una cita no dura todo un dia." Exclamo molesta y celosa Serena "tranquila la cosa es que se nos hizo tarde y decidimos quedarnos en un hotel." Respondio calmadamente Cynthia "no hicieron nada mas cierto." Preguntaba también una molesta y celosa May "no simplemente nos divertimos y Ash me defendió de un acosador en la playa." Les contaba Cynthia a los presentes.

Después de explicar un las cosas decidieron ponerse en marcha para pasar por ciudad Luminalia, para de hay salir directamente a ciudad Shalur.

Mientras caminaba Ash se acerco un poco a Cynthia "oye Cynthia creo que pudimos mantener en secreto, lo que hicimos pero creo que tendremos un problema de aquí a nueve meses." Exclamaba preocupado Ash "no te preocupes tome mis precauciones, estaba consiente de que tarde o temprano terminaríamos asiéndolo, por eso tome la poke pastilla." Respondio Cynthia tranquila "bueno parece que estabas preparada." Exclamaba mas calmado el azabache "una mujer precavida vale por dos." Exclamo de nuevo Cynthia.

Luego de esa conversación y de unas largas horas de caminata llegaron a ciudad Luminalia, ciudad que estaba en un apogeo enorme ya que la campeona de la región se encontraba en la región, filmando una de sus películas.

N/A: tengo que preguntarles amigos Diantha cuando la conocieron, era actriz o modelo ya que no recuerdo asi que si me equivoque les ruego me disculpen ya, que no recuerdo muy bien los primeros veinte capítulos de pokemon XY, espero entiendan ahora si continuemos.

Nuestros héroes mas específicos las chicas estaban emocionadas por ver a la campeona Diantha ya que ver a la campeona era algo casi imposible ya que pasaba muy ocupada.

Nuestros héroes vieron los letreros de la ciudad donde se encontraba la fotografía de la campeona, la cual gozaba de una belleza envidiable para cualquier mujer, pero no estaban en la ciudad para ver a la campeona si no también para probar un pastel, muy famoso en dicha ciudad.

Las chicas se detuvieron en una vitrina viendo un video de la campeona Diantha "miren chicos ella es la campeona de la regio de kalos." Exclamo emocionada Serena "baya se ve que es una chica con gran belleza." Exclamo May "es obvio ya que la campeona Diantha también es una actriz reconocida, con lo cual ella es la mujer mas hermosa de la región." Exclamo también emocionada Miette "ella es fuerte." Pregunto Ash "si los últimos finalistas de la ligan de la región, ninguno a podido vencerla ella y su gardevoird son un equipo implacable." Contesto Clemont "bueno nadie a podido vencerla, eso es un punto mas, para que me den ganas de enfrentarme a ella." Exclamo con decidido Ash "acabaste de tener una dura batalla, contra Cynthia la cual es una campeona y ahora quieres enfrentarte a otra, a que se debe eso." Pregunto con todo toque de inocencia la pequeña Bonnie "contestare esa pregunta para todos, la verdad es que yo siempre quiero pelear con entrenadores poderosos y la batalla que tuve contra Cynthia fue una de las mejores, y aunque no pude vencer a la campeona de esta región, eso ase que mi corazón comience a latir de emoción." Respondio el azabache con bastante seriedad, luego de unos segundos se escuchaban aplausos de sus compañeros, seguido de unas lágrimas como cascadas dándole ese toque comico a la escena.

Nuestro héroes llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba la campeona Diantha, nuestros héroes trataron de pasar pero no pudieron, pero por la divina suerte que les brindo Arceus, el profesor Syckamor, dándoles señas para que se acercaran "hola chicos, chicas como han estado." Saludaba el profesor a los chicos, ellos le regresaron el saludo.

Luego de una platica tranquila pudieron burlar la seguridad y llegaron a un cuarto que estaba al lado del camerino de la campeona.

Un rato después de que la campeona terminara su presentación, entro al cuarto contiguo, no le sorprendio ver al profesor Sykamor, pero si a los demás presentes, pero posando mas su vista en el azabache se le produjo un sonroja miento leve, que rápidamente pudo quitarse "profesor que gusto verlo y ustedes son." Saludo la campeona de manera tranquila "mi nombre es Ash y este es mi compañero pikachu." Se presento el azabache, al igual que presento a su pokemon "soy May es un placer." Saludo la castaña con una sonrisa, "soy Serena también es un placer conocerla." Saludo gentilmente la peli miel "soy Miette y también es un placer conocerla." Saludo con una reverencia la peli azul "yo soy Cynthia un gusto." Saludo de forma neutral la campeona de Sinnoh "soy Clemont y ella es mi hermana menor Bonnie." Saludo el Clemont mientras también presentaba a su hermana menor.

Luego de una breve platica con la campeona Diantha decidieron, dejar que regresara a sus labores.

Ya estando en la pastelería de la ciudad con suerte consiguieron comprar un pastel entero, para repartirlo entre ellos, pero una mujer en un traje negro estaba deprimida ya que ella quería probar el pastel de dicha pastelería.

Nuestros héroes invitaron a la "misteriosa" mujer a comer dicho postre y en ese momento todos cayeron en cuenta de quien era la mujer y era Diantha la cual se había escapado de su, trabajo para poder probar dicho postre.

Luego de que literalmente desintegraran el pastel que tenían, conversaron tranquilamente hasta que el azabache tomo la palabra y con mirada seria se dirigio a Diantha "se que en este momento esta muy ocupada pero, la verdad me gustaría mucho tener una batalla con usted, ya que oído que es fuerte y nada me emociona mas que enfrentarme a entrenadores fuertes, además quiero que este ultimo viaje que estoy haciendo tenga las mejores, experiencias que puede y enfrentarla a usted seria algo que no tendría precio." Exclamo serio el azabache "sabes que soy la campeona de Kalos, no crees que estas siendo muy precipitando." Exclamo tranquila Diantha "con el debido respeto Diantha yo soy la campeona de Sinnoh y no hace mucho tuve un combate, con Ash y creeme cuando te digo que es mas fuerte de lo que se mira, la pelea no tuvo un ganador ya que fue un gran empate, pero si la batalla hubiera seguido no hubiera ávido dudas de que el me hubiese derrotado." Exclamo seria Cynthia a Diantha asiéndola recapacitar "bien en ese caso, tendremos una batalla de uno contra uno aceptas." Exclamo Diantha "por mi esta perfecto." Respondio serio Ash.

Luego de eso el grupo se encontraba en un área apartada de la ciudad para tener la batalla.

En el lugar como espectadores estaba, May, Serena, Miette, Clemont y Bonnie esperando impacientes otra batalla de Ash, mientras que de referi estaba la campeona Cynthia "bien esta sera una batalla uno contra uno, la batalla terminara cuando el pokemon de cada lado no pueda seguir ahora que comience la batalla." Sentencio la campeona Cynthia.

En el centro estaban Ash y Diantha "bien querida es tu turno gardevoird sal ahora." Grito Diantha lanzando la pokebola de su pokemon materializándolo en el campo "un pokemon tipo psíquico, bien sal ahora metagros." Grito Ash lanzando la pokebola de su pokemon materializándolo en el campo.

N/A: aquí se que Ash usa a pikachu pero no voy a hacer que Ash lo use hasta su batalla de gimnasio en ciudad Shalur espero y sepan entender estos cambios en la historias ahora si, continuemos con el cap.

Ambos combatientes se miraban con respectiva mirada Ash daba un fiera mirada mientras Diantha tenia una mirada relajada y llena de suficiencia, ya que pensaba que seria otro batalla que terminaría en cinco minutos.

Ash respiro hondo para poder comenzar "bien amigo libera tu poder psíquico." Ordeno Ash a su pokemon el cual rugio y desquebrajo todo el lugar sacando de balance y confianza a Diantha "bien querida usa tu velocidad y bola sombra." Ordeno Diantha asiendo que su gardevoird se moviera a una gran velocidad entre los escombros y cuando se acerco lo suficiente a metagros disparo la bola sombra "detenla y devuélvesela con tu fuerza psíquica." Ordeno Ash a su pokemon el cual hizo brillar sus ojos para paralizar el ataque de gardevoird y regresárselo con mayor velocidad.

El ataque se acercaba rápidamente a gardevoird "usa protección." Ordeno Diantha a su pokemon asiendo que creara una barrera de energía frente suyo "démosle mas potencia metagros usa piscocarga." Ordeno Ash a su pokemon el cual rugio y se cubrió de un aura azul, y se abalanzo contra gardevoird el primer ataque seguía su curso, el cual choco en la barrera de gardevoird pero no contaban con el otro ataque de Ash el cual también colisiono con la barrera de gardevoird ocasionando una gran explosión dejando en el aire fragmentos de la barrera de gardevoird mientras, el pokemon se mantenía de pie con ambos brazos cruzados debido a la fuerza de la explosión.

Diantha estaba asombrada ya que un entrenador común, hubiera sucumbido en aquel primer movimientos, pero no contaba que su oponente era Ash el cual estaba preparado para un combate como este "increíble eres un entrenador extraordinario, ningún otro a durado tanto como tu, creo que después de esta batalla te recompensare." Exclamo la Diantha de forma provocadora al azabache el cual tenia un enorme sonrojo en su rostro pero supo como salir de ese shock "si pues resulta que mi experiencia en mis viaje me a adiestrado para algo como esto estoy mas que capacitado, para enfrentarme contra un campeón o campeona, ya que en mi región soy o cuando termine este viaje un cerebro de la frontera." Exclamo Ash sorprendiendo mas a Diantha "una pregunta que edad tienes." Pregunto desencajada la campeona "tengo 17 años porque." Respondio Ash "no por nada, con tu edad no tendre ningún problema en darte mi recompensa pero terminemos esta batalla, bien querida usa pulso lunar." Ordeno al final Diantha asiendo que su pokemon cargara su ataque, mientras Ash dio una sonrisa "bien amigo hay que probar un nuevo ataque usa bomba psiquica." Ordeno Ash a su pokemon el cual cargo una bola de energía psíquica frente suyo, para después dispararla como una enorme bola de energía azul, mientras gardevoird disparo su ataque el cual consistía en una bola color rosa con destellos blancos, ambos ataques colisionaron creando una explosión enorme, pero los ataques siguieron el ataque de gardevoird dio en metagros y el de metagros en gardevoird creando una gran explosión.

Mientras los espectadores veían la batalla con estrellitas en sus ojos ya que estaban presenciando una batalla increíble "es impresionante Ash esta dándose del tu por tu contra Diantha." Exclamo impresionada Serena la cual tenia un enorme sonrojo en su rostro "si es increíble Ash sin duda es especial." Exclamo también ruborizada Miette "simplemente increíble y también estoy en problemas, ya que pronto sera mi turno para enfrentarme contra Ash, estoy jodido." Se decía a si mismo Clemont "baya mi hermano la tendrá difícil en el futuro." Exclamaba para si misma Bonnie "ese es mi campeón sabia que daría una gran batalla." Exclamo contenta Cynthia.

Mientras en el campo de batalla, se encontraban metagros y gardevoird, por parte de gardevoird ella estaba de brazos cruzados con bastantes rasguños en su cuerpo, mientras el metagros de Ash estaba literalmente sin ningún rasguño.

"N/A: si vieron el capitulo cuando Ash capturo a metagros sabrán el nivel de resistencia que tenia, ahora sin mas continuemos.

Diantha decir que estaba impresionada era decir poco, ya que su querida gardevoird tenia algunos rasguños en su cuerpo, mientras el metagros de Ash no tenia rasguño alguno "impresionante tu metagros es poderoso, no tiene ningún rasguño mientras mi bella gardevoird esta herida te tubo que costar mucho capturarlo." Exclamo impresionada Diantha "pues la verdad no estas equivocada ya que tuve que usar todos mis pokemon para capturarlo y no fue suficiente tuve que usar un pokemon legendario para equilibrar las cosas." Exclamo Ash recordando la dura labor que tuvo para capturar a su poderoso metagros negro "tienes un pokemon lengendario eres impresionante, pero hablaremos de eso después hay que terminar la batalla." Exclamo Diantha pero no pudo dar su orden ya que un extraño, cubo que luego se convirtió en una caja de energía atrapo a gardevoird "jejeje es nuestro, el gardevoird de la gran campeona es nuestro." Exclamo una eufórica Jessie "si con esta fuerte gardevoird el jefazo nos pondrá en un altar." Exclamaba mientras fantaseaba el gato parlante "si con ese fuerte pokemon, el jefecito nos aumentara el sueldo." Exclamo feliz James.

Mientras en el suelo estaban un molesto Ash con una molesta Diantha y también el resto del grupo del azabache estaba mas que molesto "es incensario interrumpen mi batalla, por un estúpida tontería suya esto no se quedara asi." Sentencio enojado Ash "miren el bobo se enojo." Exclamo Jessie burlándose de Ash "quienes son estas peculiares personas." Pregunto Diantha al azabache historia corta son unos perdedores que roban pokemon de los demás." Exclamo Ash burlándose de equipo rocket "a quien le dijiste perdedor torpe." Exclamo un enojado James "pues no miro a otros mas que ustedes o hay alguien mas ridículo que ustedes terminemos esto." Exclamo Ash asustando un poco al trio de ladrones "usa bola sombra gardevoird." Ordeno Diantha a su pokemon el cual disparo su ataque en su prisión pero no logro nada "esa prisión esta hecha para que ningún pokemon normal escape." Grito burlándose de todos el gato parlante "bien querida mega evoluciona." Ordeno Diantha mientras sujetaba su collar, su gardevoird brillo en una luz naranja, para después mostrar su mega forma, "ahora bola sombra." Ordeno Diantha asiendo gardevoird preparara múltiples bolas sombra "es inútil eso no funcionara." Exclamaba confiadamente Jessie pero esa confianza desapareció en un segundo ya que gardevoird con sus bolas de sombras destruyendo dicha prisión.

Gardevoird aterrizo con gracia en el suelo, esperando mas ordenes de parte de su entrenadora "es nuestro turno de demostrar poder, metagros mega evoluciona." Ordeno Ash a su metagros el cual rugio y se cubrió en una luz azul, para después revelar su mega forma sorprendiendo mas a Diantha si mas de lo que ya estaba "terminamos con ellos juntos Diantha." Propuso Ash mientras Diantha asentía con una sonrisa y un rubor notable "bien metagros bomba psíquica." Ordeno Ash a su pokemon el cual cargo su ataque "querida pulso lunar." Ordeno Diantha a su pokemon el cual también cargo su ataque para después, los dos ataques salir disparados contra el equipo rocket.

Los ataques dieron con su objetivo y crearon una explosión que mando a volar por los aires al equipo rocket.

Mientras ambos pokemon regresaba a su forma normal, para ponerse al lado de su respectivo entrenador "simplemente no tengo palabras para definir lo buen entrenador que eres Ash te debió tomar mucho tiempo tener ese nivel como entrenador." Le decía Diantha a Ash "si llevo seis años viajando por distintas regiones, aprendiendo y llenándome de mucha experiencia, por eso este es mi ultimo viaje, ya que tengo que concentrarme en mi fututo." Respondio Ash a Diantha "bien te dije que terminando la batalla te daría un premio estas listo para recivirlo." Exclamo provocativamente Diantha "no se a que te refieres." Exclamo nervioso el azabache cuando Diantha lo tomo de los hombros y cuando menos se lo espero, Diantha le dio un beso que duro relativamente mucho.

El azabache se estaba asfixiando mientras Diantha se encontraba en el cielo hasta que se separaron por falta de ese elemento vital para el ser humano, si el oxigeno "eso porque fue." Preguntaba un asfixiado y sonrojado Ash mientras sus compañeras estaban que echaban rayos ya que otra chica les tomo ventaja y no saben la ventaja que les llevaba Cynthia a todas.

Luego del beso Diantha decidió a responder del porque de dicho beso "es sencillo me pareces un chico muy guapo y creo que me enamore a primera vista de ti, acaso te molesta." Decía Diantha mientras ponía una falsa carita triste "no para nada solo no crei que un chico como yo te llamara la atención." Exclamo el azabache "debes tener mas confianza en ti mismo, lamentablemente no podre viajar contigo ya que tengo que cumplir con una agenda que la verdad detesto tanto." Exclamo decaída Diantha pero como si Arceus escuchara sus plegarias su agente la llamo diciéndole que no tiene nada programado para los próximos meses "pues no tengo nada que hacer mientras comienza la liga kalos asi que aceptas otra compañera de viaje." Pidió la campeona "claro entre mas personas mejor." Exclamo el azabache, mientras Diantha tomaba su brazo y lo arrastraba con las demás y tenían una discusión enorme, pero Cynthia salio con la idea de compartir al azabache y May, Serena, Miette y Diantha aceptaran.

Mientras en ciudad Shalur, dos chicas se encontraban hospedadas en un hotel esperando la llegada de Ash "no puedo esperar a ver la cara que pondrá Ash cuando me vea." Exclamaba un oji verde una sonrisa enternecedora "lo mas seguro es que se desmaye jejeje." Exclamo una chica oji azul también con una sonrisa enternecedora.

Quienes serán esas chicas, que esperan al entrenador serán amigas o enemigas todo eso y mas en el próximo capitulo.

Información de Diantha: una mujer hermosa, de cabello negro con unos adornos grises, una vestimenta blanca en su totalidad, tiene una figura esbelta, tiene una edad de 21 años, por lo cual Diantha tiene unos pechos copa D o DD.

Bien espero y la integración de Diantha el harem del condimento les haya gustado.

Ahora espero y el capitulo sea de su agrado y si me adivinan quienes son las otras chicas que aparecieron esporádicamente, les dare un capitulo lemon entre las candidatas están, May, Serena, Miette, Diantha y Cynthia ustedes escojan y yo los complazco ahora me retiro porque no aguanto el brazo, ya que me duele un montón se despide Gokusayayin9 (Ulises Vasquez) hasta la próxima.


	15. Chapter 15

Repito pokemon no me pertenece el anime pertenece a sus respectivos creadores sin mas el capitulo.

Antes que nada les pido disculpas por tardarme tanto con el capitulo, pero aquí les traigo un lingote de oro que les va a gustar en este capitulo hay dos cosas, la primera en ese capitulo aparecerá Korrina y segunda are una parodia de lucha libre al estilo wwe, ya en barias historias que he leído tienen una parodia asi, y lo hare por las chicas del harem de Ash quiero que miren al chico darle en la madre a otro sin usar algún pokemon, si no les gusta el capitulo háganmelo saber subiré cosas asi de nuevo pero si les gusta lo hare en forma de eventos de semanales, pero no tan seguido sin mas comencemos.

Capitulo15: Korrina la Patinadora Hiperactiva.

Nuestros héroes se encontraban atravesando un bosque con mucha iluminación, ya que podían ver como la nueva integrante en el grupo se la pasaba colgada del brazo del azabache, mientras este tenia la cara tan roja cual tomate, ya que la campeona tenia el brazo del joven entre sus prominentes pechos mientras el joven se estaba dando una paliza en su subconsiente para evitar caerle enzima y hacer algo indecente en publico.

Las demás chicas les echaban una mirada asesina a Diantha pero la mujer ni se inmutaba en lo absoluto, es mas cuando veía esas miradas de Serena, May, Miette y Cynthia, la peli negra se aferraba mas Ash para provocar a mas a las chicas "esto tiene que ser un castigo de arceus." Exclamaba en medio de lágrimas como cascadas al igual que las demás chicas "si tiene que ser un castigo divino." Exclamaba igual de deprimida May mientras las demás tenían esa aura morada de depresión rodeándolas, la única que no estaba afectada era Cynthia la cual se había estrenado al Azabache y baya que le sorprendio ya que el chico fue como todo un experto cuando tuvieron sexo, la campeona rubia solo deseaba con todo su corazón que ese momento se repitiera, lo cual pasaría pero mas adelante.

De un momento a otro se escuchaban unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente, hasta que un momento un lucario salto sobre ellos deteniéndolos, pretendían decir algo pero empezaron a escuchar que se acercaba alguien la persona que se les acerco, dio un salto sobre nuestros héroes.

La chica aterrizo frente a nuestros héroes mas específicamente frente a Ash, apuntándole con el dedo "eres un entrenador quiero una batalla contigo y asi serán cien victorias las que tendré como entrenadora." Reto la rubia de ojos azules claro "oye antes de retar a alguien deberías dar tu nombre primero no te parece." Exclamo Ash con una gota de sudor tras su nuca al igual que los amigos del azabache.

La chica rápidamente se freno en seco y recordó eso "lo siento lo olvide mi nombre es Korrina es un gusto." Exclamo Korrina a nuestros héroes "un gusto soy Ash Ketchum y el es mi compañero pikachu." Se presento Ash mientras también presentaba a su pokemon el cual saludo a su manera "soy may un gusto." Se presento cortésmente la castaña "soy serena." Se presentaba también cortésmente la peli miel "soy miette." Se presento la peli azul con un leve toque de tsundere "soy Cynthia un placer." Se presentaba también la rubia mayor.

Bueno después de una larga presentación, nuestros héroes y Korrina se encontraban en un gran claro en el bosque listo para tener su batalla, Korrina usaría a lucario mientras Ash usaría a pikachu.

Lo que todos encontraron extraño fue que lucario comenzó a atacar sin esperar las ordenes de Korrina "pikachu solo mantente esquivando hasta que yo te diga que ataques." Ordeno Ash a pikachu el cual se mantenía esquivando los ataques del lucario de Korrina fácilmente.

El lucario de Korrina atacaba con puño incremento, fuerza de palma, hueso veloz incluso con aura esfera, ataques que pikachu esquivaba con mucha facilidad "ya Korrina cuando le empezaras a dar ordenes a lucario porque donde yo lo veo, estoy teniendo la batalla con el no contigo, en una batalla un entrenador debe de darle instrucciones a su pokemon para ganar una batalla, si el pokemon del entrenador ataca por si solo, es como si ese pokemon peleara ciego, te lo demostrare pikachu usa tacleada de volteos." Termino Ash con una orden a pikachu el cual comenzó a correr, a una velocidad increíble mientras su cuerpo lo cubria una gran capa de electricidad, haciendo que el césped en el bosque se quemara mediante pikachu corria, hasta que pikachu tacleo a lucario creando una explosión.

De la nube de humo salio lucario el cual se estrello en un árbol y cayo con sus ojos en espiral al suelo, Ash se acercó a Korrina "déjame decirte que puedo ver que eres una buena entrenadora, pero dejaste que lucario atacara por su cuenta y eso fue un error, tu pokemon puede pelear solo pero jamas ganara una pelea solo, como te lo dije antes, un pokemon necesita instrucciones para ganar una batalla, si tu pokemon no recibe dichas instrucciones es como si peleara ciego, tómalo como un consejo de vida, otra cosa es medio dia es hora de almorzar comes con nosotros." Invito al final Ash a korrina a almorzar la cual acepto sin ningún pretexto.

N/A: veamos aclarare un puntito pequeño en el anime el lucario de Korrina vence a pikachu solo, aquí le di un enfoque distinto ya que quería que fuera Ash quien le de el consejo a Korrina en vez de Clemont, espero entiendan este cambio.

Luego de un almuerzo tranquilo, el grupo se movilizo a la siguiente ciudad la cual tenia mucho movimiento ya que se llevaba acabo un evento de lucha, pero lo inusual era que en este evento los que luchaban eran los entrenadores no los pokemon.

En la ciudad el grupo de Ash llego a la ciudad los cuales se mostraban algo interesados en dicho evento, entre la multitud de persona apareció el peli morado emo de paul el, pretendía tomar con la guardia baja al azabache, pero este rápidamente lo visualizo y se quito del rango del golpe de paul, el cual cayo de narices en el suelo "baya aparte de mal perdedor eres un cobarde atacando por la espalda." Exclamo Ash viendo a paul el cual se levanto para encarar a Ash "quiero que me devuelvas mis pokemon perdedor." Grito paul intentando golpear de nuevo a Ash, pero simplemente se hizo a un lado evadiendo el golpe de paul "te lo dije tus pokemon se revelaron contra ti, por la forma en como los trataste, pero si los quieres porque no peleas por ellos, creo que hay una forma de resolverlo de la forma difícil, aquí en este pueblo se lleva acabo un evento de lucha donde todos pueden participar, inscribámonos y decidamos en esa lucha, el destino de tus pokemon." Reta Ash a pual el cual simplemente sonrio "me parece perfecto inscribámonos a esto y te aplastare como la cucaracha que eres." Declaro paul a Ash el ignoro el comentario de paul.

N/A: Atencion aquí comienza la parodia de la wwe, si les gusta háganmelo saber en los comentarios si no también, a Ash le voy a poner el gimik de uno de los luchadores mas dominantes en el momento, en dicho deporte el cual es brock lesnar el cual es también un peleador de ufc, que le gano a un reconocido por su golpe explosivo capas de noquear a cualquiera, me refiero mark hunt, al cual lesnar vencio, bueno ya lo saben si les gusta me lo dicen en los comentarios y si no también.

Ash y paul se inscribieron en el evento, lo que le sorprendio a los dos fue que eran el evento principal del evento del dia, el cual seria una batalla sin descalificaciones, lo cual pintaba bien para ambos jóvenes.

Los eventos iniciales pasaron sin mucha euforia por el publico, la pelea que esperaban era la del evento principal, el cual parecía muy prometedora.

El primero en entrar fue paul el cual ya estaba en el ring, el peli morado bestia una calzoneta jean con una camisa escotada negra.

El segundo en entrar seria Ash y la entrada del azabache haría que se le helaran los huesos al cabron de paul.

"incerte aquí intro de brock lesnar".

Lo único que asi paul era ver como, Ash se acercaba al ring sin ningún tipo de miedo.

En el publico las acompañantes del azabache tenían corazones en los ojos, ya que podían ver el cuerpo tonificado del chico.

Ash daba una vuelta alrededor del ring mientras observa a pual el caul, s estaba asiendo el fuerte, pero la verdad estaba super asustado, cuando Ash se detuvo frente al ring por donde entro salto quedando en las faldas del ring.

Rápidamente Ash se coloco en su esquina encarando a paul, el anunciador estaba en el centro del ring "bien damas y caballeros, este es el evento estelar del evento de hoy, y sera un pelea sin descalifaciones, esta pelea tiene un temas importante, el destino de unos pokemon, por un lado tenemos a un entrenador que solo captura pokemon por su fortaleza y si no le sirven los tira como basura, este entrenador es llamado paul y el segundo entrenador es un amante de ellos, el cual le tiene un amor grandísimo por los pokemon este joven responde al nombre de Ash ketchum, ahora referi que suene esa campana y que la fiesta comience." Declaro el anunciador al referi el cual obedeció y toco la campana dando inicio al combate.

Paul pretendió hacerse el listo y abalanzarse rápidamente contra Ash, pero no conto con que este lo suspendiera y llevara al esquinero contrario, donde Ash comenzó a dar tacleadas múltiples al abdomen de paul, el cual comenzaba a resentirse por cada, tacleada de Ash en un momento Ash se detuvo creyendo que se canso pero, se equivocó ya que lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo como costal de papas de una esquina del ring a la otra, Ash se abalanzo rápido contra paul pero este le propino una patada, que a duras penas freno a Ash, paul aprovecho la oportunidad para darle un lazo al cuello a Ash, pero este ni se movio de donde estaba, paul volvió a intentarlo pero con el mismo resultado, paul tubo una idea y se abalanzo de nuevo pero esta vez, Ash se agacho cuando paul regreso este simplemente lo tacleo, tumbándolo de una forma contundente, Ash comenzaba a aburrirse, lentamente se acerco a paul, para propinarle una fuerte patada en la espalda resintiendo mas a paul.

Ash se aparto de paul dándole tiempo para levantarse y reincorporarse, lo cual logro con dificultades, Ash se abalanzo contra paul pero este rápidamente disparo un tremendo golpe que freno a Ash, paul uso las cuerdas para caerle con mas impulso a Ash, pero este le planto tremenda patada en el abdomen a paul, Ash rápidamente lo pretendía sacar del ring, pero paul lo sorprendio con un rodillazo al rostro, ese rodillazo hizo que Ash se apoyara en las cuerdas paul lo aprovecho y con el impulso de las cuerdas contrarias le dio otro rodillazo a Ash tan fuerte que lo saco por las cuerdas intermedias.

Paul pretendía tirársele enzima, pero Ash reacciono rápido y lo freno para estrellarlo duramente en el poste dele esquinero, para luego repetir lo mismo en el la orilla del ring para después lanzarlo por enzima de la mesa de los comentaristas.

Todos los espectadores estaban eufóricos ya que la pelea valio cada centavo que gastaron, ya que tenia todo momentos inesperados y una gran brutalidad.

Las acompañantes de Ash veian eso y no se lo creían, no creían que Ash tuviera esa fuerza física tan descomunal.

En la pelea Ash pretendía buscar a paul pero este se le lanzo enzima con un codazo pero Ash lo atrapo en pleno vuelo y le hizo, bely to bely suplex que lastimo bastante a paul, Ash tomo el cobertor de la mesa de comentaristas y la puso sobre paul y Ash le salto enzima lastimando mas a paul.

Rápidamente Ash quito dicho cobertor y tomo por el cuello a paul "todavía puedes detener esto, los pokemon no son algo para apostar." Declaro Ash pero este solo recibió un cabezazo como respuesta de paul "bueno esto pudiste pararlo, pero quieres aprender de la manera difícil pues que asi sea." Exclamo Ash serio comenzando a darle ahora si una paliza a paul, solo se vei a paul ser estrellado con brutalidad en todos lados, en el ring, en el poste del ring, en la barricada de protección, en las escaleras metálicas, y como la cerecita del pastel, Ash quebró la mesa de comentaristas con el cuerpo de paul, el cual en ese momento ya estaba destrozado.

Ash lo levanto como si nada y lo metio al ring para seguir golpeando a paul, pero Ash ya se estaba cansando y decidio terminar la lucha, levanto a paul del cuello, y lo levanto sobre su espalda tomándolo de la nuca y una pierna, para seguidamente, hacerlo girar en el aire y que caiga de cara y pecho en la lona haciendo mucho daño a paul, rápidamente el referi comenzó el conteo y este sorpresivamente se quedo en dos y medio, pero Ash volvió a hacer lo mismo hecho anteriormente levantar a paul sobre sus hombros y hacerlo girar en el aire para que caiga de pecho y cara en la lona de nuevo, seguidamente lo cubrió y esta vez la cuenta si llego a tres.

Cuando la cuenta llego a tres todo el publico estaba eufórico apoyando a Ash por su implacable victoria de este.

Ash bajo del ring y se fue al camerino a vestirse de nuevo para ir con sus amigos y retomar el camino al siguiente gimnasio.

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo con esta parodia al estilo wwe, espero les guste ya que si les gusta hare mas parodias de este tipo, ahora se despide su amigo gokusayayin9 (Ulises Vasquez) hasta la próxima.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola mis pokefanaticos esto no es un capitulo esto es algo aparte ya que en los últimos días la historia de un nuevo viaje a superado todas mis expectativas y con honores y eso no lo hubiera podido conseguir sin su ayuda.

Como ustedes sabran y estos seguro de haberles contado yo tenia miedo de publicar esta historia ya que crei que no seria aceptada por ustedes, ya que la primera historia de pokemon que hice si mal no recuerdo fue un fracaso total, comenzando con el nombre el cual era pokemon xy pero mi propia versión digamos que a esa historia no le fue bien ya que no le puse el empeño que le puse a mis otras historias como dragon ball dxd, un angel y un sayajin y la mas comentada jóvenes guerreros.

A lo que me refiero fue que tenia una narración del asco, hice todo apresurado sin pensar nada en absoluto, cosa que no hago ya que yo antes de publicar una historia tengo que estarla maquinando un mes antes de escribirla osea pensar la trama, el tipo de aventura, el genero que tendrá y ver que tipo de narración le pongo, como por ejemplo si quiero una historia normal sin tanto drama de parte de los personajes, le doy una narración algo seria, ya si quiero que la historia tenga un tono humorístico hago la narración y diálogos entre los personajes con un cierto toque de joda, ya si quiero hacer una historia que tenga romance, acción y esas cosas convino todas las narraciones, en las peleas o batallas pongo una narración seria, razón por la que ash cuando enfrente a un rival o líder de gimnasio, tiene una actitud seria y de una pisca de un estratega.

En los momentos donde pongo a ash serio o enfadado como quieran decirle le pongo un dialogo mas profundo como cuando enfrenta al equipo rocket, siendo el momento donde ash muestra su disgusto con el grupo de ladrones.

Osea que los enfrente con un disgusto notable para alclarar yo nunca tuve la intención de poner dicha actitud en ash, simplemente lo hice para ver si gustaba entre mis lectores osea me refiero a ustedes loquillos.

Luego de la primera vez que puse ese disgusto en ash recuerdo que fue cuando hice que su riolu evolocionara a lucario y posteriormente en el mismo momento en mega lucario, bueno luego de leer los comentarios positivos acerca de ese cambio en ash me dije a mi mismo eso les gusto asi que mientras a ustedes les guste esa faceta de ash les guste la verán muy seguido en la historia.

También quiero calcar que pretendía hacer de esta historia de pokemon una historia entre ash y serena osea una historia cien por ciento amourshiping, pero algo en mi subconsiente se activo o se despertó y me hizo hacer de esta historia una historia harem, la cual para mi sorpresa hizo que esta historia fuese creciendo conforme pasaran los días, hasta la fecha esa historia tiene un total de 41 seguidores y 41 favoritos casi el doble de seguidores y favoritos de mis demás historias y eso me alegra bastante porque se que lo que hago a mas de alguno le agrada y mi meta es hacer que eso siga en ustedes ya que lo que me motiva a seguir con mis historias son sus comentarios.

Los cuales siempre me dicen que el capitulo fue muy bueno, el capitulo tubo una batalla increíble y esas detalles asi son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo ya que antes de publicar estas dos historias que son relativamente nuevas que no llevan tres meses, pensaba retirarme del fanfiction ya que no encontraba la inspiración para escribir y un autor sin inspiración es tan monótono como una piedra y no quería eso, ya que siempre busque la forma de en mis historias secarles mas de una sonrisa a ustedes si no un rato de entretenimento.

Incluso me siento contento por muchas cosas una de ellas es ser unos de los insitadores a que un seguidor de mis historias hiciera sus propias historias que hasta el son de hoy dichas historias han superado las mias de una forma abrumadora y alucard77 si lees esto no tengo envidia en lo absoluto simplemente es mi forma de decirte que estoy contento de que entraras en este mundo del fanfiction y también es mi manera de felicitarte de superarme en cuanto historias se trata te lo digo no es envidida simplemente es mi forma de felicitarte de entrar en este mundo del fanfiction y tener mucho éxito en poco tiempo algo que yo jamas prodia haber echo.

También no puede faltar el cabronazo que me tenga que puyar con bara eléctrica para que suba un capitulo de su historia favorita si aten92 tambien me refiero a ti, ya que de algún modo eres de esos pocos lectores que lee mis historia y la comenta de buna manera y para eso no tengo forma de agradecerle.

Eso no solo va para ellos, si no también por ustedes seguidores y seguidoras de esta historia ya que es por ustedes que traigo un capitulo nuevo y de una buena calidad para que se entretengan un rato, a ustedes les doy las gracias de corazón ya que sin ustedes jamas esta historia seria tan bien recibida y eso es algo que no puedo agradecer lo suficiente.

Se que esperaban un capitulo nuevo hace tiempo pero la razón por la que no he actualiza es por que estoy terminando de mis exámenes parciales y el estudio es algo que consume mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

Pero si todo sale bien posiblemente mañana tenga un capitulo de esta historia y eso es seguro ya que les tengo muchas sorpresas guardadas en esta historia sorpresas que iré revelando conforme avance la historia, si no dire cuando dicha sorpresa aparecerá bueno por eso una sorpresa ya que pretendo sorprenderlos cuando menos se lo esperen.

Esto diran ustedes que parece mas bien como una nota retirarme del fanfiction pero no, ya que mi camino aquí en este mundillo apenas esta comenzando y se que en el futuro tendre altas y bajas pero, sin eso el éxito no se alcanza.

Hasta el momento esta historia no tiene heaters pero por si las dudas dejare una pequeña advertencia los lectores activos están excluidos de esto ya que es principalmente para lo heater.

Voy a empezar con el fusilamiento, aquel cabron o cabrona amargado o amargada que venga y decide comentar lo siguiente, haaa coma vas a ponerle un equipo tan fuerte a ash ñeñeñeñe, como vas a creer que ash gane sin dificultad a los lideres, simplemente les dire que si a si piensan tienen una imaginación del asco, ya que esto es una historia algo que no es real algo que en el anime jamas ocurrirá aunque ash este cerca de ganar su primera liga en veinte años.

Me desvio del tema, esos que comentan estupideces como esas simplemente son unos envidiosos y estoy de acuerdo con lo que menciono alucard77, creen que escribir una historia es fácil, creen que solo es inventarse algo pues fíjense que no, ya que hacer una historia y que esta sea exitosa lleva muchas cosas consigo como revisar hasta tres veces un capitulo, leerla otras tres veces antes de publicar el capitulo definitivamente.

Para que después de pasados unos días aparezca un imbécil que lee la historia lo tacha a uno como un mal escritor, a esos que comentan esas pendejadas les digo hagan sus propias historias, para que vean lo que se siente que un pendejo venga y te la insulte, allí es donde entra el carma, ya que todo lo que haces se te regresa, si empiezas tu historia y te la comentan con algo negativo te frustras y te debates si seguir con esto o no, ya que muchas veces me plante dejar esto de lado y centrarme en algo nuevo pero no lo hago y saben porque es sencillo el que no se esfuerza en algo por muy insignificante que parezca no logran nada y créanme lo digo por experiencia.

Es por eso que con mis tres mejores historias hare lo posible por actualizarlas para que sigan creciendo al igual que esta.

Se que dirán ustedes cuando terminara el momento emocional de este tipo y les dire que eso no terminara jamas ya que cada que esta historia siga creciendo hare especiales como este o alguna que otra sección de preguntas y respuestas.

Como les dije no se que brujería hice para que esta historia fuera tan popular entre ustedes y sea lo que sea que haya hecho are que siga surtiendo efecto para que , ustedes sigan comentando y hacer que la historia siga creciendo.

Recuerden que es por ustedes que traigo un capitulo nuevo cada vez que puedo y como mis vacaciones trimestrales se acercan me centra cien por ciento en esta historia para recuperar ese tiempo perdido.

Creo que es hora de despedirme por el momento y no me ire sin antes invitarles a que leean las historias que mencionare a continuación, dragon ball dxd, jóvenes guerreros y un angel y un sayajin, no les pido que vayan y automáticamente sigan la historia leeanla y si les gusta síganla no me molestare si no las siguen, pero si se los agradecería bastante ya que me estaría ayudando a crecer mucho mas como autor, de este tipo de historias.

Ahora si sin mas me despido no sin antes decirle algo ya muy repetido y eso es una sincero GRACIAS por leer y comentar cada capitulo de esta historia ya que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, ahora si me despido conmigo será hasta mañana aquí su amigo y rey del harem xdddd gokusayayin9, hasta la próxima.


	17. Chapter 17

Repito pokemon no me pertenece el anime pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

Antes de empezar con capitulo tengo que decir algo que viene al cazo POKEMON SE ESTA GARACHANDO A TODOS, porque lo digo simple no creía que esta historia seria tan exitosa como lo es ahora, y me encanta y se los agradezco mucho, por su apoyo por eso aquí el cap.

Alerta espoiler un lector adivino quienes eran las personajes anónimas que describi y eran misty y dawn, aquí voy a hacer algo esta misty va tener todos sus loes a que me refiero esta misty va a tener la misma apariencia física de la misty del manga espero les guste esa idea.

Segundo espoiler habrá otra chica en el harem de ash y esa chica será Astrid la entrenadora del maga absol y porque sencillo su diseño me gusto por eso.

Ahora si el capitulo.

Capitulo17: Mega Absol vs Mega Lucario la Oscuridad vs el Aura.

Días después de que Ash y Paul participaran en aquel evento paul se fue por su lado, mientras Ash, su harem y clemont y Bonnie se dispusieron a seguir con su travesía por todos kalos.

Ahora se dirigían al gimnasio de ciudad shalur, donde Ash estaba seguro de ganar su tercera medalla de la región y estar mas cerca de participar en la liga de kalos.

En estos momentos se detuvieron en la plaza de una ciudad, para descansar un momento del viaje "no hay nada como un momento de paz, entre viaje no es asi." Exclamo ash "claro que si, no hay que apresurase después de todo la liga no empieza de aquí a ocho o nueve meses." Expresaba diantha mientras todavía tenia el brazo de ash entre sus prominentes pechos, el azabache ya se había acostumbrado a ese grado de afecto de la campeona, a tal grado de dejar de sentirse incomodo, a todo lo contrario.

N/A: si señores diantha se esta encargado de despertar la bestia dentro del azabache xdddd.

Las demás chicas del grupo estaban con unos niveles de celos sin precedentes tanto eran sus celos que persona que pasaba cerca de ellas, temian por su seguridad, ya que en cualquier momento las fieras dentro de las chicas podría despertar y lanzar zarpazos por todos lados, "no se tan aprovechada yo tengo mas derecho de tener a ash cerca, tengo derecho de antigüedad para estar con el." Declaro un serena un poco cabreada "a no es mi turno, ya lo tuvieron mucho para ustedes." Declaro may también a las chicas "no es mi turno, las nuevas también tienen derecho." Declaro miette "baya si que les gusta ash cierto." Pregunto un confundida korrina, mientras venia como todas las féminas jalaban de brazos y piernas al azabache.

La mas tranquila del grupo era Cynthia ya que ella les lleva una ventaja abismal ya que la oji plata fue la primera en tirarse a Ash y la campeona cada vez que recuerda eso, se ponía super roja "ya Cynthia ya, no seas una pervertida joder." Se decía a si misma Cynthia.

Luego de la típica pelea de las chicas por el condimento las cosas se calmaron y ahora se encontraban disfrutando de un rico almuerzo preparado por clemont y de los postres preparados por serena y miette.

El grupo estaba comiendo tranquilamente hasta que alguien los saco de ese momento tranquilizador, "disculpen alguno de ustedes es Ash Ketchum." Pregunto una voz cien por ciento femenina.

Todos volteraron a ver a la chica, y las amigas de ash tenia solo una cosa en mente "amenaza detectada, peligro se recomienda vigilancia total." Era lo que se decían todas las amigas de ash viendo a la chica que estaba frente suyo.

El azabache se puso de pie pero todavía no volteándose "si yo soy ash porque tienes algún negocio conmigo o algo." Pregunto ash viendo directamente a la chica la cual era bastante atractiva traía una vestimenta morada, con unas botas negras con morada, era rubia, de ojos azul claro, en su cabello tenia un gancho morada, asiendo encaje con su vestimenta, tenia una piel clara bien cuidada y para finalizar unos pechos copa CC.

La chica observaba a ash de pies a cabeza escaneando un momento hasta que se decidio a hablar "baya eres mas guapo de cerca, soy Astrid y me gustaría tener una batalla contigo, claro si aceptas cariño." Reto la ya presentada Astrid al condimento, la ultima parte del reto de Astrid tenia en claro un coqueteo descarado con el azabache "claro acepto." Respondio Ash sin rodeos.

Del mismo modo que ash batallo contra, diantha fueron a una parte apartada del parque para no molestar a nadie, clemont estaba en el centro del campo listo para dar inicio a la batalla, "bien esta será una batalla de uno contra uno, la batalla terminara cuando el pokemon de cada lado ya no pueda continuar, con eso dicho que la batalla de inicio." Declaro clemont.

Astrid ya estaba lista para iniciar la batalla, "vamos absol sal ahora." Grito Astrid lanzando la pokebola de su pokemon, materializándolo en el campo, ash tenia una sonrisa en su rostro "bien lucario sal ahora." Grito ash lanzando la pokebola de su pokemon materializándolo en el campo de batalla.

Lucario al momento de ser liberado para la batalla libero parte de su aura, sorprendiendo sobre manera a ash y ash entendio que lucario estaba emocionado de por tener una batalla.

Entre el grupo de viaje de ash, korrina estaba sorprendida de que ash tuviera un lucario a si que ella también decidio sarca al suyo para que viera la batalla del lucario de ash "bien lucario quiero que veas esta batalla, para aprender mas." Exclamo korrina a su lucario el cual asintió y volteo a ver al lugar de la batalla, korrina también se concentro en la batalla no notando el sonrojo notable que tenia en el rostro.

Astrid y ash se mantenía sin dar alguna orden a su respectivo pokemon debido a que no querían hacer un movimiento en falso y caer en una trampa del otro "veamos como es el terreno, absol pulso ombrio." Ordeno Astrid a su pokemon el cual disparo un rayo en espirales negras "lucario usa hueso veloz para destruir el ataque y luego velocidad extrema y combínala con fuerza de palma." Ordeno ash a lucario el cual creo una vara de energía verde para golpear el ataque de absol y de paso romperlo y asi como ash ordeno lucario uso velocidad extrema para en un segundo estar frente a absol y darle con la fuerza de palma en la cabeza, para crear una leve explosión.

De la nube de humo salio absol sin mayor daño en su cuerpo "baya eres increíble pero apenas comenzamos garra ombria absol." Ordeno Astrid a su pokemon el cual hizo que sus dos patas delanteras acumularan una energía purpura para seguidamente convertirlas en garras y rápidamente se abalanzo contra el lucario de ash, "tranquilo lucario cuando este cerca usa aura esfera." Ordeno ash a lucario, el cual comenzó a evadir los zarpazos del absol de Astrid esperando el momento adecuado, y en el ultimo momento lucario tomo la pata derecha de absol, fue allí donde lucario formo su aura esfera y la estampo en todo el cuerpo de absol, mandándolo a volar en un fuerte estallido.

Absol cayo de pie, igualmente sin muchos daños, pero los estragos de la pelea se hicieron evidentes ya que se notaban algunos rasguños en absol al igual que en el lucario de ash, ya que algunos zarpazos de absol lograron darle hiriéndolo en el proceso.

Astrid tenia una enorme sonrisa debido a la calidad de batalla que le estaba dando ash "bien absol llego la hora mega evoluciona." Ordeno Astrid mientras tocaba su piedra llave desencadenando la mega evolución de absol.

Luego de unos minutos allí estaba el mega absol asiendo presencia "bien lucario tu también mega evoluciona." Ordeno ash tocando también su piedra llave desencadenando la mega evolución de lucario.

Luego de unos minutos allí estaba mega lucario expulsando una gran cantidad de aura y deseos desenfrenados para pelear.

Astrid tenia una sonrisa aun mas grande ya que nunca se imagino que ash mega evolucionara a su lucario "vamos absol usa garra ombria." Ordeno Astrid a su pokemon el cual se abalanzo contra lucario "usa hueso veloz para contra atacar lucario." Ordeno ash a lucario el cual creo dos varas de energía para defenderse y atacar a la misma vez al mega absol.

La batalla entre los dos pokemon parecía eterna ya que ninguno de los dos deba marcha atrás, ya que cuando absol conectaba un zarpazo, lucario usaba ese impulso para contra atacar con su hueso veloz.

A si siguió el fiero combate entre el pokemon que representaba a la oscuridad el cual era absol y el pokemon que representaba el aura, ambos pokemon batallaban con una fiereza nunca antes vista, "pulso ombrio." Ordeno Astrid a absol "aura esfera." Ordeno ash a lucario, los dos ataques colisionaron entre si y a la vez se quedaban inmóviles en su lugar.

Astrid veía eso muy interesante "vamos absol incrementa el poder." Ordeno Astrid a absol "lucario no te dejes vencer otra aura esfera." Ordeno ash a lucario el cual disparo la aura esfera justo a la aura esfera que lanzo antes, para que esta incrementara de tamaño.

Luego de unos minutos, el choque de ataques se hizo inestable y termino estallando creando una explosión considerable, tumbando algunos arboles debido a la gran fuerza de la explosión.

Pasados unos minutos se podía ver a mega absol y mega lucario todavía encarándose sin pestañaren ningún momento, hasta que absol perdió su mega forma y cayo vencido ante, lucario el cual también perdió su mega forma y cai arrodillado debido a la batalla.

Ambos entrenadores fue con su respectivo pokemon, ash llego con su lucario "baya lucario te as hecho muy fuerte te mereces un buen descanso." Exclamo ash felicitando a su pokemon, para después regresarlo a su pokebola, lo mismo ocurrio con Astrid ella simplemente reconforto a su absol por perder contra lucario pero ya tendrían otra batalla, "en cuanto a ti ash, te as ganado un enorme premio." Exclamo Astrid "que seria eso." Pregunto ash.

Su respuesta llego tan rápido como una estrella fugaz, ya que Astrid le dio un beso a ash antes de que este se diese cuenta, pero al final termino sucumbiendo al beso de la nueva integrante en su harem personal.

Bueno lo cumplido es entendido, espero les guste la inclusión de Astrid en el harem de ash, y les vuelvo a dar las gracias por seguir esta historia ya son cincuenta favoritos y cuarenta y nueve seguidores que tiene esta historia, si sigue creciendo tendrán muchas mas sorpresas ahora sin mas me despido hasta la próxima.


	18. Chapter 18

Bueno tanto tiempo sin escribir espero no haber perdido el toque esto no es un capitulo es simplemente yo como autor dándoles unas palabras por la navidad.

Primero que nada quiero darles un enorme **GRACIAS** porque sencillo por acompañarme todo este año leyendo todas mis historias por eso les doy las gracias ya que, son un publico maravilloso algo que me he dado cuenta durante el tiempo que he hechos historias he tenido mis altibajos en este ámbito.

Pero siempre avían aquellos lectores que me apoyaban en continuar con esto y les hago mención especial en esto ellos son **Alucard77** un buen autor también que empezó sus historias inspirándose en mi y eso yo nunca lo imagine que alguien se inspirara en mi a escribir algo por lo que me siento super ogulloso no lee todas mis historias pero yo respeto eso ya que el siempre apoya las mias y a todos, mis lectores les recomiendo que lean sus historias ya que son muy buenas.

El segundo autor del que hago mención es **ATEN92** el es de esos lectores y autores que siempre me pedían que actualizara su historia favorita la cual es un angel y un sayajin, el es otro buen autor recomiendo sus historias con todos sus honores.

No por eso los dejo de lado a todos los demás porque no es asi esta es una mención honorifica en general para mis lectores yo como autor de historias sin ustedes yo no seria absolutamente nada y es por ustedes que saco historias nuevas para sorprenderlos cada vez mas y gracias a ustedes he subido como autor mis mejores historias que **son dragon ball dxd, jóvenes guerreros, un nuevo viaje, un angel y un sayajin, un mejor destino y actualmente el asesino mas poderoso** esas historias no hubieran crecido tanto sin ustedes y estoy totalmente agradecido por eso.

Se que han estado esperando capitulo nuevo de mis historias pero actualmente paso por un bloqueo creativo ya que no se me ocurre nada para darles un capitulo como normalmente los hago, épicos, divertidos y en algunas ocasiones con romance.

Les pido disculpas por eso pero después de que pasen estas festividades regresare a escribir seguido para compensar el tiempo perdido.

Este 2017 habrán nuevas historias are un crossever que siempre he querido hacer y es entre dragon ball z y rosario + vampire se que hay muchos ya pero ninguno hecho a mi estilo ya que me gusta ser original y no copiar nada de otros autores me gusta ser autentico y que ustedes lean historias con un entorno muy diferente.

Hare un remak de evangelion z y sekirei z ya que no son muy seguidas y comentadas eso y que esas dos historias comenzaron bien y terminaron estancándose y no quiero que eso me pase.

Ya que lo reconozco y en varias de mis historias he hecho cagadas completas pero este 2017 planeo eliminar esos errores.

Are también un remak de dragon y perla z ya que nunca la continúe ya que no me gusto como empezó ya que no supe como encajar a gohan con los personajes de inuyasha pero ya logre resolver ese problema.

También anuncio la tercera temporada de jóvenes guerreros, dos temporadas mas de dragon ball dxd, una segunda y tercera temporada de un angel y un sayajin, un nuevo viaje solo tendrá una temporada pero larga y una segunda temporada y final del asesino mas poderoso.

Como les decía les agradezco a todos acompañarme en este año en el cual tuve mas participación que en otros tiempos además solo me quedan dos años y medio mas para que me retire definitivamente del fanfiction pero mientras ese momento llega les traeré historias y sorpresas muy buenas, para sacarles una sonrisa.

Como decía no puedo expresar mucho la gratitud que les tengo por apoyar mis historias estoy completamente agradecido con todos y todas ustedes ya que se que pasan pendientes de que suba capítulos nuevos y no se preocupen que subiré capítulos nuevamente pero será después de estas festividades.

Yo volveré a actualizar mis historias en esta fecha 2/01/17 en esa fecha regresare de lleno a las historias por lo pronto les dejo este pequeño mensaje de agradecimiento y navideño también.

Bueno me alargue mas de lo debido comenzare a despedirme con ustedes no sin antes darles un pequeño mensaje muy usado por nosotros pero que es muy cierto.

si tu deseas algo lucha por hacer realidad ese deseo no dejes que nadie te lo impida los limites tus mismos los pones y los superas pero esta en ti ver si puedes superar dichos limites ya que el mayor limite que tiene un ser humano es el mismo si nos superamos a nuestro mayor, limite que somos nosotros no habrá nada que nos detenga para llegar a delante ya que solo tu decides cuando dejar las cosas, pero es mas de humanos terminarlas y cumplirlas.

Ahora si me despido de todos ustedes por este maravilloso año no sin antes desearles una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo y que todas sus metas y sueños puedan cumplirse.

Aquí les ha hablado su amigo gokusayayin9 les deseo unas buenas noches o días hasta la próxima les deseo nuevamente unas felices fiestas hasta el dos de enero mis amigos hasta pronto.


	19. Chapter 19

Repito pokemon no me pertenece el anime pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

Antes de empezar se preguntaran del porque no actualizo seguido sencillo, quise mejorarme en mi redacción, lo cual conseguí con mucha dificultad, pero ahora estoy aquí para actualizarla de nuevo y esta historia la actualizare una vez al mes, para así tener ideas frescas así que mis más sinceras disculpas a los que han esperado capitulo nuevo de esta historia así que sin más comencemos con el capítulo número 19.

 **Harem de Ash: Cynthia, Diantha, May, Serena, Astrid, Korrina, Misty, Dawn, Miette y Melody.**

 **Pokemon auxiliares de Ash: Charizard, Bullbasor, Totodai, Darkrai, Latias, Mewtwo y Garchomp.**

 **Pokemon principales de Ash: Pikachu, frokie, fletching, lucario y metagros.**

 **Pokemon de Ash por atrapar: zoroark, Zoroa, Rayquaza (verde).**

Si quieren que Ash atrape a algún otro pokemon déjenlos en los comentarios y así se ara.

Capitulo19: La Prueba de Korrina.

Poco tiempo después de la batalla entre Ash y Astrid, todos decidieron regresar al centro pokemon y dejar que Astrid se uniera al viaje a regañadientes, ya que sabían las negras intenciones de la chica de ropas purpuras.

En el centro pokemon decidieron darle a la enfermera joy los pokemon para darles un chequeo mientras, nuestros héroes descansan el resto del día, ya que para llegar a ciudad shalur faltaba mucho, por lo cual decidieron reabastecerse para partir al siguiente día.

En el área donde se encontraba un campo de batalla se encontraban nuestros héroes hablando de cualquier trivialidad –"oye Ash desde cuando comenzaste a viajar por las regiones?" – Pregunto la siempre inocente Bonnie –"veamos comencé mis viajes cuando cumplí diez años, comencé viajando primero por todo kanto, en esos tiempos era bastante impulsivo he inmaduro y ganaba mis peleas por pura suerte." – contaba Ash sus anécdotas con un poco de vergüenza al contar esa parte –"nos dices que no siempre fuiste así de fuerte." – Decía incrédula Astrid –"no la verdad cuando empecé mi viaje, me costó mucho entablar una buena relación de amistad con Pikachu y mucho más me costó recobrar la confianza de mi charizard cuando recién evoluciono." – decía Ash recordando esos momentos que se quedaran guardados con él por toda su vida –"como conociste a tu Charizard?" – Pregunto Diantha la campeona de kalos –"recuerdo eso como si hubiera sido ayer que lo conocí, yo conocí a mi charizard cuando era un pequeño charmander, en ese entonces estaba lloviendo y charmander apenas se mantenía vivo cubriéndose con una hoja, y si se preguntan porque lo conocí así, bueno su antiguo entrenador lo abandono por creerlo un pokemon débil, como decía al dia siguiente la enfermera nos dijo que charmander se había ido al mismo lugar a esperar a su entrenador el cual nunca regreso, yo capture a charmander y este pudo aprender lanzallamas cuando eso paso, su anterior entrenador regreso para recuperarlo, pero charmander lo rechazo, poco tiempo después evoluciono a charmileon y con eso llegaron los problemas, charmileon no quería escucharme y siguió así incluso cuando evoluciono en charizard, haciéndolo bastante arrogante." – Contaba ash –"pudiste recobrar su confianza?" – pregunto ahora Cynthia –"si y fue muy difícil, todas las batallas que teníamos siempre charizard salía victorioso y eso solo acrecentaba su arrogancia, debido a eso me descalificaron de la liga añil, ya que charizard se negó a pelear, la primera derrota de charizard sucedió en las islas najaran, fue cuando me decidí a cuidarlo mientras se recuperaba ganándome así su confianza, pero la derrota más aplastante para mi charizard, fue cuando fui al valle charicifico un lugar donde todos los charizard llegan a entrenar y hacerse más fuertes, a mi charizard le gano otro charizard hembra, demostrando así que a mi charizard le faltaba mucho camino que recorrer para ser más fuerte, así que decidí dejarlo en el valle charicifico para que entrenara y se volviera más fuerte, desde entonces charizard ha llegado a salvarme de mucho aprietos, como en la liga de kanto, pude derrotar a un blastoise y quedar en los ocho mejores e igualmente en la batalla de la frontera, ganando la batalla derrotando a un articuno y un sinfín de veces más que si las digo no terminaríamos nunca." – contaba ash mientras todos las chicas, Bonnie y clemont se sorprendían de todo por lo que paso ash para controlar a su charizard.

Ash dio un pequeño soplido para dejar de recordar viejos tiempo y centrarse en algo importante –"oye Korrina cuál es el motivo de tu viaje" – pregunto ash a la patinadora –"pues la primera para pelear con entrenadores fuertes y llevaba 99 batallas sin perder ninguna, hasta que te conocí y derrotaste a mi lucario en un parpadeo, lo segundo es para buscar un piedra mega evolutiva, la lucarionita para ser más exacta." - respondió Korrina un poco apenada de recordar la mala impresión que dejo en Ash –"ya veo pero sabes en realidad porque derrote a tu lucario tan fácilmente." – Decía Ash un poco más serio –"porque eres más fuerte que yo." – Dijo de forma inocente Korrina –"no Korrina la razón por la que yo te derrote es porque lucario nunca escucho tu voz." – Dijo ash serio dejando confundida a korrina –"lo que dice ash es cierto, para que un pokemon puede vencer en una batalla, dicho pokemon debe ser uno con su entrenador, si tú y lucario hubieran sido uno en la batalla, lo más probable es que hubieras podido derrotar al pikachu de Ash o dar una mejor impresión." – explicaba Cynthia con un aura serena haciéndola ver como la campeona que es –"pueden que tengan razón, que debo hacer." – Pregunto korrina un poco decaída –"mira korrina eso no es para que te deprimas yo he pasado por lo mismo que tú, y sé que con el tiempo tu misma descubrirás lo que te hace falta." – dijo ash con una sonrisa sacándole un leve sonrojo a la chica.

 **Diez Minutos Después.**

En las bocinas del centro pokemon se les indico a nuestros héroes que sus pokemon estaban completamente curados, asi que decidieron ir por ellos y liberarlos para que se pudieran estirar –"bien todos salgan." – dijo ash lanzando sus pokebolas, dejando ver un metagros de color negro, frokie, fletching, lucario.

Lanzando otro conjunto de pokebolas de color negro, salieron pokemon que no habían visto, siendo estos Darkrai, latias y mewtwo –"ash cuando dijiste que tenías pokemon legendarios, no era en broma." – Decía sorprendida diantha al ver a esos tres poderosos pokemon frente a ella –"si déjenme presentárselos, el de color negro es Darkrai." – decía ash introduciendo al legendario de la oscuridad –"no es Darkrai el pokemon que la causa pesadillas a todos." – Pregunto Astrid asustada –"si pero no te preocupes, él no ara eso." – Respondio ash tranquilo –"quien es ella?" – pregunto miette señalando a la pokemon de color blanco que se repegaba a Ash –"esta pequeña es Latias un pokemon tipo dragon legendario, es muy amable y se encariña de la gente con facilidad." – Respondio ash acicalándole al cabeza a latias –"se puede ver ella te quiere mucho." – decía may sonriendo por la actitud de la pokemon –"el tercero es mewtwo, es el pokemon tipo psíquico más poderoso que existe." – dijo ash presentando al pokemon –"es un placer." – Saludo el pokemon con una leve referencia –"espera un según puede hablar." – decía diantha sorprendida –"si es telepatía, así se comunica más fácilmente conmigo." – dijo ash haciendo que todas las chicas lo vieran con una nueva luz –"en verdad eres un entrenador increíble ash." – decía clemont sonriendo –"si me he ganado la confianza de ellos, al haberlos ayudado en algún momento en mis viajes." – dijo ash devolviendo el gesto de su amigo rubio.

El día se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos conociendo a todos los pokemon de los demás, la sorpresa de Ash fue que Cynthia tenia consigo una lucario hembra y esta se repegaba mucho en el lucario de ash, lo mismo ocurría con la gardeboa de diantha la cual se interesó mucho en el lucario de ash, la pareja de garchomps pasaba todo el tiempo juntos, dándole ash la razón a Cynthia de que sus garchomps estaban felices con el otro.

 **Día Siguiente**

Frente al centro pokemon nuestros héroes estaban decidiendo que rumbo tomar en el viaje –"bueno yo opino que ayudemos a korrina a encontrar la lucarionita." – Le decía ash al grupo –"es una buena idea, ya que el pueblo donde se pueden encontrar piedras evolutivas, queda en el camino hacia ciudad shalur." – Decía diantha pensativa –"bien entonces los demás que dicen." – Pregunto ash al grupo en general –"por mi está bien." – Dijo clemont tranquilo –"yo iré donde vayan todos." – Dijo Bonnie sonriendo –"por mí no hay problema." – dijo serena igualmente tranquila.

Con todo decidido se pusieron en marcha al pueblo donde posiblemente encuentren una lucarionita.

 **3 Horas Después.**

Con tres largas horas de viaje llegaron a un pueblo al pie de una enorme montaña en forma de pico –"como posiblemente no buscaremos en una sola tienda recomiendo separarnos." – Propuso ash al grupo –"es buena idea ya que así cubrimos más terreno." – Decía Astrid alegre de haber llegado al pueblo ya que el viaje fue muy largo –"cierto entonces comencemos a buscar." – dijo Cynthia animadamente recibiendo un "hai" grupal.

 **N/A: pido disculpas no recuerdo el nombre del pueblo así que por favor no me maten en los comentarios.**

El grupo entero se dispersó por todo para buscar en cada tienda una lucarionita y solo recibían un no como respuesta de los dependientes, ya que una cosa es encontrar piedras evolutivas y otra encontrar mega piedras, ya que estas al ser extremadamente poderosas y valiosas, solo pueden encontrarse en los lugares más profundos de toda kalos.

El grupo se reunió en el centro del pueblo –"encontraron algo." – decía ash un poco cansado de andar de tienda en tienda –"no a todas las tiendas que entramos los dependientes, decían que nunca escucharon hablar de la lucarionita." – decía may un poco decaída al no poder ayudar mucho a su patinadora y rival amiga –"puede que tenga sentido que no haya tal piedra en las tiendas, ya que las mega piedras son muy difíciles de hallar, ya que se ubican en los lugares más peligroso de la región y de poder encontrarse serian demasiado caras de comprar." – decía diantha con lo cual korrina se desanimó mucho –"korrina ni se te ocurra desanimarte solo, por eso, si en este punto te rindes, nunca podrás superarte como entrenadora, ser un buen entrenador no es aquel que gana infinidad de batalla, si no el que aprende en su viaje, la experiencia hace al entrenador, no las batallas." – Sentencio ash sorprendiendo a todos los que escucharon dicho consejo –"ash tiene razón korrina, si te rindes ahora nunca podrás progresar." – recalco Cynthia lo dicho por el azabache.

Korrina mantenía la mirada ensombrecida digiriendo todo lo que dijeron –"oye korrina puede que yo no lleve mucho tiempo, viajan pero si esto te ayuda, ten seguro que te ayudaremos a encontrar la lucarionita como de lugar." – Decía serena con tranquilidad y una sonrisa –"si puede que seas nuestra rival en algunas cosas, pero no por eso dejas de ser nuestra amiga." – Agregaba miette con una sonrisa –"yo estoy con ellas, ya que cuando tengas tu lucarionita quiero tener una batalla contra ti." – dijo Astrid de forma desafiante pero sin hostilidad, ya que tenía una sonrisa dulce en el rostro.

Korrina aún seguía mirando el suelo, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas, pero sucedió algo que nadie se esperaba ni mucho menos la patinadora, ash la estaba abrazando –"si necesitas llorar puedes hacerlo, no es bueno contener la frustración, eso solo te hará daño." – Decía ash mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a korrina –"gra…gracias.". Dijo korrina mientras se separaba de ash y se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro –"somos amigos, por un amigo puedo hacer cualquier cosa." – decía ash dándole una sonrisa de marca registrada a korrina, sonrojándola en el acto.

Las demás chicas del grupo no se encontraban celosas por muy sorprendente que sea el caso, si no que miraban a ash de una manera diferente, ya que en ese momento cayeron en cuenta, de que aquel niño revoltoso que conocieron, dándoles una conclusión, ese niño se fue para dar pasó, a un hombre hecho y derecho.

Luego de poder animar a korrina, el grupo entero se dispuso a pensar en cómo ayudar a su amiga a encontrar la lucarionita, pero korrina esta distraída pensando en algo muy diferente "que fue lo que me sucedió, cuando ash me abrazo, mi corazón latió muy rápido, incluso estando en sus brazos me pude sentir segura, ash es un chico maravilloso, creo que él no se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, el sin querer me cortejo y yo me enamore de él." – se decía a si misma korrina, para después concentrase en lo más importante encontrar la lucarionita.

El grupo no llegaba a ninguna solución hasta que un anciano un poquito pasado de peso se les acerco –"puedo ver que tienen un problema cierto." – Dijo el señor sin ningún signo de malicia –"así es señor, estamos buscando una piedra conocida como, la lucarionita." – Le dijo korrina al señor –"lucarionita temo decirles que en este pueblo nunca la encontraran, pero quizás puedan encontrar algo, en la montaña detrás de ustedes." – dijo el señor extrañando a todo el grupo –"porque lo dice señor?"- pregunto ash intrigado –"verán en esa montaña se han encontrado piedras evolutivas como la piedra lunar, piedras que son difíciles de encontrar." – Respondio el señor de buena gana –"está seguro que encontraremos la lucarionita halla en la montaña." – Decía korrina con un poco de esperanza –"con suerte sí, pero en esa montaña hay pokemon sumamente peligrosos, seguros están dispuestos a arriesgarse a ir por esa piedra." – Decía el señor con tranquilidad –"si hare lo que sea para encontrar la lucarionita, en verdad la necesito." – dijo korrina completamente decidida a ir a la montaña.

 **Pie de la Montaña.**

El grupo se encontraba listo para ingresar a la montaña –"korrina estas lista para esto." – Pregunto ash a korrina –"si estoy segura de hacerlo, que no les quepan dudas de que yo, obtendré la lucarionita." – Respondio korrina con una gran convicción –"esperen un momento, antes de que ingresen a la montaña me gustaría tomarles una foto." – dijo el señor sacando una cámara con trípode incluido –"suena bien." – dijeron todos al unísono, el señor sonrió y hizo que todos se juntaran en la entrada de la montaña, después tomo la foto y las revelo para darles una copia a cada una.

En la foto la mayoría de las chicas estaban demasiado cerca del condimento, cosa que este pretendió no notar, ya que en el momento que estaban tomando la foto, su espacio personal fue brutalmente violado, por sus pretendientes.

 **Dentro de la Montaña.**

El grupo ya se encontraba dentro de la montaña comenzando a buscar la piedra, pero por un pequeño descuido de Bonnie hizo revotar muchas piedras que alertaron a todos los noibats del lugar, haciendo un gran alboroto ocasionando que todo el grupo se separa.

 **Sector Norte de la Montaña.**

Tanto ash como korrina terminaron en dicha sector de la montaña ya que corrieron sin prestar mucha atención a su entorno –"demonios nos separamos de los demás." – Decía ash aun aturdido por el desastre causado por la parvada de noibats –"hay que regresar por donde veníamos corriendo, de ese modo encontraremos a los demás, rápidamente." – decía korrina comenzando a moverse –"tiene mucho sentido." – dijo ash comenzando a moverse también.

Cuando estaban por regresar del suelo salió un ónix y un estilix de lo más furiosos, rugiendo con fuerza ocasionando que del suelo salieran unas rocas brillando intensamente en azul, korrina y ash esquivaron en ataque de milagro –"eso estuvo peligroso, tenemos que quitarlos del camino para poder avanzar." – declaro ash lanzando una pokebola para hacer aparecer a su frokie y que pikachu, bajara de su hombro –"tienes razón." – declaro también korrina sacando a lucario.

El estilix y el ónix se lanzaron con cola de hierro contra frokie, pikachu y lucario –" **esquívenlo**." – ordenaron ash y korrina a sus pokemon los cuales obedecieron rápidamente esquivando las colas de hierro, que impactaron en el suelo dejando un cráter considerable –"demonios tienen toda la intensión de hacernos puré." – Decía ash con un poco de ironía en su voz –"asi parece." – dijo korrina del mismo modo.

El ónix y el estilix rugieron para generar un tumba roca –" **pikachu, frokie esquiven y después cola de hierro y pulso de agua**." – ordeno ash al par de pokemon que asintieron y comenzaron a moverse rápidamente hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de sus agresores, pikachu hizo brillar su cola y frokie comenzó a preparar el pulso de agua.

Pikachu golpeo fuertemente al estilix estampándolo contra la pared la cueva en la que estaban y frokie estampo de lleno el pulso de agua en la cabeza del ónix, estampándolo también en la pared de la cueva –"korrina será mejor que sigas avanzando, yo me hare cargo de estos busca pleitos." – Declaro ash sin voltear a ver a korrina –"pero son fuertes, no podrás tu solo." – Dijo korrina al azabache –"he estado en peores situaciones que este y he salido bien parado." – Sentencio ash serio –"está bien, solo espero verte intacto cuando salgamos de esta montaña." – declaro korrina dispuesta a irse, pero bastante preocupada –"te doy mi palabra de que regresare sano y salvo." – dijo ash con su usual sonrisa.

Con eso korrina comenzó a irse, pero decidió hacer algo más antes de irse, rápidamente tomo del brazo a ash para darle vuelta, para después darle un beso al condimento –"quiero que me regreses ese beso, cuando salgamos de aquí." – dijo korrina para salir corriendo, dejando a un ash, pikachu y frokie sumamente confundidos.

Cuando perdieron de vista a korrina volvieron a encarar a sus atacantes, los dos pokemon tipo se recuperaron y ahora se encontraban mucho más enojados que antes –" **pikachu placaje eléctrico y frokie usa corte**." – ordeno ash a sus dos pokemon.

Pikachu se envolvió en una gran descarga eléctrica para comenzar a correr, siendo seguido por frokie que comenzó a preparar su hoja de energía blanca.

El estilix no pudo esquivar el placaje eléctrico de pikachu recibiéndolo de lleno generando una explosión, para después mostrar al estilix con los ojos en espiral derrotado –"viendo las cosas, me hare de un nuevo pokemon." – dijo ash lanzando una pokebola negra atrapando al estilix, la pokebola brillo tres veces para después quedar sellado, dando a entender que la captura fue un éxito total.

Frokie dio su ataque al ónix el cual lo resistió sin ningún problema, para recibir después una poderosa cola de hierro, estampando a frokie en el suelo bastante mal herido –"FROKIE." – grito ash preocupado viendo a su pokemon que le hacía como podía para poder reincorporarse.

El ónix volvió a arremeter con una cola de hierro, que frokie bloque con una hoja de corte más resistente para comenzar a brillar intensamente, mientras su forma comenzaba a cambiar.

Con un fuerte empuje el ónix retrocedió unos metros, ahora el pokemon que estaba enfrente era un fuerte frogadir, el cual cargo un potente pulso de agua que después le lanzo al ónix, dándole de lleno, derrotándolo completamente.

Frogadir casi colapsa pero ash lo atrapo –"eres increíble frogadir." – dijo ash para que el pokemon sonriera y se quedara dormido después.

 **10 Minutos más Tarde.**

Ash regresaba agitado donde se encontraban los demás, después de ser sorpresivamente abrazado por todas las chicas, continuaron con lo que llegaron a hacer en primer lugar.

En poco tiempo llegaron a una caverna que tenía en el centro un pilar de roca y en la punta de dicho pilar se encontraba lo que tanto estaban buscándolo la lucarionita.

Korrina le hizo saber a lucario que podía ir a tomar, pero antes de que llegara al final, un potente lanzallamas hizo retroceder a lucario –"con él quiere probar si lucario y korrina son dignos de la lucarionita." – Decía diantha seria –"lo más seguro que así sea, korrina no la tiene fácil, ella está en desventaja de tipo, lucario es un tipo peleador acero y un lanzallamas, le haría un daño sumamente crítico." – agrego ash.

Frente a lucario y korrina, apareció un blaiziken rebosante de poder –"así que tenemos que pasar sobre ti para, tener la lucarionita." - decía korrina seria, a lo que el blaiziken solo asintió –"bien en ese caso lucario **hueso veloz." –** ordeno korrina a lucario que hizo aparecer una vara de luz verde para después lanzarse contra el blaiziken.

El blaiziken atrapo sin problemas el hueso veloz de lucario para conectarle un fuerte golpe de fuego a lucario, mandándolo a volar y caer pesadamente en el suelo –"maldición olvide que lucario está vulnerable contra un pokemon tipo, fuego tengo que tener cuidado." – Decía korrina preocupada mientras su lucario se ponía de pie –"lucario **aura esfera." –** ordeno korrina haciendo que lucario lanzase su ataque solo para ser contrarrestado con un lanzallamas.

Con el choque de los dos ataques se creó una fuerte explosión que hizo retroceder a lucario.

El blaiziken se lanzó velozmente contra lucario –" **fuerza de palma**." – ordeno korrina a tiempo, para que lucario golpeara al blaiziken en el pecho y que después salga volando.

El blaiziken dio un giro y cayo de pie demostrando que el ataque no le afecto mucho que se diga, el blaiziken se prendió en un aura de fuego de color azul cosa que alarmo al azabache –"ese ataque es combate ígneo." – Dijo ash serio –"que es ese ataque." – Pregunto clemont interesado –"combate ígneo es un ataque aumenta los golpes físicos de un pokemon tipo pelea fuego, el aura de fuego azul, genera un plus de poder, que puede dejar grandes daños y el efecto de quemadura en el pokemon." – explico ash lo fuerte que era ese ataque.

Korrina no alcanzo a poder dar un orden a lucario, cuando este comenzó a ser sometido a golpes, los cuales dejaban chamuscado el cuerpo de lucario, blaiziken le conecto una fuerte patada en el hocico a lucario suspendiéndolo en el aire, solo para usar su velocidad y conectar otro fuerte golpe, que dejo a lucario estampado en el suelo, intentando ponerse en pie nuevamente.

Todos querían intervenir pero ash se puso frente a ellos –"que nadie se mueva de donde están, esta pelea es solo de korrina, ella debe ganar o perder por sí misma." – declaro ash deteniendo a todo el grupo.

Por otro lado korrina se sentía tranquila al saber que ash comprendía todo lo que estaba pasando ahora, era solamente asunto de ella –"vamos lucario ponte de pie tu puedes." – grito korrina a su lucario que dio alma, vida y corazón para ponerse en pie.

El blaiziken comenzó a acercarse rápidamente contra lucario el cual apenas se podía mantener en pie –"espéralo y después **puños incremento." –** ordeno korrina para que lucario asintiera y comenzara a prepararse.

Cuando blaiziken estaba encima de lucario, este conecto el puño incremento en el estómago de blaiziken, mándalo a bolar y estrellarlo contra la pared de la cueva –"ahora lucario **aura esfera.** " – ordeno korrina para que lucario lanzara la aura esfera a un blaiziken que aún no se recuperaba y cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde ya que el aura esfera le dio de lleno, causando una fuerte explosión que sacudió toda la cueva.

Blaiziken comenzaba a caer al suelo sumamente lastimado esos dos ataques le hicieron mucho daño –"termínalo con **hueso veloz." –** ordeno korrina rápidamente para que lucario formara la vara de energía verde y saliese disparado a una gran velocidad contra blaiziken.

Lucario le dio tan fuerte como pudo a blaiziken para estamparlo brutalmente en el suelo de la cueva, el blaiziken apenas se ponía de pie, lo cual el lucario de korrina no permitiría, así que utilizando la fuerza de gravedad conecto un último golpe en el blaiziken, para dejarlo estampado en el suelo, con los ojos en espiral dando como resultado la victoria de lucario y korrina.

Detrás del pilar donde se encontraba la lucarionita salió el abuelo de korrina –"felicidades korrina, pudiste superar la prueba para obtener la lucarionita." – Decía el anciano de abundantes cejas –"abuelo eso quiere decir que planeaste todo esto a propósito." – Decía korrina impresionada -"sí que tengas una piedra llave, no quiere decir que la mega piedra la tendrás de forma fácil y para mi sorpresa te la ganaste con todo y condecoraciones ahora puedes tomarla." – dijo nuevamente el anciano.

 **N/A: locos no me maten de nuevo por no recordar el nombre del abuelo de korrina, ya que no recuerdo haberlo escuchado, ni en la versión japonés ni mucho menos en la versión latina.**

El lucario de korrina escalo el pilar para tomar la lucarionita, dando por terminada la prueba más difícil en toda la vida de la patinadora.

Pero será cierto o a korrina la espera un reto mucho mayor, podrá korrina hacer que ash le regrese el beso, todo eso y más averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo porque esta historia continuara.

 **Fiu por fin termine el capitulo repito, lo siento por no actualizar esta historia en mucho tiempo, pero en verdad quería mejorar en mi redacción y creo que este capitulo me quedo muy bueno.**

 **Quiero que me dejen en los comenterios su opinión, pero no sean trols y se pongan a insultar ya que de ser asi esta historia quedara incompleta.**

 **También quiero un nombre femenino para la lucario de Cynthia una que se ajuste a la personalidad de la campeona de sino.**

 **Harem de ash: Cynthia, diantha, serena, miette, may, Astrid, korrina, Misty, dawn y Melody.**

 **Pokemon auxiliares de ash: charizard, garchomp, Darkrai, latias, mewteo, Bullbasor, totodai y estilix.**

 **Pokemon a capturar por ash: zoroak, Zoroa, Rayquaza (verde) y algun otro legendario que ustedes escojan.**

 **Pokemon titulares de ash: pikachu, fletching, frogadir y metagros.**

Hasta la próxima amigos no olviden comentar.

Capitulo20: El Descontrol de Mega Lucario.


	20. Chapter 20

Repito pokemon no me pertenece, todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

Bueno llego el último capítulo de Un Nuevo Viaje por este año 2017 y quiero hacer una temática un tanto interesante, quiero que en los comentarios al final del presente capitulo dejen sus comentarios de esta historias desde el primer capítulo hasta este último.

Quiero que dejen en claro que tengo que mejorar más y que corregir ya que su opinión importa mucho.

Ahora quiero agradecer el enorme apoyo que le han dado apoyo a esta historia y estoy presentando a nuevas integrantes para el harem de Ash, ya que cuando termine con la temporada xy y xyz, are una segunda temporada en kanto, para terminar con el viaje de ash donde toda la historia de pokemon empezó.

Una última cosa espero de corazón que hayan pasado un 2017 lleno de satisfacciones y espero que el 2018 sea igual o mucho mejor ahora si basta de sentimentalismos y vayamos a los que nos compete.

 **Capítulo 20: Mega Lucario Pierde el Control**

Nuestros héroes por fin salieron de aquella peligrosa montaña con la lucarionita de korrina –"korrina que harás ahora que tienes la lucarionita." – Pregunto ash levemente serio –"quiero probar la mega evolución de lucario, quiero ver que tan fuerte será." – Respondio korrina –"puede que sea demasiado rápido para que utilices la mega evolución de lucario pero, está bien yo te ayudare con eso tengamos una batalla korrina." – Propuso ash –"eso sería sensacional." – dijo korrina aceptando la oferta del azabache –"tengo un mal presentimiento en todo esto." – Dijo diantha seria –"a que te refieres diantha." – Pregunto Cynthia –"ash puede que tenga razón en que usar la mega evolución en lucario sea demasiado pronto." – Explico diantha el punto de ash –"tiene sentido después de todo, la ocasión en la que korrina y ash batallaron lucario peleo por sí solo." - decía clemont entendiendo todo –"igualmente hay que ver como terminan las cosas." – decía Astrid interesada los demás acompañante se mantenían reacias pero decidieron confiar en el **juicio de todos.**

Con los espectadores listos para ver la batalla y los dos entrenadores en lados opuestos se prepararon –"bien lucario hay que ver que tan fuerte te volverás." – Dijo korrina a lucario que se preparó para la batalla –"bien korrina pero como yo prefiero extremar precauciones usare a uno de mis pokemon más fuertes." – Dijo ash mientras sacaba a su metagros –"no lo querría de otra forma haremos esto despacio." – Dijo korrina para que su lucario se preparara –"que así sea metagros sal a la batalla." – Dijo ash liberando a metagros el cual rugió fuertemente resquebrajando el terreno de batalla –"bien lucario comencemos esto con **Aura Esfera."** – ordeno korrina para que lucario lanzara el aura esfera.

El aura esfera dio de lleno en metagros el cual apenas y lo sintió –"algo que olvide decirte korrina, mi metagros es más resistente de lo que crees, pero veremos cómo manejas este metagros **Golpe Meteórico." –** ordeno ash para que metagros rugiera y se cubriera con un aura azul brillante y saliera disparado una velocidad inimaginable contra el lucario de korrina dándole el golpe de lleno generando una explosión que mando a volar a lucario y que cayera pesadamente en el suelo –"es impresionante la velocidad de metagros es impresionante, pero no nos detendremos **Velocidad Extrema." –** Ordeno korrina para que lucario saliese disparado contra metagros –" **Fuerza Psíquica** metagros." – Ordeno ash para que a metagros le brillaran los ojos intensamente en azul deteniendo en seco a lucario –"estámpalo en el suelo metagros **y** luego usa **Tumba Rocas**." – ordeno ash para que metagros dejara incrustado a lucario en el suelo y seguidamente rugir para hacer aparecer varios portales que dejaron caer enormes rocas sobre el lucario de korrina.

 **Espectadores**

Todos estaban viendo la batalla con mucho interés –"ash no está teniendo piedad alguna." – decía Astrid viendo el rostro serio de ash –"tiene sus razones para hacer lo que ase, korrina quería probar la mega evolución de lucario y ash le dio un oponente fuerte para hacer de esa prueba más difícil." – Explico diantha –"ash siempre ha sido así de serio." – Pregunto serena ya que no conocía ese lado de ash –"si ash en una batalla es sumamente serio es como si fuera otra persona." – Dijo may viendo la batalla –"cierto y empatar conmigo es una muestra de lo buen entrenador que puede llegar a ser." – decía Cynthia con un leve sonrojo.

 **Ash vs Korrina**

Korrina estaba sumamente preocupada en toda la batalla lucario no ha podido si quiera dañar un poco al metagros de ash –"korrina no olvides que tu pediste esto." – Decía ash desde el otro lado del campo –"lose pero no creí que serias tan rudo en esto." – Decía korrina nerviosa –"las batallas me las tomo muy enserio ahora que te pareces si subimos de nivel, metagros eres libre de soltar todo tu poder." – dijo ash para que metagros rugiera y se cubriera con una luz azul enceguecedora.

Cuando korrina y un lucario que apenas salía de la enorme montaña de rocas que lo aplastaban frente a ellos estaba el mega metagros de ash –"bien llego la hora de ir mas halla, lucario **Mega Evoluciona." –** ordeno korrina mientras presionaba su mega aro desencadenando la mega evolución de lucario ocasionando un leve cambio en el ambiente ya el viento comenzaba a sentirse un poco más pesado.

Con un despliegue de aura la mega evolución de lucario termino dejando ver su mega forma –"hay que probar con algún ataque **Aura Esfera." –** Ordeno korrina a lucario el cual formo una aura esfera de un tamaño considerable –"nosotros también podemos hacer lo mismo metagros **Aura Esfera." –** ordeno ash a metagros que formo un aura esfera del mismo tamaño que la de mega lucario.

Ambos pokemon lanzaron sus ataques los cuales colisionaron con el otro generando una explosión enorme –"metagros **Premonición." –** ordeno ash para metagros se concentrara y calcula el siguiente ataque de korrina y al haberlo hecho abrió los ojos rápido, el maga lucario de korrina apareció sobre el con un puño incremento –" **Fuerza Psíquica** metagros." – Ordeno ash haciendo que metagros frenara en seco a mega lucario –" **Psico Carga** metagros." – ordeno ash para que metagros brillara en azul y se lanzara velozmente contra mega lucario dándole de lleno en el mandándolo a volar y que cayera pesadamente en el suelo.

Korrina no se lo creí el mega metagros de ash estaba barriendo el suelo con su mega lucario sin problemas –"no hay que rendirnos lucario **Velocidad Extrema**." – ordeno korrina a lucario el cual se abalanzo contra metagros a una velocidad mucho mayor que la anterior –"con que quiere velocidad he korrina nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo metagros **Agilidad." –** ordeno ash a metagros que se cubrió en una estela blanca y se lanzó a una velocidad monstruosa contra mega lucario.

En el momento en que ambos pokemon colisionara se generó una fuerte onda de choque que los hizo retroceder a los dos –"no está nada mal korrina hasta ahora eres la segunda que hace retroceder a metagros." – Decía ash impresionado –"enserio quien fue la primera." – Pregunto korrina con mucho interés –"la primera en hacer retroceder a metagros fue diantha la batalla que tuve con ella estaba yendo de maravilla hasta que el equipo roquet intervino como siempre, pero basta de charla hay una batalla que continuar." – Dijo ash con una sonrisa desafiante –"increíble entonces hay que seguir con la batalla." - dijo korrina mas motivada de saber que puede hacerle frente al metagros de ash.

Antes de que korrina pudiera darle algún otro comando a mega lucario este comenzó a verse extraño, ya que comenzaba a expulsar una cantidad de aura colosal –"tranquilo lucario." – Ordeno korrina alarmada pero lucario no la escucho y se lanzó al ataque contra metagros –"metagros **Golpe Meteórico." –** ordeno ash para que metagros se cubriera de un aura azul brillante y se lanzara contra lucario dándole de lleno con el ataque generando una explosión que saco volando a lucario, pero este igualmente cayo de pie expulsando cada vez más aura –"esto es lo que temía que pasaría." – decía ash serio viendo el mal actuar de lucario.

Korrina al ver más detenidamente a lucario vio que sus ojos estaban completamente rojos –"esto está mal lucario cálmate ya." – dijo korrina preocupada pero lucario solo la quedo viendo con esos penetrantes ojos rojos.

Metagros rápidamente se puso entre lucario y korrina –"ves a lo que me refería que era muy pronto para que lucario mega evolucionara, me refería a esto." – Decía ash serio –"si pero no creí que fuera a ser tan grave." – Decía korrina preocupada –"dejemos eso para después ahora tenemos que detener a lucario antes de que pase a mayores." – dijo ash serio a lo que korrina asintió aun preocupada.

Mega lucario comenzó a disparar aura esferas a diestra y siniestra destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor –"metagros **Agilidad." –** ordeno ash para que metagros arremetiera contra lucario velozmente mandándolo a volar y estrellarse en una roca cercana.

Lucario salió de la roca con los ojos aún más rojos que antes, formando un hueso veloz que dividió en dos se lanzó contra metagros –" **Fuerza Psíquica** metagros." – Ordeno ash a metagros el cual freno en seco a lucario el cual forcejeaba para soltarse –"estréllalo en el suelo." – ordeno ash para que metagros dejara incrustado a lucario en el suelo.

Lucario dando un enorme salto se reincorporo –"metagros **Aura Esfera." –** ordeno Ash a metagros el cual lanzo el ataque que dio directamente en lucario dejándolo un poco desorbitado cuando cayó al suelo perdiendo la mega evolución.

Todos vieron el desastres que ocasiono el lucario de korrina –"ahora entiendes porque dije que era demasiado pronto para que lucario mega evolucionara." – decía ash más calmado –"si ahora lo entiendo, pero lo que no logro entender es porque no me escucho." – Decía korrina triste –"es lo mismo que te explique antes, lucario se salió de control porque él no podía escuchar tu voz y porque al mismo tiempo tu voz no llegaba a lucario." – explico ash el punto clave del problema.

Los demás salieron del refugio salieron de las rocas en las que se escondieron –"bueno eso fue, toda una aventura." – Decía may tranquila –"eso es a lo que se refería ash."- decía diantha igualmente tranquila –"ahora si puedo compartir lo que dicen." – Dijo Cynthia con mayor tranquilidad –"que suerte que fue ash quien pelea y no yo." – Decía Astrid relajada –"lo mejor de todo es que no paso a mayores." – decía miette calmada después de todo el desastre que ocurrió en la batalla de ash y korrina.

 **Con todo el desastre causado por el descontrol del lucario de korrina podrá esta controlar el poder de la mega evolución de su compañero o no podrá, todo eso y mas sabremos cuando esta historia continue en el 2018.**

Cuando pregunte que pokemon debería atrapar ash me llegaron lugia, dialga y palkia con lugia no tengo problema por dicho pokemon puede aparecer cuando el quiera, el problema aquí son palkia y dialga ambos pokemon esta en el espacio y con los pokemon que tiene actualmente no podrá capturarlos hasta que en mi historia atrape a **Rayquaza el cual no decido bien si la versión normal que es el Rayquaza verde o el vario color que es el Rayquaza negro, eso quiero que me lo digan en los comentarios y se que tomaran la decisión correcta si el verde o el negro o los dos xd.**

 **Capitulo21: El Entrenamiento de Korrina y Lucario**

Bueno quiero volver a agradecer el enorme apoyo que le dieron a esta historia este año desde de dejar de actualizarla a mitad del 2016, pero la verdad necesitaba tomarme un respiro y pensar en nuevas ideas para esta historia, ya ustedes saben la primera que hice fue un fracaso total y cuando esta salio recibió un apoyo masivo incluso, esta historia consiguió tener más apoyo que los crossovers que tengo y eso dice mucho y no puedo estar más agradecido con ustedes por ese apoyo.

Es por esa razón que este 2018 esta será la historia que actualizare con más frecuencia posiblemente cada semana o dos para tener ideas más frescas que a ustedes les pueda gustar.

Este 2017 fue uno de los mejores años que he tenido en esta plataforma, todas mis historias tuvieron el apoyo esperado de mi parte y puede que incluso más y es exactamente por eso que yo no me he retirado de esta plataforma ya que aunque no termine mis demás historias para cuando me retire espero haber terminado tanto con un nuevo viaje como con un mejor destino y empezar con un nuevo proyecto.

Sé que lo que digo lo he prometido muchas veces y que casi no cumplo pero este 2018 será un año excelente para terminar mis proyectos en esta plataforma terminar la mayoría de mis historias, antes de que mi tiempo se vea reducido por la universidad a tal punto que tenga que hacer un retiro definitivo y creo que para eso falta un año o dos y espero también que el apoyo que me dieron este año siga o aumente en este 2018 que se, que será un año aún mejor que el 2017.

Yo como gohansayajin9 o no mejor yo como Ulises Vásquez de 22 años quiero desearle a todos mis lectores una tarde feliz navidad xd pero también un Feliz Año Nuevo en el que puedan lograr todas sus metas y más yo por lo pronto me despido y espero sus comentarios para comenzar a responderlos en los capítulos siguientes, sin más que decir hasta la próxima MATANE.


End file.
